America to London
by darkwave390
Summary: Do not cry darling, he will hear you. Katie and her family run from there father and his master, is London a safe haven, or just another delay for their pursuer . HpNTOC Under major reconstruction.
1. the summer's coming to a end

_Dear diary,_

_The last few weeks have been…odd. We just recently moved to a new flat in London, which is all good, if you don't count leaving all your friends behind in the u.s. Things are just so different here, including the rules on magic. I don't understand why dad isn't with us…guess that he had some business to tie up back in the states, why couldn't have I come with him? Would have given me a better chance to say goodbye to some of my friends. Whatever._

_Anne has been acting up again. The other day she comes in here shouting about some old hag down the street and all of her damned cats coming to scratch her. God, the way she acts you think that she would have taken a car by now and run down all the poor animals. She's evil. But I guess she has her reasons for being so goofy all the time, no one really got near her in school, maybe they were afraid, she is a tomboy of sorts, and the ones that did only wanted her number to call Ren or me for some reason._

_I was trying to give a proper goodbye to my boyfriend when Ren comes in, stomping on every damn thing that is shorter than him, including poor Jeff. He's always been that way with me and Anne I guess, always trying to scare guys away before they have a chance to even talk to me. He's rather impulsive, so I kiss guys in classrooms as far away from his classes as possible, but knowing him, he would be trying to sneak a girl around to a private spot._

_Well, anyway I guess I have to be going now. They might want to write in this later on._

Katie carefully placed the diary onto her night stand. The diary had three locks on it, one for each of the siblings, with magic, it only let certain parts of the diary be viewed by a certain sibling. She shared a room with her twin sister Anne. She was a incredible sister and a incredible person, for some reason though, she was always forgotten about. All the kids in school who date her only did so because they wanted to know what it would be like to kiss my image. Ever since then, Anne hasn't dated anyone. She had long red hair with blond highlights in them and stood at 5ft 8in. Anne had a slim figure and wore shirts that like to show it off. She had a tight body, but it was just for show after what that boy had done to her. She was a tomboy, and enjoyed playing both muggle and Wizard sports, but was often discouraged when she found no one to play with. She has clear emerald eyes that could look straight through you and had a brown ring near the pupil. To be frank, she was a beautiful girl, and was an excellent duelist. The three of them would enter tournaments together back in the states and would win every single more than one fight. In the end, they won 4 out of 6 championships.

Ren always made time for us though, he was both of the young twin sisters older brother, but more importantly, a role model. Whatever he did when they were younger, the twins would copy. Anne however always was able to keep up with her big brother and would do whatever he did. Ren is what you would call a ladies man, he would flirt and say things that could make a shiver run down your spine. He was always nice to his sisters and malicious to those who did not follow his example. Ren stood at 6ft 2in. He had jet black hair that was combed side to side. He didn't really have a style, but if it had to be anything, he was a skater. He had a muscular and firm build that could make a girl his age and a little bit older drool.

As for the other twin, she has red hair and stand at 5ft.6. I have red hair that falls down in between my shoulder blades. She's a girl that's not fat, but at the same time isn't skinny. She been told that pretty was a word that went perfectly with her, many times by both sexes, not that she really minded a girl telling her that she looked beautiful, also, I have icy blue eyes make her stand out. She was the odd ball in the family, she hated doing girly things, but loved to shop and walk around. Most of the time being by herself to think things out in her life or with a sibling, catching up in what happened in school or with another peer.

BOOM

"'Holy shit!" Katie shouted as an owl just shattered the window of her room, holding a piece of paper in its claw address to Katie, Ren and Anne.

THUMP THUMP THUMP

"Katie you ok!" Ren said between gasps for air

"Thanks for the concern, no I'm alright, this owl only just broke my window." Katie said as plain as could be.

"Well good, cause mom won't feel bad about for kicking your ass latter on. She won't believe that a owl shattered your window." A grin slowly stretched across his face.

"Your in with me on this one cause the letter addressed to you me and Anne." Katie said angrily

"You know your funny when your mad." He said while Anne giggled up a storm behind him.

"What the hell do you have to laugh about? Your name is on this too." Katie said after chucking the letter at her.

"Was that supposed to hurt me? OOOOOH, a deadly paper cut! Have you even thought about reading what is in the stupid letter?" Anne said in a smug voice.

"For one, I didn't bother to read it, and two, no this should hurt you!" Katie said after leaping at her. she fell backward and knocked over my lamp. "YOU MORON, YOU BROKE MY LAMP! THAT WAS THE GIFT FROM DAD! I'LL KILL YOU!" Katie said as the lamp shattered into a million pieces on my floor.

"WHAT, IT DIDNT EVEN WORK, BESIDES IT WAS A STUPID GIFT YOU GIT." Anne shouted back equally angry. Now she had a thudding pain in her shoulder.

"What the hell is going on, who broke all of this stuff? I know I am not payin for a knew window." mom shouted, although we didn't stop. Her name is Clarrise. She looked like us, that is up until a few years back when they started arguing (mom and dad) and you could really tell that the stress of there relationship was getting to them. She is a real beautiful women with long blonde hair and clear as the sky blue eyes, which now had shadows and bags under them. People have often told Katie and Ren that the only difference between mom and Anne was the hair. If you mixed a bunch of pictures in a box and tried to figure out who was who, there was no way to tell, other than the date on the picture. Now that she was in London, she went out more often on these mysterious trips that would often last for a few days at a time.

"Why haven't you tried stopping them Ren?" Clarrise was now fuming with anger.

"Ha ha, I know better than that mom, I like my shirt on my chest and not in pieces on the floor, they would tare me apart if I got between them." He said goofy look on his face like he had just won something. "I mean they let they finger nails grow just for occasions such as this."

BOOM!

"MY GOD, HOW DO YOU DO THIS!" Mom shouted. Anne knocked over my dresser after I sorta pushed her into it and sending the contents all over.

"This isn't my fault mom, it was Anne's, she was making..."

"FUN OF YOU, MY GOD JUST IGNORE HER IF THATS THE CASE, YOU GET GOOD GRADES AND THIS ISN'T ROCKET SCIENCE. ANYTHING THAT YOU BROKE YOU WILL REPLACE WITH YOUR OWN MONEY, YOU GOT THAT! AND WANT THIS ROOM CLEANED UP NOW!" She was sooo mad I could swear I could see steam coming out of her ears. "What's that you got in your hand Anne?"

"It's a letter, the owl gave it to us." Anne gave me a distinct look that said she get me back no matter what.

"And I suppose the owl broke the window too, let me see it." she looked at it scanning over every word carefully. "You guys will now be going to the school of Hogwarts, we are going to diagon alley tomorrow to get everything on this list." She slowly left my room with Ren. Once she was out of the door she turned back around and shoved Ren back into the room "You didn't stop this mess from being made so your just as responsible for it, help them clean up."

"Moooooooooooooooooooooooooom, I don't want to have to pick up Katie's underwear! That's just grooooooooooooss!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD OF THOUGHT OF THAT EARLIER!" She said before slamming the door shut.

I gave him a death stare. He slowly turned around like he had just realized what he had said. "What are you staring at me for?" Katie walked slowly step by step, came closer to him swaying my hips as she did, you could actually feel the fear coming off of him. "I didn't do anything, please leave me alone." He said in a cowardly voice while backing away straight into a wall.

"So now I'm gross?" The young woman implied in a cool voice,

"No, he meant to say that you pink underwear is." Anne said as she held up both a pink thong and a pair of pink boy shorts. 'What can I say, I like pink.' Katie thought, a grin slowly stretching across my face.

"You just wish that you could fill out that nice pink underwear that I have, go ahead and eat your heart out Anne." She said as she turned around and shook my hips from side to side nice and slow. Anne burst out into fits of laughter, while E's eyes just went straight for the door. "Where the hell are you going? You know you want to watch." Katie said with a silly grin across my face.

"Ok first of all, I'm your brother, I don't need to see this... Besides…"

"You wanted to sneak out before I remembered what you said about me earlier?" I said in a fake sad voice looking down to the floor 'This always works.' "You're supposed to be nice to your little sister, so why do you make fun of me?" Katie even managed to make a fake tear. 'She's damn good.' Anne thought to herself

"I'm sorry, what would you like me to clean up?" Ren asked, Anne's jaw dropped

'How the fuck does she do that?' Anne thought.

Looking up smiling, Katie pushed the situation forward "So, I'm not gross?" Ren shook his head "Good, then you can get to work on the dresser."

'Damnit, she got me again.' Ren thought before beginning

Harry's place

Harry sat on the edge of his bed. This was a forced exile. Yeah, two years ago his god father died, and yeah, Harry was still sad to this day, but he was fine. Honestly, what do guys his age go out and do, they date damnit. Harry now threw himself backward, waiting for his daily visit from Tonks and Remus.

Even if he lived to turn seventeen, Dumbledore would probably fine some reason to stick him back in his uncles and aunts home. 'protection my ass,' Harry thought, closing his eyes and trying to relax. 'he used my blood, technically, he is my relative now and could walk through the barrier if he really wanted to.' Not even his closest guy friend Ron was writing anymore, he occasionally got a letter from Hermione, but thought nothing of it. She was on vacation with her parents, she wouldn't have been able to keep close contact like Harry would have liked. Ginny wrote, but always wrote to Harry about another boy, and he had no clue as to why.

'It's sad when your best friend works as a body guard and the other is nearly thirty years older than you.' Harry chuckled for the first time in nearly a year, last year Hogwarts was assaulted by deatheaters, if not for Harry and Dumbledore, Voldemort's forces would have won. He also received special training from the old man, if that is what you could call it, all it was was a gaint picture show of memories, half of them Harry found useless. The only true thing that Harry found was that Voldemort found a new way to annoy the world and avoid death by creating Horocruxes. 'Training my ass, If I am going to come anywhere near close to beating the bastard at this rate.' Harry sighed angrily and slammed his fist into a near by table, leaving a nice sized fist mark.

"Wotcher, I'm ready Harry." A kind female voice came from behind. Harry turned and smiled to a pink haired auror Tonks. She was his friend, and also his outlet. Harry charged and swung wildly at the woman, she dodged and moved quickly steadily finding it more and more difficult to avoid his fist, if Harry found a way to move his body in a fighting style, he would be next to impossible to beat in hand to hand. She smiled as he began to wear down, he was lasting much longer than he had originally had been. It took him a good twenty minuets before he keeled over.

"Sad thing is that this is the closest thing to training that I have been getting in a long time." Harry said, while panting for breath.

"What are you talking about?" Tonks asked in confusion. "He has been training Ron to be in the order for the whole summer. Plans to start on Hermione as soon as she gets back." Tonks saw Harry's face change to confusion to anger.

"WHAT?" Harry shouted. "I'M THE ONE THAT HAS TO KILL FUCKING VOLDEMORT!" Harry shouted to no one in particular. Looking to Tonks he only found confusion as it had dawned on him. 'Dumbledore never told them…' Harry shook his head. "Tonks, I have a lot to tell you. Sit down." She did as Harry commanded. "Do you swear not to tell a soul about what I am going to tell you?" Tonks nodded, knowing that this was important.

Later on that night

Katie was sitting alone in my room at that night thinking of what had happened all throught out her life, and what she could only wish that she could have changed. Katie slowly watched each leaf fall from the branches of the tree that sat perched in front of my window, realizing that the tree was like my life, slowly losing everything that was once precious, and being forced to move on like it was nothing of importance to me. 'I hope that I don't lose them' Katie thought. She heard a soft knock on my door. "Hey diner's ready, You want to come down?" It was E. Katie didn't answer hoping that he just would of left me in my room alone. "Can I come in Katie?" Still I said nothing. She heard the door creak as my big brother slowly entered the room, just in case I was changing or something.

"You need to talk?"

"Naw, I'm ok, thanks though." Katie said, he didn't leave though, just took a seat next to me on my bed.

"Oh come on, don't give me that load, we are so close Katie, you can talk to me about anything, so why not this, oh no, you haven't been seeing boys again have you? Did a guy touch you?" Not waiting for a response, he stood up and cracked his knuckles. "Describe him and I will kill him." Ren finished in a sarcastic tone.

"Ha ha, very funny, it doesn't have anything to do with a boy, well, not really anyway, I was just thinking about all that has happened this year, mostly dad."

"Trust me Katie, he's not worth you time." his voice was much more serious now.

"Well why not" Katie shrieked as tears slowly filled my eyes. Ren slowly put his arms around me and held me close to him rubbing my back, giving Katie a shoulder to cry on. "What makes you say that? Why do you hate him, Why did we leave him back in America? Why? Did he not want us, was it me?"

"You wouldn't get it Katie, your just a good sweet girl. You can't understand anything that is going on. Just trust me when I say that we won't ever leave you or that we love you. We won't ever leave you. We care about you more than that heartless bastard ever would have. I swear he will never get a chance to hurt you again." So much time passed as we just sat in my room. After that he didn't day anything until the young girl was done crying. "Feel better." He said showing me a nice smile.

"Hey what's going on up here? Ren? Katie?" E didn't even look up, he stayed holding Katie looking at the floor and said only a few words.

"Dad" E said with a large amount of malice in his voice. "Even half way around the world that asshole still has his grip on us, our action and even our emotions."

"Hey we need to get rest, tomorrow is a big day after all." Funny, while she said this she lost all of the will to look at us in our eyes and merely stared at the ground as these words came out of her mouth.

Back at Harry's place

"Well why the hell are you still here?" Tonks asked in a rage. "You're right, if you share blood, which he now does, you can bypass any ward there is." Tonks then focused, during her rage, her hair changed to a blood red color. "And what the hell? Love? Harry that isn't true. Voldemort may be ugly, but he was bound to have a crush or two. He is capable of love, he just doesn't use it. Besides, what are you supposed to do, hug him to death. Look, Harry, tomorrow you are going to go to diagon alley and you are going with Hermione and Ron. I am going to be straight, do not trust Ron. Hermione you can confide in when you are alone…Ron has been telling us things for a long time, one guess as to who told us that you were going to the DoM. How's about Sirius in your third year and the chamber of secrets." Tonks sighed and hung her head. "I have to get going, I'll see you tomorrow Harry."

"Wait." Harry said, snatching Tonk's hand. "Don't go. Can you spend the night?" Harry asked desperately, he just shared a good amount of information with Tonks, including the horocruxes, feelings and even what he had wanted to do after the war. It supplied them with what Harry assumed to be a link, and it was very comforting to be with someone like that.

Tonks smiled at the young man. "I guess. I don't think that you would want everyone to know though right?" Harry nodded and Tonks smiled, deciding to push it a bit farther. "What…ashamed of me?" Tonks faked a hurt voice and looked down.

"N-No…It's just that I don't want you to stop watching me…if the order found out they would blow all of this way out of proportions." Harry said, only stammering once.

Tonks laughed. "Relax. I'll let Mundungus think that I am leaving and sneak back in. He'll be way too drunk to stop me...or notice me for that matter." Harry smiled and nodded. Twenty minuets later Harry was lying in bed as his door opened and closed. Harry rolled off his bed, the wand at the ready. "Nice reflexes. I should start calling you a minny moody." Harry got up as Tonks made the room a little larger, then transfigured the bed to be a queen size. "Hope you don't mind sharing?" Tonks laughed as Harry shook his head enthusiastically. Before falling asleep, they both whispered a goodnight.

**So, still confusing. Did it change a lot or not? Come on feedback. I'll fix everything faster if you leave a review with some stuff that you noticed, good or bad.  
**


	2. the boy with black hair

**I have just read a really good story by Amelia Atwater-Rhodes called Shattered Mirror and was disappointed when there wasn't a place where I could write a fan fiction for the book. Anyway, I am incorporating some of the characters. You'll learn more about them as times go on. If you haven't read the book, and you like the characters, read the book!**

"speaking"

'thought'

_Dear Diary,_

_Today…well actually yesterday. My sister had a little break down and an episode. It's weird, I always use to talk to Ren about Dad, why we were running, but I never really thought about what Katie or Mom would have felt. I guess that it was a little inconsiderate. But she wasn't exactly forthcoming in her feeling either. It has been a week…and I still can't think of life without his control. I don't know what was worse, the lost apostles, or the vampires. Granted, a few of them are alright, but the longer that they stay away from humanity, the more that they seem to lose touch with their humanity. I guess they have reason to hate humans though, what Europe and America do, brand them like they were the worst things, then they allow them to be slaughtered and it is justified due to the tattoos on their arm._

_I will miss Sarah though, and Nikolas, Nissa and Kristopher. They had this odd girl and boy with them, Robert and Kristen. They don't know where we are, so I don't think that I will ever see them again…a sad thought._

_Anyway, I hope that I see them again and that my sister can stand the thought of talking to me._

Anne set the diary on the table, taking her lock out of the hole, she thought of the vampiric friends and released a long sigh. She missed them, and she would continue to. Her owl couldn't be expected to travel all the way across the ocean, so she wrote them earlier, by muggle post. Anne left her address, since everyone seemed to get along just fine with them, she was sure that her mother wouldn't care if they came to visit, they moved like apparation. Anne immediately quited down when her sister began to stir.

Katie P.O.V.

The night just seemed to slip away, as if time had no control over it. Katie got up early to the chirping birds outside her window. "Damn rats with wings." The young girl mumbled to herself as she stumbled out of bed and looked at her clock. It was six on the dot. 'Well at least I get to see the sun rise for the first time in nearly a year.' she thought to herself before wrapping herself up in a blanket and walking out to an old swing set in the back yard and taking a seat. Everything was so quiet and peaceful… or at least it had been.

"OH, look at those cute ducks!" Anne shouted so loud the ducks got startled and flew far off toward the rising sun.

"Unlike some of the people sitting out here," Katie said in a very sarcastic voice. "are you always this cheerful so early on in the morning?"

"Yeah, I guess I am, it's Metallica, gives the body a good jump start for the day that is ahead. Hey, what were you crying about last night anyway, was it because of some guy? I could kick his ass for you." Anne offered

"I suppose you could say that. No thanks, Ren already offered to do that… Hey were you listening in on my cry last night? How much of it did you hear? Ever consider minding your own business?" Katie asked, she knew that she was red in the face.

'Can't I ever get some damn privacy?'

"Hey, hey, hey, chill out, your room is mine incase you didn't remember, and the walls are paper thin, I could walk through them if I had wanted to. I'm pretty sure that I could have heard you from any place in the house, but listen when I say this, we are all going through the same thing, and E was right about one thing, we wont leave and we all care about you. So stop acting like you're the only one who feels this way." Anne lectured. 'I'm her sister, yet, she is more likely to confide in embarrassing issues with her brother.' Fact was, she felt left out and ignored. Not just by her sister, but her brother and mother as well.

"I knew it, you were listing in, geez it has gotten so two people can't even have a private conversation anymore." Anne either wasn't listening, or just didn't want to. The only thing that she did was look at Katie, smile then turn around and head back to the house.

Back with Harry

Harry awoke with a dull throbbing in his head, it pounded harder than anything that he had ever felt. On the upside, he was awake…and on the floor. "WOTCHER!" Tonks shouted into his ear, only adding to the aching. Harry let out a low groan as he rose up and faced Tonks who looked irritated. "I kick you out of bed and you still won't wake up. We need to leave, we're going to take you to Grimmauld Place before we head to Diagon Alley." Harry nodded and grabbed his wand, you never know who you might just have to hex.

Harry let out a yawn as Tonks walked down to the fireplace and disappeared in the green flames. Harry did the same thing and flopped on top of Tonks on the other end. "A little braver aren't we Harry?" Tonks asked with a smug smirk. Harry stared into her eyes, somehow hiding his blush. Tonks stared right back, not a word was exchanged between the two. They blushed when they heard an irritated Ahem from behind, turning to see who it was, Harry wasn't all that happy to see Ginny, with her arms folded in front of her chest.

"Hey Ginny. How you been?" Harry greeted, looking back down to Tonks, he offered her a helping hand. To which Ginny glared. 'This could be funny.' Tonks thought as she rested her head on Harry's shoulder, our hero being to uneducated in this field, didn't really care, but Ginny sure did.

"I have been great Harry." Ginny said, trying to hide her anger and jealousy. "I have been writing Dean a few times, I was thinking of going to Diagon Alley with him."

"That's nice." Once again, Harry didn't have a clue what Ginny was trying to do. "You should go with him."

"You know what, I just might do that." Ginny stormed before stomping up the steps and into her room. Tonks was rolling on the ground with laughter, and Harry still didn't know why Ginny was acting in that manner. Finally, Tonks rose up from the ground and whipped the tears of laughter away from her eyes and some of the dust off of her robes.

"That was hilarious." She stated, trying to keep her laughter under control. Harry just looked at her and shook his head.

"I'm going to go see Ron and Hermione. Hermione is here right?" Harry asked and Tonks nodded. "I'll remember, don't worry."

"She came back a bit earlier than expected, but she is here." Tonks said as Harry climbed the stairs to greet his friends.

hours later

Katie and her family finally arrived in diagon alley, after two hours of searching and asking for directions, some guy in a bar had to help them, he sure didn't smell to good though. Who would have known that you could hide all this behind a brick wall. "We should split up," mom exclaimed, "you all should have enough money, lets meet back here in an hour." Katie thought that she should get her books first seeing how they were the most annoying and always took the longest to find. As annoying as the books themselves were, they couldn't compare to a certain git that was with them.

"Standard book of spells, grade seven, where the hell is it?"

"My my my, What is a beauty like yourself doing without a man by her side?" A young man with sleek blonde hair pushed back, sneered as he slowly staggered up to Katie, she tried to turn around and walk away, but noticed that there were two cows behind her. Real fat and ugly guys, there was no where to turn, she was trapped. "My name is Draco Malfoy, those two are Crabe and Groyle…Like you don't know that I am the answer to all of your prayers." Everyone could tell by the smell of his breath that he was really drunk. He put his finger on Katie's leg and ran it up the side of her dress. With one swift slap he jerked backward only to lunge forward at her a second later. He gripped her arms real tight and slammed her back against the wall. Pain ran throughout her body. "Girls like you should know your place in the world, on your back, begging for guys like us to come to you!" Then something strange happened, his eyes, it was only for a second, but they changed, they became more snake like then human, green with a black vertical slit in the center, just as quick as it happened, his eyes were back to normal. He ran his hand up my shirt and all she knew was how disgusting this guy was, no matter how hard Katie struggled, she couldn't get away, he was just to strong for her to break free.

Katie was scared by now, they were in the back of the store, a secluded area. This guy was going to have her. So she did what any normal being would have done, struggle more.

"Get the hell off of me you sick son of a bitch!" Katie shouted struggling, but like before, it didn't work, he was too strong. She thought that this guy would have his way with her, those words continued to go through her head until a swift fist knocked him in the side of his face. A boy with long black hair had just knocked him on his ass, she at first thought that it was E, but it was really the Harry Potter. Even in America, he was well known.

"Malfoy, where are your manners, didn't you hear this young girl!" Harry must have been in a bad mood, or maybe he didn't like seeing Katie pressed up against her will "She said off you arsehole."

"I'll never listen to you again Potter, You think that you could take me on in a fight, then you're only deluding…" before he could finish his sentence he was hit with another swift right and left. These shots sent his noise off center and teeth out of his mouth. "Don't think that this is over." As he turned around he notice that Crabe and Groyle were nowhere to be seen, only a petite red haired girl and he was met with one swift kick (Let's just say bellow the belt) Malfoy was down again. He got up real slow this time and turned to Katie, Harry, and the red head and said "I swear I'll get you."

"You ok?" Both Harry and the red head asked in unison. Both of their faces went from overflowing with anger to the kindest that Katie had seen in a while. Harry offered Katie his hand and pulled her to her feet.

"Yeah, your Harry Potter right" He just nodded and smiled "I' m afraid I don't know who you are though?"

"Oh, my name's Ginny."

"Nice to meet you."

"Is everyone ok?" Two more people came in, one looked a lot like Ginny (in the sibling way) and one had real bushy brown hair. They both took drinks from containers that they had with them.

"Yeah, we're all ok." Ginny said "She is just shook up, I think I'll take her around and look for everything on her school list." We both walked out of the store with all the books that I would have needed. "So where are you going to school?"

"A place called Hogwarts, ever heard of it?"

"Oh, that's where we go, I'll show you everything that you will ever need to know, first, there will be a new defense against the dark arts teacher called Tonks, she fought with Harry all this time against the Dark Lord. She's really cool, although Tonks is clumsy. So, tell me about yourself." Ginny and Katie got along real well, she told her about everything that had happened so far, about her family. "You know where you should go, to my brothers joke shop."

Ding Ding. "Hey George look at the beauty that just walked into our shop." Two twins showed up and took one of Katie's hands and kissed it. "You don't look bad either Ginny." She gave them a sharp elbow to the rib.

"These two are my brothers Fred and George, they can give you what you want for free," George open his mouth to say something but after seeing Ginny's glare, he decided against it. "Go ahead." She grabbed Dungbombs, fake wands, love potions, A diary that bites everyone's hands except the owners, some you no poos that you could slip into someone's drink (Malfoy) later on, and these special fire works. Before Katie could grab anything else E and Anne came busting through the door panting.

"You alright?" They both said between breaths

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" The twins now just realized Anne and Katie are twins and wouldn't stop whispering to one another.

"I heard about that Malfoy…… jack…..off…" Ren started before he looked upon Ginny.

"Don't you think that we should be heading back home?" Katie said

"NO WAY" Ginny shouted "you and your handsome brother are coming to stay at our house for the rest of the summer," she came up to Ren "We can think of all sorts of fun games." now face to face running her finger down his chest. Ren being a man, offered no protests. Something was just odd about it though, in Ren's eyes, there was a bit of lust and love, Ginny's held something else, it kind of looked like something that resembled greed and something else Katie couldn't quite place, perhaps desire. All she knew was that Ginny really really wanted something…and it wasn't her brother.


	3. how?

Katie left the room with Ginny laughing as they walked down the streets. "You're such a little bitch." Katie said between laughs.

"Excuse me?" She spat with her hand on her hips, she kind of reminded Katie of her mom whenever she would get mad at her or one of her siblings.

"Well, you're dating that one guy named, umm, what was his name? I already forgot. Also, you're short."

"His name is Dean. Of course I'm dating, I was just teasing your brother, I do like him though." We walked for a while till we reached another joke shop, it was called Zonkos. "What's me being petite have to do with dating you brother?" To which Katie said something about him having to bend to far down to kiss you and hurting his back.

"Oh, I got an idea, wait hear for just a moment." Katie sprinted into the store before Ginny could put up an argument. She bought just a few bottles of truth serum. "Oh, hello." She bellowed, Harry, Hermione, and Ron where now standing next to Ginny. Both Ron and Hermione stared at her with cold eyes.

"Hey Katie." Harry shouted even though she was about two feet away from him.

"We came to warn the both of you," Hermione interrupted

"That Draco was planning to get you worse than both me and Harry." Ron added

"Do you guys always finish each others sentences?" Katie implied more than asked. Ginny looked at the ground while covering her mouth. 'I was honestly not trying to be funny, I really wanted to know the answer. God I hate it when your friends think your funny when you're not trying to be.' Katie thought

"No, this is just a special occasion. Anyway," Harry Exclaimed. "are you going to stay at the Burrow?"

"What in the blue hell is a 'burrow'?" Katie asked

"It's our home, no where safer." Ginny shouted raising her arms as if she was a cheerleader

"Well than why don't you just call it a house?"

"You'll see when you get there." Harry interjected

"Oh, well maybe. Hey where will you be staying? I may want to drop by for a visit." Harry looked at the ground trying to hide the red that spread all over his face. It took her a few seconds, but Katie's face went red as well. "No, No, No, not like that you depraved pervert."

"You want to go on a walk?" Harry blurted out still looking at the ground and blushing.

"Yeah sure, whatever. But if we go we have to look for my mom as well. If E knew than chances are that she knows as well."

"Ron, lets get going," Hermione said giving his arms hard yanks.

"No way, this is just getting to the good part." Ron interjected, you could just tell by the way that he was resisting that he had listened to every word that had come out of Harry's and Katie's mouth.

"If you like mouths than you'll love what comes out of mine." Hermione said in a very cool seductive tone. She slowly rose to the tips of her toes and nibbled on Ron's ear lobe. He then turned and kissed her passionately.

"Do you mind if I tag along Harry?" Ginny cooed covering her eyes with her hands as not to have to look at Ron and Hermione. "You know how they get. They totally forget that they are in public and don't even try to hide what they do to each other."

"What do they do?" Katie asked not too sure if I really wanted to know.

"Nothing worse than they do to each other behind closed doors," Harry said as a slow smirk found it's way across his mouth

"Have you been using legemency on them, or have you been peeping in on them again?" Ginny implied with a playful smile on her face "Either way Ron wont be all that happy."

"Maybe I have been doing a bit of both," Harry began. "And it's not even like I need to, they're so damn loud I'm surprised that you're mom hasn't heard yet."

"All I know is that I'll be sleeping with my door wide open." Both Harry and Ginny started to laugh at the statement. 'God it happened again! Don't you hate it when you're trying not to be funny but your friends laugh at you anyway.' Katie thought, twice in a day, that must be a record. They told her everything that she would need to know at Hogwarts, people to watch out for, dating couples and even the houses and what they are all about.

"So Katie, have you met anyone that you really like?" Ginny wondered, Katie thought that she wanted her to say Fred or George.

"Yeah, Crabbe and Groyle, I just love their fat roles." Katie shouted it as loud as she could, which looking back now may not have been that great of an idea, they must have been well known because everyone stared like she should have been riding the short bus to school. "No, I'm just kidding, I haven't seen anyone in particular. Anyone cute at Hogwarts?"

"I suppose," Ginny replied shrugging. She then began to look all around herself as if looking for something or someone. "Where did Harry go just now?" We looked for a bit and soon saw him paying a lot for a broom stick in a store down the street from where he had left us.

"Here catch." Harry ordered as he threw it at me. It was called a Nimbus 2000.

"Hey, thanks a lot Harry, but why'd you buy it for me?" Katie asked blushing slightly in embarrassment.

"Yeah, you never buy jack for me!" Ginny complained, they walked around for about an hour before they found Clarrise, Anne and Ren. The exact moment that Ginny saw Ren she clung to his arm like a cat caught in a tree totally unwilling to let go of him.

"Well I think that it's a marvelous idea!" Clarrise exclaimed when the teenagers voiced their desire to have her children spend some time at the Burrow. "You all took to each other very fast, you should have no trouble at all making new friends once you're in Hogwarts." The rest of the day was pretty uneventful, even though it went by pretty fast.

Once Katie, Anne and Ren were home, their mom told them to come down and take a seat on the couch. "Ok," their mom began. "The reason that I have been going out is to stop the dark lord Voldemort, what I do is gather information on whatever I can, anything from plans to the ranks of deatheaters. I apologize for not telling you all earlier, I just didn't want to worry you. But now that we are near the headquarters, I would be leaving more often to go on the missions, and I thought that it was time that you knew the truth."

"Mom, no offence, but we don't care." Anne said. "I mean, I will be worried when you leave, but this is clearly something that you feel that you must do, if there is anything that we could do to help, then just let us know." Ren and Katie nodded in agreement, Clarrise smiled and gave them a hug.

"There's something that I have to tell you, we are not going to the Weasley's, we are going to Harry's home that he inherited from his grandfather when he died. Also, there is another reason we came to London, more so then the Order itself, you see, it was to get away from you dad as you know, but now, something has gone wrong, we don't know what, but, your father has found us." Katie was the only one unaffected.

"How mom, how did he find us, we were so careful. How mom? For Christ's sake, we didn't even use magic, how the hell did he find us." E clenched his fists and began to punch holes in the wall and collapsed to his knees.

"I don't know baby. No one can figure it out." Tears were now streaming down Clarrise's face. She moved to the ground and cradled her son in her arms.

"Why mom?" Anne cried on desperation. "Why won't he leave us alone, like we left him?" She was staring their mom in the eyes awaiting an answer that she knew would never come. Katie felt so left out, there was something that none of them had wanted her to know. There was a cold feeling in her gut, there was part of her that had not wanted to know because of the pain that would be attached to this secret.

"Well, should we get going, we're going to be late." Mom picked Ren up and started the fire intent on changing the subject. 


	4. getting comfy

We walked onto the porch and through the thick wooden door, they were told earlier to be as quiet as possible, that there were things in this house that weren't meant to be disturbed. They walked straight into the living room, and it was even worse than it looked. Cobwebs all over and you could beat the dust out of the furniture for hours and still have much more dust to beat out. As they walked into the house they also heard a voice yelling off in the distance. "Filthy traitor, you are lucky that I'm not alive to give you what you deserve you ugly mud blood lover. You should have died with your soft Sirius." 

"What in the world is yelling, it's so loud." Katie shouted covering her ears as a young woman with bubblegum pink hair came stumbling out with a metal bucket stuck on her foot.

"Sorry everyone," The young woman yelled, she was wearing a black cloak and long dark boots, you could tell she was a head turner by the way that Ren was drooling over her. As she tried to turn around, she knocked down a near by table sending the contents all over the floor, "Oh no no no, Molly's going to kill me." She turned around "Wotcher!" She yelled throwing her arms wide for a hug holding mom tight. "It's ok Clarrise, your friends and family will always be here to protect you." She placed a small unseen object into her hands. Clunk, clunk, clunk, the bucket went as she walked toward us. "You lot must be Anne, Ren, and Katie, my name is Tonks. Your mother and I go back a little ways, anyway, I'm especially excited to meet you, I will be your tutor and your defense against the dark arts teacher." She said giving each of us a friendly hug, but Ren must have gotten confused and ended up with a red hand mark across his face.

"Your real creepy you know that?" Kate said to her brother. "Your lucky I hit you, I doubt she would have been gentle." Tonks just laughed.

"Oh you're my hero, jumping to my defense, how sweet. Cute too." Tonks said, making Katie blushed a little and she smirked again "Heh, it's ok, people have done much worse, besides, it helps with my confidence, lets me know that I still can turn a head or two," she said giving Ren a wink that made him turn a deep red.

"Oh, red, where are the Weasleys, are they here?" Katie asked hoping that they weren't. It was odd, it seemed like Ginny was wearing a second face, it isn't anything that you can see, but only something that you could feel.

"Yes dear, they are, I believe my children are in your room. Tonks, may I have a word." She asked sternly. She seemed to be kind though, a short plump woman who proved to Katie, that as woman age , that doesn't mean they grow less attractive.

"Don't be fooled, she's evil, she'll kill me for waking Ms. Black, don't leave me," Tonks begged

"Tonk's knock it off," Clarrise retorted.

"Yeah sure, comin' Molly," Tonks replied and walked straight into the kitchen. Soon she came back out and said, "There is going to be another meeting tonight, so you lot stay upstairs and keep occupied alright." Giving us a quick wink at the word occupied. As if on cue, we sprinted upstairs and past the screaming portrait only stopping to catch our breath outside the door .

"Hi guys," Ginny said in her normal cheerful voice as she hugged each of us. This room was far different from any other, velvet hung from the king size bed, all four of them, the room was the size of our house, down at the other side of the room was a big couch and a flat screen T.V. and rows upon rows of book shelves, books included, even a small kitchen and bathroom. "Is this the house?" Katie asked making Ginny and Harry laugh. Ron and Hermione looked on in disgust

"I hope you don't mind," Harry began "But all of us are told to share a room, the eight of us. You see, there have been an increase in death eater activities, and we need to make room in this house, so all the rooms are huge, and are going to have about six people to them. Oh," Harry added, "And George as well as Fred will be staying with us."

"Really, how big is this house, and how many people are going to be staying here total, and why?" Anne asked

"Well, all of the order are staying as well as a few of our classmates, we think that Voldmort might have motive to get each one of the people within this house." Harry said looking into the distance. We were able to cut the tension in the air with the knife, so everyone tried to change the subject. We sat on the soft bed chatting gingerly amongst each other. Katie didn't know how, but she could feel that Anne was uncomfortable. Her eyes were down stricken, and it wasn't because the floor looked good. She also continued to shift back and forth, wriggling around.

"What's up, you alright?" Katie asked to her. She wasn't about to take no for an answer if she knew that something was wrong.

"They're talking about us, all of them," Anne replied

"Who?" Harry asked

"The people down stairs."

"How do you know?" Ren asked

"Not sure, but what I am sure about is those two are talking about us, not nice things either." She said looking briefly at Hermione and Ron.

"You're being paranoid," Katie replied

"Am I?" Anne asked, "I heard them say that your underwear is showing, and I can't disagree. I do disagree with what they are saying about you though and your activities." Katie looked down to see that she was right. Harry took off his sweater and wrapped it around her waist "Thanks," Katie whispered.

"I'm sorry for the way that they are acting, they usually aren't assholes." Harry said now catching the attention of Ginny and Ren, who were engrossed in their own little world and conversation. "What did they say?"

"Nothing that a lady can't repeat," Anne said on the verge of tears. Outward she put up a strong front but it was only for public and distrusted people. 'It's odd," Ren thought, watching her eyes water, slowly going into big brother mode. 'She usually doesn't let anyone see her like this she doesn't take to people this fast either.' Harry was about to stand up, but Katie put her hand on his shoulder and whispered into his ear

"That's nice, but we can take care of ourselves." She looked at Anne and told her to follow Katie's lead as they both stood up. "I think that my sister and I have been humiliated enough for one night," she said looking at a very smug Hermione and started to walk toward the door "Also," Katie began, stopping in her steps and turning around to face Hermione and Ron "If you have anymore shit to say you scruffy haired bitch, then say it to our face. Got that?" Katie spat.

"Oi, you slag, what gives you the right to talk to Hermione that way?" Before Katie could reply though Anne delivered the fiercest slap that I have ever seen, for god sake, she hit him so hard, Ron did a flip in the air!

"DON'T YOU EVER CALL HER A SLUT YOU SCRUFFY RAT," Anne screamed before stomping out the room with Katie right behind her. All the girls could hear was the muffled screams of Harry and Ginny with Ren coming out not to long before the shouting match.

"You two ok?" Ren asked

"Yeah, do you think that we should ask for a new room?" Katie stated, knowing the answer was no, none of us would pass up a chance to spend a night with our friends like this, even if they hated two of them.

"You should have seen the steam coming out of there ears, they were like really really scary. Remind me not to piss off Ginny ever again." We walked the long dark corridors and found an empty room. All of the time that we walked, we couldn't stop laughing or talking about the incident "And," Ren said gasping for air between laughs "He had the biggest red hand mark across his face." The laughing never stopped, it went on for so long that tears were coming down our cheeks. "Did you see the flip?"

"Oh my god, they're so sad that they're crying!" She was teary eyed and pouting "if I were you I would have aimed lower." She gave Anne a tight hug. Again, Katie found this to be odd, never did she get the impression that Ginny was the type to cry or even let a tear slip from her eye.

"And she did," Harry said smiling "Ron usually doesn't act this way, especially not to his sister or his good friends, you should have heard the shouting match. Word of advice Ren, don't make her angry." He said pointing toward Ginny. "Also, Anne, he use to own a pet rat, if it makes you feel better they look a lot alike." We spent quite a while just sitting and laughing, still unaware of the trouble that lay outside our doors.

_Later that night._

"Could you lot come into the kitchen for a minuet?" asked Molly, her voice held a bit of distress.

"Yeah, sure mum!" Ginny shouted. We all trounced down the stairs in single file. "What is it?" The room only had a few people in it. Molly, Arthur, Tonks, mom, and some old guy. He sort of looked like farther time, but there was something odd to him, it was a little like Ginny, a second face, ¦it was like you couldn't help but to trust him, and that real odd twinkle in his eye. "Hello Anne, Katherine, Ren, I hope that your stay within London has been a pleasant one. I hope you understand, but I don't have a lot of time, so I just have to give you the brief overlook." The old man said "My name is Albus Dumbledore. I have a small request for you three as well as Ms. Weasley and Mr. Potter with the two Weasley twins, Fred and George, I would like you to take some special classes in order to prepare for the war, it will be a long one, but one that needs to be fought. Obviously, your help would be greatly appreciated." With that, he disappeared with a pop.

"Alright lot," Tonks said "I'm sure that you probably have some questions, and I might just have the answers to them."

"What would we be doing, and would we be the only ones in the class?" Kate asked "Also, why the three of us, why not just the Weasleys and Harry I mean that, Hermione and Ron seem to be a lot closer to Harry and we are?"

"Ok, first of all, you would be learning advanced spells and charms specifically used to counter strong dark curses. Finally, you'll all learn occlumency and animigus tricks, through animigus you'll learn how to release your inner animal, it reflects your specific traits or abilities, sometimes even wants of the individual, and as for your other question, your father, can only be killed by someone with a close relationship with him, he has somehow created a tie to the magical world, that allows him to live, until killed by someone who cares for him, how do I know this? Well, Dumbledor told me." Tonks said, both knowing that Clarrise was cringing and that she just dropped a bomb on the unsuspecting trio. Anne and Ren scowled at the mention of the mans name, Katie was wondering why it had to be someone that had cared for the man in order to kill him.

"Why are Fred and George joining us, didn't they drop out of school?" Anne asked, clearly forcing down the idea that she or one of her siblings would have to kill their father in the near future. What was odd was that Molly smiled at the mention of her sons who dropped out.

"Yeah they did, but as you can see, they are very resourceful and quick thinkers. Don't forget the shop that they have filled with there inventions and how quick they are with there wands." Everyone's mood seemed to rise when the successful twins names were mentioned.

"What of Ron and Hermione?" Harry asked, everyone's mood fell even lower, all of the joy had just been sucked out of the room.

"They have already received their training from the order, so they will not be included in these lessons." Tonks said. Harry was beyond anger, he was shaking and clenching his fists so hard that blood now fell from the open wounds. "I'm the one that has to fucking kill Voldemort. Why is he training my friends and so graciously leaving me out?" Harry thought and thought but couldn't come up with a good reason for any of this, Harry decided until he could find a good reason to trust Dumbledore's decisions, he wouldn't.

"Could we have a different room?" Katie asked "I'm not too fond of Ron at the moment. He kept saying nasty things about Anne and I." Arthur just nodded and pointed us towards the spare room and told us that the twins were currently using it, but probably wouldn't mind sharing.

"What do you lot want? Why hello Anne," Fred said taking her hand in his and gently kissing it.

"You work too fast brother," George replied

"Pervert, eyes on hers," Ginny said while giving Fred a sharp elbow to the ribs "Dad told us to come up here and sleep, he doesn't want us sharing a room with Ron or Hermione."

"Yeah, sure, small problem though, we'll have to share beds. Now no frisking the one you sleep with, and Ginny, this rule pertains to you, absolutely NO TOUCHING HARRY!"

'Weird,' Ren thought. 'Why would they say that to her. She's dating me maybe they don't know?' We sat up sharing stories and laughing with one another for what seemed like ages.

_Dear diary,_

_'I don't like this. It's so false, no one is real.' Katie wrote. 'The only one here that I trust outside of my family is Harry, Ron and Hermione is a little obvious why I hate them. Ginny is a little more complicated, it's the look in her eyes when she watches Harry walk or move, it's also what the twins said, I think that they were only half joking with the whole thing._

_There is another two women, Tonks and Molly. Tonks seems odd, clumsy but genuine. Bit of a flirt though. Other than that, she seems like your normal person, Um, with pink hair that she can change, that is so cool. Anyway, she watches Harry the way that Ginny does, with lust and passion. I don't blame the either of them for the attraction to Harry, he is like Tonks, genuine, and kind. Tonks didn't even beat the shit out of Ren when he grabbed her, maybe she is trying to earn our trust. Also, she answered all the questions, even when the other adults seem to cringe at the questions. She's kinda cute too._

_Molly is a bit harder to place. Obviously I do not know a lot about her, but from what I can tell, she seems to be proud of her sons and daughter and even proud of everything that they do. I don't mean to make fun of them, but the twins dropped out. Mum would castrate and nudder like no tomorrow if_ _any of us even thought of doing that. Granted, they were a giant success, but it was still something that she wouldn't want for them, the shop could have flopped, and from what they told me she was against the whole thing from the beginning it seems a little odd why she would flip like that, even if she was wrong. Maybe she is putting on a brave face?_

_Anne and Ren are acting normal I guess, they seem to be pushing something down though. Moments after being told that they had to kill dad, you could feel the anger pouring off of them, now they seem perfectly calm and cool. Are they use to this? How could they be? It's not everyday that someone that you have just met drops a bombshell like this on your lap. And why does it have to be one of us? Couldn't one of the adults set him on fire or something? I mean they don't have to be creative, he is just a guy, kick him in the nadds. Granted, I never was too close to the man, he seemed to be kind to me, but like almost everything else, they have a second face and maybe that is what I saw? I don't know, this is getting confusing, why isn't everything black and white? That's easier._

_Whatever, I guess I could ask mom about this later, maybe one of the others want to write in this._

Finishing with her final thought, Katie found out that they had all jumped into bed with each other. Ginny got in with Ren (despite the protest of Fred and George)

"Gin, wouldn't you be more comfy in something a little less reviling?" Katie asked

"Yeah, we're your brothers, and don't need to see you half naked, Gin." Yelled Fred and George in unison. Katie was nodding her head, supporting the twins and their argument, she didn't want Ren to be half naked with a girl that he had just met.

"Well, to bad for you, besides, I don't see you are wearing much more. Besides, I'm comfy in a tank top and shorts."

Katie lost this argument, she was in pretty much the same thing that Ginny was in, and Anne wasn't to different either. Anne hopped into bed with George, and Katie got in with Harry. The lights faded with the background as Harry wrapped his arms around Katie and pulled her close to him protectively. Katie thought that was more to comfort him than her.

_Okay, I made some modifications to these chapters, ideas and feelings from the characters are the most common, now please leave a review telling me if I am covering it a little better now. I made a bit of a mistake in the last chapter, he inherited the house from Sirius, not his godfather, sorry if you were confused on that last part. Leave a review, I really like some feedback  
_


	5. break away

Ok. I am combining chapter together so I can get back to writing new chapters quicker. So that's why the chapters seem a little longer.

Katie awoke alone the day after, 'Where's Harry?' she thought. 'And where is my blanket,' She sat up and rubbed the sand out of her eyes to see Harry looming over Fred, his butt crack was showing as his ass was straight up in the air, slowly, Harry pored the rubbing alcohol, that he was holding, down his crack. "OW." Fred shouted jumping out of bed and ran around the room "My butt's on fire!" Slowly George gently rolled Anne off of his chest and sat up, looking at the image of his brother running around the room screaming and holding his ass.

"Could you be a little quieter Fred? We're trying to sleep." George asked

"How could I, my ass is on fire!" A light went on in George's head, you could just tell by the look in his eyes. "Fred, you genius, we just got a new product, come, we need to mass produce." All of that time Harry hid in the suit of armor in the corner, just as soon as they exited, Harry hoped out, tears down his face from laughing so hard, everyone was truly happy at that moment. Little did they know that it wasn't going to last all that long.  
The day dragged on, not that anyone was complaining. They all had a lot of fun on their brooms playing quidtich, Katie loved her new Nimbus 20, 'Harry's so cool' Katie thought to herself. She made a real good chaser and a decent seeker. When they played a few games, Katie was usually on Harry's team with Anne against Ren, Ginny, Fred and George on the other team, even though they had another player, it was relatively far.

They still had a lot of fun that was until, "Hey Katie," Harry shouted, "You're the cutest witch on a broom that I ever saw." She turned a light pink.

Ginny and Anne both shot death glares at Harry. "What are we?" They both shouted in unison, 'He's so dead' Katie thought mentally laughing.

A dark red orb shout up from the ground and flew past the young girl's ear, thinking that it was a quaffle, she chased it and heard screaming from bellow. Immediately she drew her wand and flew down as fast as her broom could carry her, only to find Mrs. Weasley with a wand in hand shooting curses at the men in the dark cloaks 'Deatheaters' she thought 'How the hell did they find us way out here.'

Harry rose his wand and shouted "SECTUMSEMPRA!" It was a scary spell, a flash of wind came down and cut a deatheater deep.

'I'll show them I'm no push over!' Katie thought to herself while Ren was fighting four deatheaters along side Tonks, who was aiming at a certain Malfloy, But the woman only seemed to be blocking Tonk's attacks and not so much as to go on the offense.

Katie landed on the ground next to a tall deatheater and held her wand next to her head assuming her fighting pose. "You won't win girl." the deatheater spat.

"You'd be surprised at what this girl can do. MESACASE!" Katie shouted as lightning strands shout out of her wand, the deatheater jumped high into the sky, so far that from Katie's perspective, he managed to block out the sun.

"INCARSINA," the man shouted as a flame ball flew from his wand.

"PROTECTAGO," a large shield appeared before Katie and surrounded her. 'He must have charms, how else could this person jump so high in the air,' The flame engulfed both the young girl and her shield, when the flames died down, she hopped out and casted one of her favorite spells. "ESCANTIA," Katie's shield turned to ice and shot out into separate shards flying toward the hooded man, he dodged most, but three flew to close and cut off his mask to reveal flaming red hair and they both stopped in their attacks. "Ron, what are you doing? You might not be my friend, but you are Harry's. How could you betray him like this?" He just snickered at Katie's comment.

"You're a silly slut, I'm not Ron, just posing, now that I have what I need, I'll be leaving soon, just after I make you my bitch. WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA." Katie's wand left her hand as she blindly charged toward Ron, dogging the spells shot at her and tackled him to the ground when she was close enough, then she took the wand out of his hand and threw it far away as she could, finally, as a form of punishment, she started smacking him repeatedly, until her side was met with a swift kick, she rolled off to see bushy hair person holding both Anne and Ginny in each one of her hands.

"They were nothing at all," the deatheater sneered. Out of anger at seeing both of them dragged around by their hair, Katie charged, "LEVIAR," a red beam hit her in the chest and began to hoist her high into the air, she screamed for help. Hermione merely smiled at the pain, clearly she enjoyed it. Then it happened, slowly, but it was as clear as day, they were changing in appearance, Hermione's hair went red and she grew pudgy, the nose turned more into a snout than anything. Ron grew fat, his hair short and black.

"SECTUMSEMPRA," Ron and Harry shouted together, two stands of air shot out and nearly sliced off the fat girls right hand. She screamed in pain as the large boy who use to look like Ron stood up and grabbed her before apparating away. Katie was laying on the ground, still conscious as she crawled over to where her wand was and stood up with great effort.

"You ok?" Ron asked , out of reaction Katie pointed her wand him "It's ok, I won't hurt you. The others may need help, we got Anne and Ginny to safety, but if you are still able to fight, then your help would be most appreciated."

Surprised by his politeness, Katie hopped on a near by broom and took Ron by the hand and flew as fast as the broom could carry them toward the others, things hadn't improved too much, they were still outnumbered, Ren and Harry were fighting off four deatheaters, Mrs. Weasley was with Tonks and her husband, Arthur, against another four deatheaters, each shooting what appeared to be the same curse that was used on Katie a moment ago. Ron hopped off the broom and landed next to his dad who was down to a knee wriggling in pain because of a stray curse that had hit him, Ron was shooting curses left and right vigorously, he aimed like the others, to stop them, not to kill them.

Katie continued to fly until she was over Harry and Ren, Ren used his made up spell, SHADOW SHOT as five orbs of darkness came out and surrounded a deatheater, eventually caving in and each exploding as they made contact. Needless to say, the Deatheater went down hard. A dark wizard positioned himself behind Ren during the excitement and raised his wand, without thinking, Katie hopped off of the broom and shouted, "ESCANTIA," three ice shards landed in there back and one into the masked individuals hand. He fell immediately, screaming in pain, but soon after a green orb flew past her head, if not for one of Ren's shadow orbs knocking it off course, it would of hit her, it missed by no more then three centimeters. "ACCIO BROOM," Katie shouted, before hitting the ground, "All in the air."

'Yeah, I'm that good,' Katie thought with a smirk as she mounted the same broom and flew next to Harry and Ren. "Miss me?" Katie asked, she could see a small smile on both of their faces.

"The others need help," Ren gasped, panting from exhaustion, weather he wanted to admit it or not, the fight nearly took everything that he had. "I'm going to help Ron and the others."

"Yeah go on, now focus Harry, we still have two left," Katie said as they turned their attention to the two masked individuals who stood before them. They were quick and their spells seemed to be far stronger then the others, the silver masks that they wore reflected sunlight and showed that they were a notch ahead of the other Deatheaters. It took a lot out of the pair just to block there attacks.

With the fling of a wrist, Katie took out a small mirror out of her back pocket and flung it behind a deatheater that she was fighting, "You have bad aiming little girl." He laughed as it flew past his head and landed directly behind him.  
"MESACASE," she shouted, the lightning strands hit the mirror at a thirty degree angle and shot right back at the man, he screamed as each strand hit it's target before falling to the ground twitching, Katie turned to Harry, who was chewing on brimstone bubble gum, another one of the twins inventions, spitting flames at the deatheater barley missing. "INCARSINA," a large fire ball came out of Katie's wand stopping the death eater in their tracks, as Harry's flame breath engulfed the deatheaters wand.

The deatheaters left with only the they only these parting words, "Very nice, but you won't be so lucky next time." The deatheater rose from the flames, it was a female with light brown hair, she had deep blue eyes and pale skin and a body that can make you drool. The truly strange thing was that she didn't seem to be hurt by the flames. Scooping up her partner she then apparated away, Katie looked back to see Ren charging toward her, bleeding only a small amount from his mouth as she fell backward on a bed of grass, unable to keep her eyes open a moment longer.

Katie P.O.V.

I fell back onto the dirt and awoke in an instant, the thing is, it just wasn't where I happened to fall. "I don't think I'm in Kansas anymore," I said. The only thing that I could gather from my surroundings, was that I was in a forest of sorts, the majority of the trees were dead and there was a lot of sound being made. All I could do was walk. Trying to take in my surroundings, I saw many snakes, to small to be basilisks, but to big to be classified as anything considered a normal snake. There was also griffins, and centaurs. After what seemed like an eternity of walking, I was lucky enough to stumble on footprints, it looked as if there were about seven people walking through the abyss together. I sprinted forward in hopes of catching up and getting help, the only thing that greeted me though was the sounds of explosions far off in the distance.

'They may be violent, but I still don't have a way out of here.' Despite my better judgment and the thoughts that kept running through my head, like how no one could help me should they attack me, I continued down the path. 'How much farther do I have to walk until I... Oh god!' No words could describe the carnage that laid before my eyes, so many bodies laid down on the ground, laying in pools of their own blood, poring from the parts of there body that should have limbs attached to them, behind the bodies was a sole house, with explosions still erupting from the inside. My gut told me to run, but I wouldn't allow myself to, so I approached the door, my feet now drenched in blood of the ones who died not too long ago, by the looks of it though, they were all deatheaters, 'The world didn't lose anything of value today.' I thought darkly.

Slowly, the door opened and there they stood, the hooded figures, they were not dementors, nor where they anything that could possibly resemble a human. Half of the hooded figures had on black vests, the other half had silver, they wore pointed gauntlets, smeared with blood, and silver spiked boots. They wore tattered shorts that only revealed the bottom of their shins, two centimeters short of their boots. Something caught my attention, you couldn't see their faces, the only thing that was visible (on their faces) was their eyes. The seven of them stood against ten of Voldmort's strongest and most trusted, not to mention Voldmort himself in the back next to her father.

"Fool," the hooded figure with green eyes hissed. "You will fall today, we will make sure of that." Each of the hooded figures drew seals in the air and in an instant and weapons were made from the materials that surrounded them. In one hand there was a weapon and in the other, a wand.

"Turn the right corner girl, and you can find anything that you desire. Find Bellatrix Lestrange, you will need her, now go, this scene is not for your eyes." The figure with the icy blue eyes said. Before sending me away, the figure with red eyes placed a small piece of paper in my pocket.

back at the Grimmauld Place 

Harry couldn't believe what he had just seen with his own eyes, Ron, he was casting a lot of dark curses left and right, but it didn't matter, not to Harry anyway, he looked about, and no matter which direction, he could not find Katie. He ran, no particular destination in mind and looked as hard as he could for Katie, still she was not to be found. His desperation then turned to anger, he hit, caste curses, and shouted her name before falling to his knees. He strained his eyes, looking in all directions, everything looked normal, at least that was what he had thought. He looked far off and saw a small spec, 'My stupid glasses.' Harry thought to himself just to realize that he had lost them a long time ago and whatever that spot was, he wasn't imaging it. Rising slowly, he walked, the spot looked only to be a mile away, when he arrived the spot was just disappearing, 'What the hell?'

"Harry, what are you doing? Pick her up and bring her inside," Ron shouted.

"What do you want?" Harry shouted back.

"For you to bring the girl inside fool, like I had just asked," Ron replied pointing behind Harry's feet. Harry spun around and looked down to see Katie on the floor, in a small ball clutching her knees.

"Oh shit!" Harry shouted scooping her up in his arms and taking her to his room lying her on his bed.

The next day

"She isn't hurt," Tonks said "We won't know what happened to her for sure until she wakes up and tells us what happened."  
"Don't worry she's awake!" Katie said springing up and into Tonks chest as she was leaning over looking on at her patient and taking the pulse of her left hand 'What do I do? This is so weird! And who the hell takes the pulse of someone's left wrist when the right wrist is closer?" Katie wondered. Something was worse though, she was stunned and could not move, her face was stuck for what seemed like centuries.

"I didn't know that you liked me that much!" Tonks said before pulling back and batting her eyelashes at Katie. In an instant, her demeanor changed. "Tell me, what happened to you, you alright? Stop blushing, it's not that embarrassing, and stop Harry, you jerk. It's not that funny." Harry was rolling on the ground in hysterics.

"It's not that, you see, I sent for Fred's and George's special wears and they will go off any minuet, I thought that everyone would need cheering up." Within two seconds Percy flew through the door with two of Fred's and George' rockets taped to his shorts flying through the air with a very irritated look in his eyes. Soon Ron ran in and the smell of dungbombs went off in almost every room. The strange thing is that the pattern in which the rockets, as well as Percy of course, flew, they constantly made inappropriate hand gestures and spelled words that were best left unsaid. After that, Percy took his leave through the bedroom window and out onto the garden with a fabulous explosion that spelt out the words "DO US PROUD HARRY!" Not an of us, even Percy who was way out in the field could stop laughing.

"Harry, that was brilliant," Tonks announced. "Just one question, how did you get the rockets on his shorts without him or anyone else noticing?" Harry went through his plan which involved a disillusion charm, an invisibility cloak and the dungbombs as a distraction.

"That's so awesome, just like your father and Sirius, Harry," Tonks said as Harry stood and took a bow, Anne of course applauded. "Anyway, Katie, why don't you tell me where you were?"

"I don't know, it might have been a dream for all that I know, it seemed so unreal, so many were dead." She now had everyone's attention. "Well, when I hit the ground, I opened my eyes and saw I was surrounded by trees, most looked as if a fire burned them away, anyway as I wandered, I found a group of deatheaters on the ground. They were missing parts of their bodies, the blood of the dead rose up to your knees. Anyway, they were all laid out in front of a old house and when I went in to see what was going on, I found that weird guy with the superiority complex, what was his name now, Moldy Pork, anyway, there were these dark hooded figures, not anything like I have ever seen before. They had an aura of neither darkness nor light, they opposed Voldmort, and my father was by his side. The strange thing about the hooded figures was that they, I don't even know how to put it, were incredibly different from one another. Like each had something different in there own aura, some seemed kinder, some seemed to be full of anger. What was even weirder though was that the only real thing that they had in common was that they had a black cape and hood on, the hood put a shadow over their face, the only thing about their face that you could see was the eye color, then one of them somehow sent me back."

"Did they say anything helpful?" Ron asked

"They did say something, we need to find someone called Bellatrix Lestrange, then they gave me this." She held out the piece of paper as Harry and Tonks snatched it out of her hand and quickly read through the note.

"It couldn't be," Tonks said. Harry put an arm around her as she rested her head on his shoulder, tears falling silently.

"If this note is true, which it may not be, then she does deserve a chance, it says nothing about who I could or couldn't bring, and I know that you want to come." Harry implied as Tonks cried into his shoulder, "We need to get going soon if we are going to catch her."

Harry and Tonks

They ended up in a night club where the music was so loud it shook the dance floor. "Keep your eyes open, and don't take any risks, we are here to see her, also, if you know any dark magic, and we are confronted, don't be afraid to use it," Harry instructed before they moved from the entrance.

"Funny that you mention that ," Bellatrix cooed into his ear they both spun around as quick as lightning and had their wands at her throat. "Calm down, I have a proposition for you. I pledge an oath to you, and you take in Draco's, mother Narcissa, in with you when you leave as well as. And put us in a place where we could perform a ritual." Tonks merely snarled at her aunts offer.

"You got a deal, as long as you make sure to pledge allegiance to me," Harry said.

"WHAT, HARRY, DID YOU FORGET THAT SHE KILLED SIRIUS!" Tonks shouted outrageously.

"I didn't mean to, I'm so sorry," tears filled Bellatrix's eyes "I shot a stunner and he fell into the void, I never meant for him to die. I understand if you hate me Nymphadora."

"Don't ever call me that!" Tonks shouted.

"Tonks, calm yourself, if you looked at the spell itself, it resembled a stunner, the killing curse looks more like a green vapor coming from a wand. Bellatrix stunned Sirius and he then fell into the void. Only for a moment, I saw a look of regret on her face, although she was quick to cover it, I still saw it, that is the only reason that I am considering to take her in," Harry finished explaining.

Tonks then tossed Bellatrix a small vile of truth serum. "Drink it, then I will ask you a few questions, got it?" Bellatrix drank it and looked Tonks straight in the eyes "If you cared about Sirius, then why would you fight him?"

"Part of me didn't," replied Bellatrix. "I was under imperious curse, my husband had control over me as well as Narcissa, we need to get away. It's horrible there."

"What of Snape?"

"He is evil, always has been, he will never be on our side, you see, he seeks power, and believes that Voldmort is that power, idolizing the man, he furthered his studies of magic and fell to deep into the Dark Arts."

"Why would you want to get away now?" Tonks asked

"Well, if you haven't guessed, Voldmort is real ugly, and because of this he cannot land a woman, so he abuses both myself and Narcissa, may I ask a question. Do you still hate me Nymphadora?"

"It was beyond your control, I can't hate you for that." Tonks replied. "But at the same time, I cannot forgive, it's a little confusing to explain." The three turned to the sounds of approaching footsteps.

"YOU DARE BETRAY US, YOU WILL SUFFER A HORIBLE DEATH FOR THIS!" With that, three deatheaters were going to attack, but all Bellatrix did was smile sinisterly. "WHAT IS SO DAMN FUNNY YOU TRAITOROUS WENCH?"

"I am!" Narcissa said as she blew all three of the deatheaters to an early grave with a killing curse. "Glad to see that they are willing to listen to reason."

"Well," Bellatrix said rubbing the back of her neck while smiling. "This is a dance club, so I am going to do what's natural." Bellatrix then went to the dance floor, surprising that no one noticed the three people who just died a moment ago. Harry, Tonks and Narcissa sat at a near by booth.

"I've got a question. How come no one noticed you killed those three deatheaters?" Harry asked

"It's a charm Draco discovered. We have a small issue on our hands, you see, Voldmort is... I don't know how to put it, he found an ancient ritual, it is very tiring and there is a strong chance that you could die from it, what they do is they kill an animal, has to be a fresh kill, then they draw the ritual seals in the blood of the animal. Once it is done, if you expel great enough magic, your body will take on the desirable traits of that individual animal."

"What do you mean?" Tonks asked.

"Well, you see, he puts genes from other beings into the genes of his followers, like a frog for jumping much higher," Narcissa replied. "All that he has to do is kill the animal with the desirable traits and do the ritual of mutation, with that, the animal or whatever's spirit will not have gone on just yet, the ritual traps it then makes a copy of the desirable trait, it will then place the copied trait into the body, an example is the deatheaters you fought earlier, I believe two were exceptionally fast, he had a copy of a cheetahs gene for fast travel. As for how you would get the desirable trait, all you have to do is draw the proper seal with the animals blood, and the trait will enter your body and work with you. What makes this ritual illegal and dangerous, is that it has to reconstruct your body in order to adapt to the gene, with muscle stretching and bone reconstruction. Which more than likely will kill you."

"So why isn't Draco here with you?" Tonks asked.

"He was scared to leave, and believe it or not, is eager to please the dark lord and will go to higher and higher stakes to get that from him."

"So how did you break the curse?" Harry asked

"You mean the unforgivable?" Narcissa asked as Harry nodded. "When our husbands tried to make me torture Draco, my son, because of the love that we once felt for Draco, it broke the spell. Bella broke it when she accidentally killed Sirius," Narcissa explained, going off into a far out gaze for just a moment.

"Once?" Tonks asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, when we escaped, we offered him a way out, so he said that he forsake us from the house of Malfloy, and since he is technically the head of the house he can do that. When he did that, I realized I no longer thought of him as my son, just like he no longer thought of me as a mother." Narcissa teared up at the end of the sentence, as any mother would have, she felt betrayed.

"Let me get this straight," Harry said. "Lord Moldy Pork is working with mutants to make a stronger force, you two only escaped because of their mistake of trying to make you harm your son and accidentally killing your nephew, is that all there is to your story?"

"You got all your facts straight, but there is one more thing, Dumbledore, he has been manipulating you from the beginning." Narcissa waved her hand and a chess board appeared. "This is Dumbledore's personal war board, the white king and queen are him, Voldmort is the dark king and queen. There are other pieces and people, but you Harry, are just a pawn. Harry, he is nuts. Allow me to clarify, he could have easily left you at the castle with plenty of house elves to take care of you, instead he left you with a family who hated you and poured salt into your wounds when they beat you."

"How do you know all of this?" Harry asked

"Voldemort has nightmares as well. Further more, he placed bonds on you magic. Harry, have you thought about the final fight?" Harry nodded. "And you noticed that the only way to kill him was to use the killing curse, that takes a lot of magic and would break your wards on your magical core, in turn, the magic would rush out and cause an explosion killing anyone within the vicinity."

"Why would he do this?" Tonks asked "He seemed like good man."

"I can answer that," Harry said. "I always wondered until now, what these dreams meant, but anyway, in my dream, Tom was put into an orphanage like me, he was beat, badly and at the end of every year, he begged Dumbledore to let him stay, but he would always say no, even though Hogwarts has more than enough house elfs to tend to Tom and keep up with their own work, much like you said Narcissa. When Tom lost his mind, he became Voldmort. I think Dumbledore wanted glory, so when he dueled Tom, and had hundreds of chances at killing him and saving lives, but instead, he let him go instead of killing him, only so Tom would become a bigger threat than ever. So when he did kill him, he would be worshiped like a god and savior. Well, magic took everything into it's hands and made the prophecy. So he took up the role as a guiding hand and mentor, but to do that, he had to get rid of my parents and of course Sirius, my godfather who would have gotten custody should anything happen to my parents. So he convinced my parents to tell Wormtail the password to get past the wards, knowing that he was allied with Tom and Tom knowing only the first half of the prophecy went to kill me and my family. With my parents out of the way, I was taken and Sirius never got a chance to become my guardian because he was sent to azkaband for killing Peter. He now had full control over my life. When the time came to address both my death and the death of Voldemort years later, he would have said that he inspired me to make the final blow, or that I failed and he then turned up and finished the job that I could not. Where in the real terms, I would have blown up and taken Voldmort with me." Tears were in Tonk's eyes as she hugged him tightly saying things like we would never let the old ass take advantage of Harry in such a way.

Everyone felt betrayed to a certain degree, the ones that they supported took advantage of everything to build what they thought would be a better tomorrow, in truth, it was only their idealistic worlds, where only the ones that they saw fit could succeed. Each used there own tactics, Voldemort's all out offense seemed to work, but Dumbledore's little bomb would take care of everything in the end, both of these tactics will cause countless deaths, more than the killing curse itself could cause.

"Potter," Bellatrix said. "I don't like you, nor do I hate you, but I hate Voldmort more than anything, and I may make a potion to destroy the ward on your magic, but it will take some time. Right now Harry, you are using about fifteen percent of you power, so what will you do?"

"Break away. The order is corrupt. We will let anyone join us who wishes. We will finish this war the real way, using every magic spell that we can. I have a plan, as long as everyone here is on board." Everyone nodded. "Narcissa, Bella, I want you to recruit as many death eaters who doubt the dark lord, I will get Anne, Katie and Ren on our side. Dumbledore needs them, taking them could mean a major blow to his plans and only good for us, Hermione, Ron and Ginny should join once they hear the whole story. Tonks, recruit some from the order, because we will form a new order, and right now we only have about six people."

"Harry, I have had a vision about this, tonight at the order meeting, they will be talking about you, and if you don't have the proper backup, you will be detained and have a memory charm put on you. DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN." Narcissa said sternly. If Harry were caught, everything would change, Tonk's memory would be changed, and Bellatrix and Narcissa would be alone.

one hour later

"Ginny, Ren, Anne, Katie," Harry said. "I'm going to run away with Tonks to form a new order, but before you say anything, I must tell you something, maybe you will join us." After Harry told them everything, including his own feelings, they all nodded in agreement.

Ginny didn't want Harry to go without her, but she didn't want to lose something precious, so her scheme was well under way.

Katie, Anne and Ren had somewhat the same thoughts, they were not ones to be made fools of, nor were their family meant to be tools for some sick fuck. To all three of them, and most likely their mother, it wasn't a choice, it was something that they were going to do, something that they needed, and only Harry could lead them truthfully to their father.

Tonks Part (Tonks P.O.V.)

I walked into the kitchen and Narcissa was right, they were discussing Harry, only a few were their, Ron, Hermione, Kingsley, Molly, Arthur, Remus, the twins and Moody and of course Dumbledore. "I'm afraid we have bad news," Dumbledore stated. "Harry as now is not with us anymore, he is more like Voldemort. After seeing the way he fought the other day, it caused alarm, he is not far above killing anyone."  
Fred and George were shocked to say the least, it's not everyday that you have someone that you see as a hero turn out to be out of his mind. Ever since Harry gave them the money to start their shop, they had a bond to Harry, something that wasn't easily changed. The money that Harry gave them showed that he was honest and kind, Harry wouldn't lie about something like this.

"THAT'S OBSERD, HARRY IS A GOOD BOY AND ONLY DID WHAT HE THOUGHT WAS NECCESSARY!" Remus shouted. With Mad Eye backing him up. They had known Harry for only a few years, he wouldn't participate in a needless slaughter.

"Are you insane Dumbledore, Harry hates the darkness that is Voldmort and would never do anything that would emulate him. Just because he is pulling a few pranks or fighting to disable an opponent doesn't make him evil." Moody said.

With the twins, Fred and George. standing up behind him. "We pull pranks, are we like Voldemort?" Fred asked

"I think we are brother. Let's scare them, BOO! The next Dark lords are here, move over Voldmort," George exclaimed.

'They really do know how to defuse a bad situation don't they,' Tonks thought.

"Dumbledore has a point," Arthur replied anger slowly building "He is changed, the pranks, fighting with a few dark shall we say, methods, like killing an opponent."

"You're wrong," I shouted (Tonks) "He is doing what is right and you condemn it because it's different! Harry is not evil, he's good and doing what he can to end the war as fast as possible! As for you Arthur, how could you even think that? Harry is like your son!" I shouted in an accusing tone, scarring almost everyone in the room

Molly then stood up. "How dare you speak to my husband in that tone, you harlot! I knew that you were trouble, he was the one that corrupted our boys!"

"How could you even think that, Molly?" I said with tears in my eyes. "He's like your son and you abandon him! You are just like your husband." Remus was red with anger, for both Harry and Tonks.

"We need to find Harry at all costs and show him the error in his ways." Dumbledor said clearly ignoring the state of everyone's frustration.

"Tonks, what happened?" Harry asked coming into the room, Katie, Ren and Anne positioned at each end of the door, not visible to anyone of course. Harry took me by the hand and pulled me into a hug as I cried into his neck. "Come on everyone, Tonks and I as well as a few others are going to start a new order, one that can defeat Voldmort." Clarrise rubbed my back, saying she would go with us anywhere.

"Potter, stand down, you're no match for us." Ron stated smugly, he was now one of the Order, and as such, he would stay with his mother and Dumbledore

"Clarrise, you are no better then Tonks. Harry stay where you are!" Molly shouted, Harry gave her a look of pure loathing. Scaring everyone in the room.

"I'm afraid Ron's right, you aren't going anywhere Harry." Dumbledore said advancing with half of the Order behind him.

"PROTECTAGO!" I shouted, the curse that Ron shot sprang back and knocked him into the wall, as Ren, Anne, Katie entered the scene. They shouted their own spells.

"SHADOW MINES!" Ren shouted "Don't move or you will be blown to hell!"

"DEVIATION!" Katie shouted as each of the adults (except Dumbledor and Arthur as well as Molly) flew toward the wall. "They will be dizzy for some time, the spell feels like you got hit by a full grown troll."

"PULSAR!" Anne shouted as Molly, Arthur and Dumbledor fell to the ground, there knees giving in to the weight.  
"So Harry, you have corrupted many. You can keep the harlots, we don't need them anyway!" Molly said voice full of malice.

"You are insulting your own children then!" Katie shouted. "We are doing what we can to help a good friend, clearly you are all fools! And if you insult my friend Tonks one more time, THEN I'LL BE SURE THAT YOU ARE CONCIOUS FOR THE PAIN THAT I'LL PUT YOU THROUGH!" Tonks then looked at Katie, blushing madly 'Why she blushing at me, meh, doesn't matter.' Katie thought.

"It makes sense," Harry laughed, "finally, I never understood until now, why someone went to Hogwarts, had previous children who went to Hogwarts, and could not find the platform." Harry continued to laugh. "Now I truly believe, you are conceded you old bastard, as for you Molly, I will leave you, ever try to insult my intelligence again, and you will regret it." Ron then leapt at Katie pulling his fist back only to be caught by Ren, who gave Ron a look of pure loathing before tossing him into a near by wall with all of his might, leaving a large body dent in the old woodwork.

"What about you?" Tonks asked Moody, Remus and the twins. "Are you with us, then follow, if not, then get out of the way."

"We will follow," the twins and Remus stated.

"I can't," Moody said, "I can't abandon Dumbledore, I think Harry is right, but I won't stand in your way. Please, just leave." Moody pleaded, knowing all to well the hell that the others would put him through for letting Harry and the others leave.

"I can't," Moody said, "I can't abandon Dumbledore, I think Harry is right, but I won't stand in your way. Please, just leave." Moody pleaded, knowing all to well the hell that the others would put him through for letting Harry and the others leave.

Well what do you think, I know there are still questions to be answered, but anything else, like what you think I should include will be well appreciated  



	6. the pick up

Quick AN:// I have been writing on under the same name…but the cool thing is that it is now much easier to write lemon scenes. So there will be more. Please give a special thank you to my beta person Mywayornoway. Anyway, on with the story and the LEMONS! I have a bit of a deal at the bottom...let me know what you think.

We walked to the fire place in silence, the protests of the adults could still be heard from the kitchen. "Devil SThpot!" Harry said clear and quietly with a hand full of floo powder as we were engulfed in the green flames. We walked out of the fire and into a large dance club, there were many faces illuminated by the lights that were flickering on and off. The music was so loud that the windows and floor seem to shake with the beat of the base.

"How you been?" Ren and Anne asked

"Holdin up, you?" Katie replied

"Been better," Anne stated "Hey, you remember when you took a bottle of itching powder and stuck it down Ren's pants before the school dueling contest?" Katie smiled and laughed. Ren only blushed a little "You should do that more often, smile that is… Or laugh and pull pranks, maybe a bit of both, that was an interesting day." This made Katie cry from laughter.

"Hey, that burnt bad, and involved hours of washing spots that should not be washed all that thoroughly." Ren said defending himself as Ginny came behind wrapping her arms around his waist.

"Oh, poor baby," Ginny cooed. "I know what would make you feel better." Ginny then dragged Ren out to the dance floor soon to be accompanied by Anne, Fred and George. Katie walked back in slight distress. Literally, everyone was gone, Remus and Moody went off to Harry's vault with Harry of course, the teens on the dance floor, 'God forbid that I have company when I am alone.' Katie sat at a booth in silence. "You ok hon?" Clarrise asked (Did Katie go onto the dance floor or did she stay at the table)

"Like I said, I'll live." Katie said looking down at the table. Thoughts have been flooding her mind. What was Ginny's goal and what was Ren to her? What would be so important in Harry's vaults, he's probably been to them about a hundred times? Why were the deatheaters so strong and why were they teaming with these lost apostles people? How were Nissa and Sarah? But most importantly where was Dad?

"I need to let you know something, you're not a child anymore, so I feel that I need to share this with you, your father, is a horrible man, he…did things… to everyone but you. Ren got it the worst though. He physically beat us until he could no longer see straight. He… forced himself on me many times, and Anne, she just distanced herself from everything, often she would be near you. I don't know what he would have done to her if she stayed with him alone too long, so I told her to be near you or as far from him as possible." Clarrise stopped and looked at her daughter, to see tears. "In you, he saw potential, as a dark wielder, he wanted you to be like him."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"He would have killed us, he threatened to caste a memory spell on you, make you forget about us, and then turn you into what he wanted you to be, the only thing that stopped him was us. The only reason he didn't do that was because he saw us as weak and submissive, slaves of a sort. I know that he would have eventually killed us, then, he would have left with you to the dark lord Voldmort or initiate you into the deatheaters or more likely the lost apostles, and I didn't want that, no matter what he would do to us, as long as we lived and didn't oppose him, he would allow us to 'continue to exist' as he put it." Clarrise hugged her daughter, she was trembling, when Katie finally calmed down, she smiled and Katie thanked her for what she did and lived through. "We can continue this talk later, this isn't the most private place." 'Despite the topic, this is nice, a mother and daughter Kodak moment.' Katie thought. We chatted for a little while then Clarrise began to laugh and pointed behind her daughter.

Katie turned to see what was so funny, and she swore to god, it was Fabio, 'Dear god, where is the wind coming from?' Katie thought as his hair blew through the wind that wasn't present. He put his hands on his hips and smiled the good guy smile. "You, me, we Dance." Fabio said in an aggressive voice toward Katie before jerking her out of her seat and onto the dance floor.

"Aren't you the guy who killed a bird with his face that time on the roller coaster?" Katie asked smirking, remembering the night quite clearly. It was on the news after all.

"Not quite," Now the voice was much more girly. Slowly his muscles slimed and he grew curves and a women's chest as his hair receded and turned pink as it fell between her shoulders. "Wotcher." Tonks said.

Katie gave her a playful push "What the hell, you scared me, why were you Fabio?"

"Well" Tonks said pretending to think about it "I wanted to dance with you and the sex symbol seemed to be the easiest way to get you out here. But if you don't want to dance then…" Tonks began to walk away, so Katie grabbed her hand.

"I never said no." We danced for a little bit and a slow song came on. 'I can't back out now.' they both thought as they wrapped their arms around each other and rested their head on each others shoulder, after the song was done they stayed holding each other for a moment.

"Can I cut in?" Harry asked offering a hand to Tonks who had a far off gaze as she smiled at him. Katie told her it was alright as a fast paced song came on and they danced in a very aggressive manner bumping and grinding. Katie saw him whisper something into her ear, she then smiled and turned away blushing. 'At least they're happy.' Katie thought as she walked around the club. Other people offered a dance, but after being ditched, you wouldn't really be in the mood. Bellatrix and Narcissa came up to the distressed girl, who had taken on the very bad habit of chewing on her lower lip when she was often distressed about something that just happened.

"Where is everyone?" They asked, Katie led them to the booth where everyone was going to meet when they came back from wherever they were. We sat in silence and Katie gazed at Tonks who was dancing by herself at the moment, she was in the middle of the floor and was turning men away left and right who had worked up enough courage to ask for a dance. "You care for her don't you?" Narcissa asked.

"Can't like her, not possible, I like Harry." Katie stated turning to the older women who just shrugged. Glancing back out at the dance floor, Katie found that Harry was now dancing with Ginny, and by the look on his face, wasn't all that comftorable with the way she kept bumping into him.

"Who said that you can't like them both?" Bellatrix asked "This isn't the muggle world, two females dating one male isn't unheard of and lesbianism is excepted, not looked down upon."

"Who's a lesbian?" Harry asked. Walking away from the dance floor and Ginny the exact moment that Bellatrix began to talk. "Don't tell me you two." Harry then pointed a finger at both Narcissa and Bellatrix. When neither of them said anything or even looked at Harry, he got the message. "Awkward… anyway, I explained to Moony about you two. Katie, you told everyone else right?" The girl just nodded "Ok, when they all get here, I'll tell them about Dumbledore being insane." Once everyone was there, Harry delivered on his promise, he told them about Dumbledore, the dreams, and even his chest board. The looks all around, were not the same, but seemed to portray the disgust with the man that they all once admired.

'The key word here is seem.' Anne thought, looking out to the crowd, able to pick out a few who only seemed to be acting.

"Then it was all his…Harry, I'm so sorry" Remus said engulfing Harry in a tight hug.

"Always knew that he was crazy…" George began

"But not that crazy." Fred finished looking off into the distance.

"Yes, yes, shocking, the one hundred and twenty two year old man is out of his mind, shocking!" Ren stated getting a swift elbow from Ginny.

"Just one more serious matter to attend to," Bellatrix began "The war won't last forever and you will not die, so an education will be necessary." Everyone groaned in frustration "Well, glad to see that you are taking it so well. I think that you all should go back to Hogwarts this term" This earned arguments from everyone but Narcissa and Clarrise who sat silently. "SILENCE! Listen, Dumbledore has lost his weapon and what better way to slap him in the face then to return to him with the knowledge of what he has done?"

"I'll go without a protest," Katie said, waving her hand in the air nonchalantly. "After all, what safer place from a lunatic, than in the hands of another lunatic?" 'Yep that's me, turn a very serious situation into a total joke.' A few hours past and Harry explained that when he went to the bank, he had a will hearing and since he was of age, he told us of his parents will and that he was left a lot of real-estate, he is now, probably the richest man that you will ever meet. Anyway, turns out he has a family estate, that all we would have to do is hold on and the ring would do the rest. Within moments, we were in a house, well, not really a house, more like a manor.

"MASTER HAS RETURNED!" A young house elf came and jumped onto Harry hugging him affectionately.

"Master?" Anne asked

"Yes, you see, the masters own this castle, they have had it in their family for generations." The young house elf stated not releasing Harry

"Seems empty." Narcissa said

"Not to worry, all master has to do is think of how he would like the room to be decorated and it will happen."

"Hmm…is there anyway that we could learn about this place without exploring to deep? That would take too long." Harry asked

"OHH, yes, of course master, all master must do is open his mind and I will put a map into masters mind." Harry must have done that, because when he opened his eyes, you could tell he was shocked.

"This is all mine, isn't there anyone else here?" Harry asked

"Just us house elves master. If you want, I could give the same treatment to all of the guests." Harry nodded and we all cleared our minds, it was a little odd, we had a map in our minds, and on the map it showed all of the rooms and the people within the rooms (think of the mauders map).

"Ok, this is a little weird," Ren stated "This place is huge, and we only have two weeks till we have to go back to school, hardly anytime for fun." Everyone glared at Bellatrix who initially made them go back to begin with. Feeling the glares burn into her skin, she unconsciously slinked away from the group.

"Harry, can we all stay?" Ginny asked

"No, what do you think, you guys can sleep on the lawn." Harry said sarcastically "Pick out a room and decorate it the way that you want to, after all, it's not like anyone here has a place to go to." We all ran off to our individual spaces while Harry stayed behind and decorated the living room and kitchen as well as the dining room. As for Katie, she had a few ideas. She picked a room on the second floor, near both Anne's and Ren's. To start, She made a bed with dark black covers and a large black comforter that covered the king sized bed and a night stand, painting the room blue and a bookshelf in the corner near a dresser. In front of the bed she put a couch and a T.V., with red carpeting. Finally, in the corner she put in a small hot tub. 'Nice, I think that I could use it right now.' She hoped into the hot tub as Ren ran in.

"Hey Kate," he looked at the hot tub and then to his little sister as she tried to cover both myself and her exposing bikini. Ren immediately turned the other way as his sister put on clothes over her bikini. "I didn't know that you read." Ren stated looking at her bookshelf. "Nope, you don't, it's empty, like your head, my mistake." Ren then sprinted out of the room as Katie mentally added a few wards that would shoot spells out of the walls at whomever she wished to be shot.

_ A few hours later_

Everyone sat at the table, asking questions and getting to know one another. Many things were said that might have been better off not said.

"Hey Tonks," Katie said. "Why do you hate Dumbledore and the order so much? I mean that you work for them, but you never seemed all that happy."

"Umm… that's easy," Tonks stated "The order always wanted me to be someone else, like Tonks just wasn't the person that they wanted to go on missions, now that I think about it, whenever I went out to missions, they always wanted me to change, to be something else. As for why I hate Dumbledore, one day, he wanted me to go to Diagon Alley and gather information on Voldmort, when I left the room he followed me out and told me I was young and to use all of the 'assets' that I had, at that moment, I despised him, it took all that I had not to kick him in his one hundred year old balls." Everyone laughed except for Harry and Katie who stood up and shouted "I'll kill him!"

"Hey Narcissa, do you or your sister Bellatrix have any nicknames, saying your whole name is a pain in the ass?" Katie asked (AN// Pain in the ass to write too.)

"Bella and Cissa will be fine." Cissa said

"Ok," Bella grinned 'Oh shite, she's smiling, this can't be good' Ren thought. "Ginny, Anne, are you two virgins, and if not, then who are the lucky men?" Anne looked down at the table at Ren and said her old boyfriend in America which earned wolf whistles. Ginny said Ren, which ended in a chase of the Weasleys against Ren shouting obscenities.  
_  
some time later that night _

Katie walked out to the living room, with the new decorations that were installed by Harry, it hardly seemed like the same room, the walls were dark blue, and there were white couches on a wooden floor and a TV in the front of the room. As well as a few chairs and bookcases with posters everywhere, and in one of the corners Ren was holding Ginny lovingly, and looking upon the two, Katie knew that even though Ginny's intentions were unknown, Ren cared deeply for her. 'Why won't anyone hold me like that?' Katie thought 'Am I ugly or something?' She then collapsed onto the couch, or what she thought was a couch, to watch the movie, but ended up with a face full of pink hair.

"Hn," Tonks said half asleep "Oh, you wanted to be held too Katie?" Tonks then wrapped her hands around Katie, and in turn, Katie intertwined her fingers with Tonk's. "Hn, Katie no like? I can change" Tonks than turned into Fabio and in a deep voice said "Now you like?" Tonks/Fabio stated smirking slyly.

"No," Katie wined, "I like Tonks, so you should stay Tonks." Katie felt hot tears roll down the back of her neck. "Did I say something bad?"

"Only you and Harry have ever said that to me." She continued to cry quietly "I'm glad that I met you. You… mean a lot to me, you and Harry."

"Good to know." They sat quietly on the couch, just enjoying the movie as others slowly filed in to watch Rush Hour Two.

"I…really care about you Katie…do you feel the same?" Tonks asked in a hushed voice while she was still holding her. 'What should I say?' Katie thought as she felt tears on the back of her neck once again. Tonks got up and tried to walk away, but Katie caught her hand and pulled her down to her lap.

"Then we have something in common." The two of them held each other through the movie, occasionally whispering things to one another. When the movie finally ended, everyone decided it was time for bed. Tonks and Katie walked through the halls together, once Katie reached her door and tried to enter, she was slammed up against the wall.

"Where do you think you're going oh naughty one? Tonight, you're staying with me." Tonks nibbled on her earlobe making Katie moan with pleasure. Once in the room, Katie noticed it was a lot like hers. Tonks took off her pants and shirt to reveal a pair of pink knickers. "Well, you can't sleep in your clothes, that won't be too comfortable now would it?" Katie followed suit, "Pink," Tonks said "I like it." She blushed and got into bed beside Tonks and wrapped her arms around Tonks as she was facing away from Katie. Tonks then pushed her butt into Katie's crotch. 'Maybe a little too bold.' Tonks thought, then scooted away a little.

"Now who's being naughty?" Katie asked "You might need a little discipline." Katie gave Tonks a light spank on her butt and flipped her body around, pinning the older woman under the younger. Her head felt light, her adrenaline was pumping, something that you have never done before could do that to you. Letting out a long sigh, Katie licked Tonk's lips, and gently sucked on the older woman's neck. Tonks groaned and ran her fingers through Katie's long thick red hair.

Slowly, Katie trailed kisses from her neck down to her chest, slowly her hand found it's way under Tonk's red lacy bra, peeling it back slowly. Tonks let out another husky moan as Katie's thumbs rubbed over her lovers nipples. Gently bending down, Katie sucked and nibbled until the surrounding area was red and a little swollen. Katie inwardly smiled as she looked up and found Tonks sweating and breathing hard.

"Do you want me to continue down?" Katie asked, running her finger along the edge of Tonk's jaw line. Nodding slowly, Katie smiled and began to tug at the lacy pink thong that was on Tonk's hips. Slowly and teasingly, Katie trailed light kisses all the way down to a small patch of hair. 'Well what do you know, whatever color Tonk's hair is, is the color of the rest of the hair on her body.' Katie thought as she looked down on the patch of pink hair.

Like Katie had said, Tonks was going to be punished. Teasingly, Katie continued to kiss down, as if she had missed nothing. Tonks let out a whimper. "Wotcher…you missed." Tonks said huskily. "Don't tease." Tonks commanded. Katie had no choice but to comply. Taking her kisses back up the woman's leg, Katie then pushed them open.

It was odd. Tonks wasn't a virgin, she had sex before, but nothing quite got her going like this girl had. It was obvious that she knew what she was doing, but she couldn't have been gay, not with the way that she had stared at Harry as he walked and flew on a broom. A shiver ran up her spine as Katie slowly licked her own finger and shoved it into Tonk's womanhood.

Katie smiled as Tonks wriggled on her finger. "I'm not done…relax." Katie commanded this time. Tonks obeyed, she was no longer in control and could tell. Leaning forward, Katie gently licked and sucked on her lover's nub.

Tonks never felt like this, perhaps it was that the woman was gentle, where the men didn't care about her pleasure, and just thrusted blindly. Tonks moaned as Katie began to suck and finger at once. Using her left hand, she ran her long fingernails over Tonk's trimmed stomach, her hand slowly rising back up to Tonk's chest. Gently she pinched her nipples again. Tonks bit her lower lips as her walls tightened around the young girl's finger. Her back arched as she screamed and peaked at once.

Sitting up, Tonks looked at Katie in her eyes, leaning forward. "It's alright." Katie stated before Tonk's lips even came in contact with her skin. "I can wait, let's just sleep, it's getting late." As they were both tired, neither put up an effort to argue.  
_  
Ren's Room_

_Sup Diary,_

_I don't write a whole lot in you, I just don't have much to talk about, or mush to write in this case. Anyway, tonight I saw my sister go to bed with a woman that I just met, Tonks. I suppose as long as she is happy, I won't really care. I guess that I shouldn't have been surprised, the way that they talked to one another, or the way that they held each other during the movie and danced with one another at the club._

_Today has been a great day, Ginny and I have spent a good portion of the day together at that club. I didn't know that she could dance like that…I don't like that she danced that way with Harry though. Ginny is a good person, and a real good kisser. _

_Anne is weird, she seems to be dating one of the twins. What if one of those perverts decides to switch dates? She could end up kissing both of those weirdoes. I didn't even have sex with Ginny, yet they chase me and decide that I slept with her. Anyway, as long as they keep my sister happy, I'll be okay with it. Although, if they make her cry…I dunno, I'll do something bad though._

_Mum has taken in interest in that old guy Remus…that's funny. Old people in love….that hardly ever happens. _

_  
Anyway, it's late, I'm going to bed. _

Ren set the diary into his nightstand and laid down next to Ginny. "Now…where were we?" He asked as Ginny giggled.  
_  
The next morning_

Katie awoke the next day still holding Tonks in her arms, her chest rising and falling at a steady rate. And all she could think was the same two thoughts that repeated themselves over and over in Katie's mind. 'How do I get myself into these situations?' and 'How does this always happen to me?' As Tonks' chest rose and fell, Katie's hand went with it, she only stirred when Katie tried to move her hand. The girls heart raced every time she moved or stirred even the slightest, the threat of getting caught was intoxicating and thrilling. Finally when she settled again, Katie ever so slowly moved her hand from Tonks' chest to her hip. For a moment and only a moment, Katie thought that she had gotten away, that she was free. "What is it with you and my chest?" Tonks asked "Besides, I never really thought that you were the type to grab and dash. Especially after last night."

"Tonks, I-I d-didn't mean to, I j-just sort of woke up in that odd position." Katie stated, her voice rasped and face flushed a red color. Last night was fun, but Katie wasn't too sure how Tonks would react if she was in a normal state of mind and had someone far younger than her latched onto her chest.

Tonks turned toward Katie smiling and laughing. "You're so innocent, that it's hilarious, well maybe not as innocent as last night. Um, Katie, I have a quick question to ask you. Do you think last night was a mistake? I mean that I don't, I do really care about you, it's just that last night, someone spiked the drinks." Katie just smiled sweetly and shook her head back and forth. "Good, cause I was looking forward to this." Tonks then pinned Katie to the bed, her hands beside her head and they kissed passionately. Her tongue gained entrance into Katie's mouth as muffled moans escaped, their hands wandered over each others bodies until…

"Hey Tonks have you seen…Katie…" Ginny just looked on at the scene, and the fact that they were both in their unmentionables, which were rather revealing, and didn't really help the current situation, then Ginny just sat next to us and smiled "I knew that there was something going on the way you held each other last night. And of course you've seen her Tonks, she's half naked underneath you." Ginny's smile seemed a bit too broad for this type of situation.

Tonks then took it upon herself to fill in Ginny about how we got together. Tonks and Katie laughed at some of the highlights but Ginny was in shock. "Wait, wait, back up, you got together because she accidentally sat on you?" Katie just nodded and Ginny laughed "That's so awesome! Way better than the way I got with your brother."

"How did you and my brother get together? Did you really sleep with him too?" Katie asked wearily, Ren was her brother, and she still wasn't all that sure about what Ginny really wanted out of the relationship.

"No, I was joking, I just wanted to see the Weasley Run." Tonks and Katie looked at her, hoping for an explanation. "Oh, that's just what I call it when my brothers chase down my new boyfriends. Anyway, when we got here yesterday, I started to set up my room, and I started crying after I finished setting it up, the reason was because of what my mom had said and what Ron did. I turned on the TV and tried to drown out the sounds of my cries, but I guess that your brother heard me, and he came in, he didn't say a word, he just held me and let me cry on his shoulder. When I finished, he told me about your father, and some of the things that he did, after that, we just got to know one another before he finally got up the guts and kiss me. Anyway, I just wanted to say that breakfast is ready. And you two don't forget to save something for the honey moon." Ginny then skipped out of the room, humming a tune to herself.

"Hey Tonks, I have a small issue." Tonks looked up at Katie "Well, I thought that we could date Harry, since we both like him and Bella said that it was a common thing for a man to date and marry two women so long as it is alright with everyone."

"Yeah, it is a common thing, but only among purebloods, but we are that, so it shouldn't be much of a problem. About us being together though, I think that we should keep that among only people whom we trust."

"But Bella told me the wizarding world is more excepting of this type of relationship though." Katie said looking down at her feet distraught.

Tonks then looked at her hands. "She wasn't lying, the wizarding world is more excepting of love between people of the same gender, however it doesn't mean that it is excepted, the older generations are more opposed to this where the younger generations are more opened minded." Katie didn't turn up her head to look at Tonks, she lost all will to, Katie felt…dirty, like if others didn't like this, then it was all wrong. Tonks then placed her hand under Katie's chin and brought her eyes up to hers, "But we don't have to hide it if you don't want to." Tonks then gave her a quick kiss. "Now get dressed, the sight of you in a thong is reserved for me, and possibly Harry, based on his reaction tonight." Katie turned her back on Tonks and gave her own butt a swift spank before putting her hair in a ponytail, and grabbing a clean pair of underwear, a black skirt and tank top and getting dressed. Then Katie ran down to the kitchen and wrapped her arms around Harry's neck as he stood in front of the stove cooking up every single breakfast food known to man. "Tonks and I need to talk to you after breakfast, it's nothing all that serious, but we still need to talk to you about it. You need any help cooking?" Katie asked

"Naw, I have been able to cook since I was old enough to reach the top of the stove." Katie stared at him hoping for an explanation "I'll tell you after breakfast, alright?"

Katie just pouted and looked up at him with puppy dog eyes. "Pwease tell me now." He just pushed her out of the kitchen and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're a pimp." Ginny said looking at the young girl across the table "Damn Katie, slow down, first Tonks, now Harry, Who's next? Neville?" Katie just smiled flirtingly and mouthed maybe. Slowly, everyone filed into the kitchen, grabbing whatever smelt good, which was pretty much everything, and yes, the Weasley twins were still glaring at Ren 'Did they think that I was serious?' Ginny thought.

"Wotcher, we will be going to Diagon Alley, we need all the item for the deageing ritual, and we need to buy you five your school supplies. Once we are done eating, we will be going. We won't be staying long, the last thing we need is for someone to find us or another attack to happen." Tonks shouted

"Hey Bella," Harry began. "Why hasn't Voldmort (Harry made a quick note that no one flinched even the slightest.) called you, it's sort of odd, that he hasn't gathered his inner circle for such a long time."

"Well, to be honest, you exceed his expectations, you see, he new that the order would be training you lot soon for the upcoming war, it's just that he had no idea that you had grown so strong in such a short amount of time. This is why we need to leave soon. He might call so we can get more info on you when he thinks that you are done with the vast amount of your training, then all that Voldmort would need to do is read our minds, then he could do anything he wanted, come to you, torture Cissa and myself, use us as bargaining chips to get to you, and much worse. If we go through this ritual, then we will lose the Dark Mark. Plus a few other…benefits." Bellatrix finally finished her little speech and everyone began to eat at a rate that would put Ron to shame.

_One hour later_

Turn the right corner and you could find most anything in Diagon Alley, anything from dangerous creatures, illegal magic, and even brochures for a relaxing trip down to Azkaband. They came upon a small store, it's shelf's were stocked with seemingly random items. A young man, about in his thirties came out, he was handsome to say the least, stood at around six feet and was wearing a hoody and baggy dark jeans. His hair was raven black, like Bella's, and in a short pony tail. His eyes a coconut brown and had a black rim and black marks flowing out from the center pupil. "What do you lot….Bella, Cissa, Nymphadora, what could I do for you?"

Tonks just nearly exploded "MY NAME IS TONKS, T-O-N-K-S, GOT IT MEMORIZED MITCH?" he just laughed at her.

"Whatever Nymphy. So what are you three here for? The last thing I need is costumers claiming my products are faulty." Mitch said "Calm down Tonks, Nymphy's just my word for a cute girl, and has nothing to do with the first five letters in your name." Tonks obviously didn't believe him and got even angrier.

"Nothing like that, we need armor for these five." Cissa said pointing towards Ginny, Harry, Ren, Katie and Anne "Piece of advice, if you like being a man, than don't even think about using any words that start with the letter N."

"Ok, I am going to need the material, did you bring any type of clothing, other than what you wearing, cause if an auror walks in, I won't be able to explain why there are naked teens in my store." We then pulled out our cloaks from the bags we were carrying and threw them at Mitch. "Good, now you will need an under layer. Go to the shelf in the corner, and you will pick an item that identifies with you, don't worry, you'll be able to tell." They did as he said and ended up with weird results, Harry got a piece of bark, Ren and Katie got some sort of animals hide. Anne got a few feathers and hairs. While Ginny got a piece of old metal. Mitch looked as if he had saw a ghost. "Amazing, you've all got exceedingly strong items. Young man (Harry) you have a piece of wood, it is from a tree that only grows in Azkaband." Harry grinned, the prison Azkaband was widely feared and known to be high in ancient magic. This could help him with his fear of what the dementors could do to an individual.

"You two (Ren and Katie) you have both got a piece of hide, you have Hungarian Horntail (Katie) and you have gargoyles hide (Ren), Young lady (Anne), you have some unicorn hairs, and some feathers from a hypogryph, and you (Ginny), have a piece of metal that formed the sword of Godric Gryffindor. This will change the clothing."

Like he said, their clothing changed, but only slightly, Katie's cloak hugged my body when she put it on and had a picture of a horntail on the back, Harry's looked like Katie's, minus the horntail, and it had green flame embroidery coming up from the bottom. Ginny and Anne's were just as tight as thier's, Ginny's cloak was a regular black color, and Anne's was like Harry's and had red flame embroidery rising from the bottom. Ren's was looser, and was red on the inside, and black on the outside. "Now go pick out a vial that excepts you." We all ended up with the same vial, it looked as if there was a silver liquid in it. "Unicorns blood, wow. Given willingly of course. Anyway, because of the under layer, it will block almost anything that a muggle can do, fists, stick, whatever they use, and due to the blood that I just applied, it will block quite a few curses. A few more things, these cloaks can be transfigured into whatever you are wearing, but will be impaired in terms of protection, also, they have individual feats, for the young redhead (Ginny), you have immediate mastery of weaponry and advanced curses." Ginny loved the idea, her physical power needed work, and with this, she could easily defend herself without using magic.

Harry, you have immunity toward the dementors, not the kiss though, and increased strength when angered. You (Katie) have increased stamina, mastery of fire magic." The power to burn is amazing, she might just use this to burn her father in a special place for what he did to her siblings and mother.

"Young man (Ren) you have the power of trick transportation, you see, your cape can envelope you and move more freely at a high speed and float through the air, only a few feet though. (think Vincent from final fantasy 7)" Ren's reaction was neutral, it wasn't something that he couldn't do, he could levitate himself and fly if he really wanted to.

Finally, you (Anne) have a decreased weight, and increased speed in mind and body. Also, you can glide safely down from high places." Anne was already incredibly intelligent and light, but the idea that she could be as light as a feather and glide from area to area was amazing.

Mitch then took a deep breath "Wooh, that's a lot to explain, now I know I owe you a lot Bella, Cissa, and Tonks, but this still will cost quite a lot, I trust you to get me the money soon though. Oh, I forgot, when you activate you cloak for defense, your appearance will change in some way, I am not sure how, it all depends on the cloak."

"Cash won't be an issue, I'm rich." Harry said "Ok, here's what's going to happen, Tonks, Bella, Cissa as well as myself have some business down at he bank, can we trust you four to grab what's needed for the ritual, we will meet up in my manor in about an hour." With that the groups separated.  
_  
With Harry and the girls  
_  
"Are we going for what I think we are?" Cissa asked

"If you mean Sirius's will hearing, then yeah, as expected, Dumbledore will more than likely be there as well as the order members." Harry replied

"We won't have much of an issue of getting through though, they can't bar us from a will that we were invited to, the goblins will not allow it." Tonks said, Bella was being surprisingly quite though.

"It's not your fault you know." Harry said "Bella, Sirius knew what he was doing, he knew you were under the curse, now that I think about it, he probably died to free you, strong emotions can break the curse." Bella just looked at the teen, tears in her eyes. So Harry held her tightly, she wrapped her arms around him. "Don't think about apologizing, he died of his own accord, he deeply cared about you."

"H-He was right Cissa," Bella exclaimed "He said nothing good would come from Rodolphus or Malfloy, and he was the one who p-paid, not us." Tears now flew freely.

"Enough," Tonks said "He wouldn't want this, lets just get to the reading." The rest of the walk was spent in silence, the giant oak doors of Gringotts were now before them, with a mighty push they entered, the will reading only ten minuets away.

"You won't go any further." A voice called out

"Ron you prat, you got what you wanted, the order trained you, I'm gone, the light is on you, so now leave us alone." Harry said

"You're only jealous." Ron retorted

"Oh, and who's the power and glory hungry fool here, I wonder…Hmm" Bella said

"Silence death eater!" Ron spat while raising his wand and casting a disarming spell, hitting Bella in the chest and knocking her into a near by wall. Cissa and Tonks ran to help Bella, and Harry…got mad is a major understatement, going hulk is more like it. He charged at Ron, casting a disarming spell of his own, Ron dodged. "You can't win Potter."

'Know what would really piss him off?' Harry thought before smiling to himself. First, he put away his wand. Then slowly, he skipped up to Ron, easily dodging any spell shot at him, once in Ron's face, he took Ron's wand in between his fingers and snapped it like a twig. "Now who won't win?"

"What is going on here?" A goblin asked

"Ah, Griphook, you see, Mr. Weasley is trying to keep us from the will reading of Sirius Black, we were simply defending our self. If you do not believe me, then I will give you my wand and allow you to caste a memory charm of your choice to see for yourself." Harry replied respectfully, catching the goblin off guard. It wasn't often that a wizard saw a goblin as more than a money counting machine.

"No need Mr. Potter, I believe you, Mr. Weasley, you have no business here and I must ask that you leave, should you not comply, then I will have security detain you. Now, if you four will follow me, I will start the reading in a room toward the back." With that they were off, "I must thank you Mr. Potter, that pompous brat didn't know when to shut up, and I must also thank you for showing up, I would hate to see your inheritance go to Dumbledore." Harry was enraged. "He did tell you didn't he, I sent a letter to him a month ago, it was Dumbledore's obligation as your guardian to inform you, well, at least we are here." Griphook pushed the doors open to reveal half of the order and of course Mrs. and Mr. Weasley, Bill, Fleur, Charlie and Remus. Even Malfloy was present with his father Lucius.

"Remus," Tonks began. "Why are you here?"

"I was invited, besides, someone needed to represent Harry." Remus said

"Why didn't you tell me?" Harry asked

"I thought that you were coming, but when I didn't see you, I asked if I could represent you, a year back when Dumbledore wouldn't let you attend." Remus said "But I found out that in Sirius's will, he wanted to wait until you could attend of your own accord. Today was the last date though, if you didn't show up, then Dumbledore, as your guardian, would gain from it."

"YOU DIDN'T TELL HIM?!" Charlie and Bill said staring at Dumbledore

"He was emotionally unstable, it would have broke down, Harry needed time to be alone and morn." Dumbledore retorted, trying desperately to defend his position.

"Yes, yes, yes," Harry started "You are so correct, never wrong are you? You know, if we did things your way, I would be dead, did you know?" This caught Fleur's attention "I was thinking about killing myself, and if not for an angel with pink hair, who actually took the time to talk and be with me, unlike my other guards, with the exception of Remus, then I would more than likely have lost my life, and you would have lost your precious weapon with it." Dumbledore snapped up "I know!" Harry spat "Now Griphook, could we please get on with the reading? I would like to be far away from him as soon as possible." Griphook nodded and Tonks gave Harry a kiss on the cheek and slipped her hand into his.

"Narcissa, I command you to return at once." Draco shouted at his mother.

"Bella and myself have been forsaken, we no longer take orders from the likes of you." Cissa retorted

"You do not understand the extent of our Lords power." Lucius said

"I do, and I don't fear him, Harry has more than enough power to stop him." Cissa said, confidently standing behind Harry. They didn't need to spell it out to know that the lord that they referred to was Voldemort.

"We shall see now won't we." Lucius replied before taking his seat.

"This is the reading of one Sirius Orion Black (no clue if it is his real middle name), to Narcissa and Bellatrix, my sweet cousines, I leave these divorce papers, I know this is what you desire, if you divorce them, you will be free to live with Harry and have your own life. Further more, you will be acquitted of all charges against you, I have left a pensive with my memory of the night it all began, where you were placed under the unforgivable." Bill and Charlie looked over to the group, confused as ever. "To Dumbledore I leave this" Griphook didn't look up from his paper, just gave Dumbledore the finger "I have learned what you have done to Harry, to the Weasley's I leave the same thing, honestly, you are the lowest beings I have had the displeasure of knowing, soon Harry will know of what you have done, you got paid to take him in, to befriend him, Harry, if I was alive, I'd tell you not to do anything irrational, but I am dead, so do what you will.

To you Harry, I leave this potion, it will destroy the wards on your magic, and you will be in full control soon, if you do not know what I am speaking of, then there is also a memory for you. And Finally, Bill and Charlie, I leave two hundred thousand gallons on the understanding that you will help Harry, and some go to the twins for their joke shop, the world will need laughter. Finally, my two favorite people, who acted like me, Tonks and Remus, you will get everything else. The only things that you have to do is help Harry, and then, buy yourself something nice Remus, you deserve it, start with shoes, for god sake, you are still wearing the same ones that you had in Hogwarts." Griphook then placed the paper down. "Harry, here is your potion, drink it now, we will not allow it to be taken outside. Do you need the memory?" Harry shook my head and forced down the red liquid, he felt a surge, like an electrical current flowing through my body. Harry then blacked out for a second, then woke up. Everyone in the room gasped, then Tonks held up a mirror to his face, the only real difference was the three dark orbs in each of his eyes and his hair was long and dark, falling down past his shoulders. Everyone left the room in silence after Cissa and Bella signed the divorce papers.

"We are going with you Har." Bill said

"We're sorry, we didn't know." Charlie included

"No need, besides, your help would be appreciated." Harry said "Hey Bella, you let Ron hit you, didn't you?" Bella looked up and smiled.

"So you noticed, I wanted to see what the cape could do when you were angry." She replied still smiling, but it soon faded. "We need to get the ritual done and tonight, when the deageing ritual is finished, we will lose the dark mark, but until then, we will have to resist it." Cissa paled three colors as Tonks and Harry failed to see the rush. "Lucius knows, and when he tells, Voldmort will call."

"Harry, the bank has apparation wards, it will take him only a moment to walk out the door, we will stall for a little more time, but you need to hurry." Bill said

"We?" Charlie asked.  
_  
_

_Katie POV_

"See ya!" I said waving good bye to half our group. "Hey look at this." Everyone gathered and looked at the list,

_1. Unicorn blood 6. Ginseng root _

_2. Vampire Fang 7. Jerboas Berries(4)_

_3. Unicorn Hair_

_4. Hair of a Virgin_

_5. Chalk_

_Ok, I would also like to have this set up, or at least began, it is very simple, pound the fang and unicorn hair into dust, and mix it with the blood. You need three turns clockwise and one turn counter clockwise, do this for about thirty minuets constantly, don't let it settle , by the end, it should be thick in texture, crush the Ginseng root into a powder and add it to the potion, mix counter clockwise for about five minuets, then add the berries (Don't do anything to them, leave them whole) and mix the potion, four turns clockwise and then one turn counter clockwise. By now, the mixture should be red with a blue vapor, if it smells awful, then it is done, if it doesn'_t smell that way, then restart. Enclosed is a drawing, mimic it in the basement with the chalk and…

"Ok, most of the stuff is in this store, Mitch, do you sell this?" Ren asked

Mitch only looked up at his book 'How to effectively torture a muggle' for a moment "Everything other than the hair of the virgin and the chalk. How much do you need?" Mitch asked in a quiet voice.

"Harry said a vial of the liquid, and just one hair and fang, hey guys, where would we get number four." All except Ren were blushing.

"We got that covered, now how much does it all come to?" Anne asked

"Don't worry, this is free. Now get out." Mitch said giving us a bag "Oh, and if you get caught, you didn't get this from me." My stomach dropped about three feet, he made this stuff sound as bad as dealing drugs. We left for home to start the preparations, hoping to get home quick.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?"

"Oh god, not you two." Anne said glaring at the pair standing before us.

"Glad to see we were missed," A smug bushy haired girl said "I am afraid that I must detain you, orders are orders after all.."

"How would you do that?" Katie asked

"By force, if necessary." Ron said smiling sinisterly. "I am afraid that Harry broke my wand, so I will have to be a bit more… savage." Ron then pulled out a long sword, the sun gleamed brightly off of it. "I suggest that you stand down."

"I'd like to see you try and make me." Ren said, his eyes went red, and Ron charged, he brought the sword up, and back down with tremendous force, breaking the concrete. Just a second before Ron's shot connected, Ren's cloak surrounded him, he was now in the air, bending around the blade whenever Ron tried to hit him.

"You two, go, start with the potion and ritual drawing, we can handle this." I told Ginny and Anne, tossing them the bag. "It's you and me I guess." Hermione looked up.

"You're out of your league." Hermione said casting whatever curse she could. They all collided with the wall, one even managed to melt the brick.

"Practice and theory are two different things. Preficous Totalius." Katie's spell connected, making her stiff as a board, and falling onto the hard floor. Ren jumped out of his cloak and stood before an exhausted Ron, panting, he fell back onto the floor, too tired even to stand.

"They were going to stop us? Pathetic." Ren stated picking me up. "It will be faster this way." and then began to run down to the Leaky Caldron.

"Pick up the pace horse, we're losing time." I shouted at Ren, tossing the floo powder onto the fire.

We landed in the basement of Potter Manor, it was as dark and gloomy as ever. We heard stomping , running and cursing coming from upstairs. Katie shouted as we sprinted around the corners and up the stairs, what we saw relieved us…somewhat, the house elfs refused to sit still long enough to tell us and cursed when we tried to get them to hold still long enough for explanation to be told. "This is pointless, Ren, Ginny, where are you?" Katie yelled.

"Right here." Ginny said rounding a corner. "Ren's working on the potion, listen, Anne go help him, you are good at potions right?" Anne nodded "Good. Katie, you and I are going to get started in the basement drawing the ritual symbols."

Bill Charlie and Fleur P.O.V.

"Got it Harry, we won't be able to hold him long though." Charlie said before ushering the four forward. "Bill, we need to think like the twins, how could we stall both of the Malfloys?"

"I've got it," Fleur said "All zee need to do iz nock him out, I'll uze my veela power and lure him to me, zen you two will knock him out and modify hiz memory."

"I knew that I married you for a reason." Bill said kissing Fleur quickly. "Go to the end of the hall, when he comes down, we'll beat him with a bat… or something." Fleur took off down the hall where she waited patiently "Ok, Charlie, when her power goes off, you need to think of something nonsexual, or you will fall for her."

"What should I think of?" Charlie asked

Bill put his hand under his chin and stroked it as he tried to think of an answer to a very good question. "I got it, think of Ron naked." Charlie went pale, then turned a sickly green color "That's a great reaction." As if on cue, Fleur's power went on, Bill could smell it, feel it, and almost taste it "Here he comes." Bill said as both Draco and his father were drawn to his fiancé. Charlie pressed himself up against a wall, about 5 ft. away from Bill.

"I think I am going to be sick." Charlie said while turning and bumping into Lucius.

"Watch where…" Draco began, (AN// to bad for him I am very mean at times) but never got to finish his sentence, Charlie, who could not hold it in a moment longer, let it out all over Draco and his father, while both were stunned, disgusted and horrified, Bill knocked them both out with a bat he conjured.

"What is that awful smell?" Griphook asked "What's going on." Just as he asked, Fleur reentered the scene and explained what they did and why they did it. Something weird was happening to Griphook though, his face scrunched up and lips curled, I think…he was smiling "Charles, William, you two have done something that I have wanted to do for years. I think that you, dear William deserve a raise of… lets say…20 extra gallons a day." Griphook stated.  
_  
Back to everyone else_

"Done," Ginny said wiping away the sweat from her forehead.

"Hey Gin," Katie began "You said, awhile back that you dated Harry right?" Ginny nodded "Well, was he a good kisser?" Ginny nodded vigorously. "Is he, you know, well equipped?" Ginny nodded again as we walked up the stairs.

"Enough about him though, tell me about you and Tonks." Ginny demanded.

"Uh, ok, well, she's nice, funny and sweet…hm, oh and she has a great ass, she must work out a lot." Katie stressed the word a lot and Ginny laughed.

"How would you happen to know that little piece of information huh, up to any late night activities?" The color on Katie's face turned as red as Ginny's hair.

"With who?" Ren demand cracking his knuckles.

"With Tonks!" Ginny cheered, Ren's heart dropped about six feet and through the floor. "What now, you angry that she likes girls?" Ginny glared at Ren, it scared Katie to death, she sorta thought that he would turn to stone.

"No, I just wanted to beat up a guy, besides, Tonks could probably take me." Ren said looking toward the floor in a depressed manor.

"You hussy," Anne said giving Katie a light punch in the arm "Yesterday Tonks, today Harry, tomorrow Bella, next week Dumbledore." They laughed and joked at the expense of Katie for a few minuets before four people crashed to the floor. Surprisingly, Tonks and Narcissa were the ones on their feet, and Harry was on the ground with Bella on top straddling him.

"Go Bella, go Bella, go Bella!" Tonks chanted

"Bella, as comfortable as this is, I am afraid that I will have to get up." Harry said looking directly into her eyes

"Hm, oh yeah." Bella reluctantly got up "Look, all the guys need to get out, when we go through this ritual, it will destroy our cloths just because of it's sheer power." Harry left right away, but Ren tried to stay and got a swift slap from Ginny. Soon, the ritual was underway, the potions dank, and yes, new clothes conjured for the pair.

Hours later

"OK, ok," Anne started "Harry, truth or dare?"

"Truth" Harry replied.

"Hm…alright, based on how you feel now, who would you marry and why would you pick that person?" All the girls looked up with hope in their eyes

"It's a tie, first is Tonks, well…she's sweet, cute, easy to talk to, could kick the crap out of you, honest, and has a great ass." Tonks blushed and Harry gulped "The second is Katie, I like her as much as Tonks, she's a great person, and on the honeymoon…I'd have two pairs of great bums and breasts." Harry looked to Ren, and at that moment in time, he was reminded of a tea pot just before it blew, it steamed, grew red, and shook violently.

"W-where's Harry?" A strange girl with sandy blonde hair asked. She was gorgeous to say the least, she had dark brown eyes and was built like Anne, there was a girl at her side, the only real difference between the two was this girl had raven black hair.

"Hey, I don't know who you two are, so you got to leave." Harry stated calmly, They both sprinted at him and dragged him to the ground. "We look that good?" The girl with raven black hair asked and Tonks laughed.

"Harry, it's Cissa and Bella." Tonks said

"Yeah, we look good." Cissa said "I was wondering, since today is our birthday so to speak, could you take us shopping for new clothes?"

"Yeah, waist of a request, I was going to take you, obviously your other clothes won't fit. For now you will have to settle for muggle clothes, I don't want another incident like the one earlier today." Harry said

"Yeah and a pool would be nice." Bella said

"No way, where would we put it?" Harry retorted.

"The back please." Both Bella and Cissa begged.

"The pitch is out there. No." Harry said, obviously being stubborn.

'Hm, a pool could be fun.' Katie thought. Both Bella and Cissa pouted, eyes growing teary and lips trembling. "I'll Help!" Katie shouted and sat to the right of Harry, grabbing his arm and pushing herself up against it and close to Harry's face, pouting in the same manor as Bella and Cissa.

"Aww, Argh, with the lips and the eyes, Argh, alright, I'll put it in the middle of the pitch." All three girls screamed and hugged Harry. With Harry's ability to install anything in an instant, everyone was outside either in the pool, or flying up in the sky and diving into it.

_ I'll make all my readers a promise, I get a lot of reads, not a lot of reviews, if you give me 5 reviews on the changes I've been making, questions or ideas. I'll write three more lemons before the chapter that Harry asks the girls to marry him._


	7. the nameless order

We awoke the next day, it was the first day in about a week since we all slept in our own beds by ourselves. Katie was the first up and took a quick shower before changing and getting a start on breakfast. This was Harry's house, she was a guest and do what she could to help Harry along. Slowly, she heard footsteps as a girl with red hair and blonde highlights rounded the corner. "Hey sunshine!" Katie greeted happily.

"Wad up?" Anne replied in a weary voice "Hey, you know when you disappeared in that fight a few weeks ago, describe what happened."

"Alright, umm…well, after the fight, I was totally exhausted, I could hardly stand, seeing that it was finally over, I fell back onto the dirt, what was funny though, it wasn't hard, it was soft, like water and surrounded me, when I finally sank into it, I felt very warm, and…a tugging sensation, like something was pulling me. When I opened my eyes, I was in the forest and you know the rest of the story." Katie explained. "What was really weird, well…excluding all that, was that when I landed in the forest, I wasn't tired, like I was after the fight. I felt like I had just gotten out of bed, you know, not tired in the least."

"Hmm…cool, thanks." With that, Anne sprinted back up the stairs and into the library.

Narcissa sat up in her bed and stretched. 'It's odd' She thought 'Waking up alone, with no one beside you, begging for sex or another child.' She stood in front of the mirror, looking on at the younger version of herself, thinking back on the week, the divorce, the fight, and getting rid of that awful tattoo. Running a finger through her long blond hair, 'My worst worry now is how good my hair looks.' She smiled and laughed at the thought. Just last week, her plate was full, that fool of a husband left to serve Voldmort, eagerly giving him the Malfloy fortune away like it was lunch money. Her son had been named the head of the house, which only boosted his inflated ego. 'All he wanted to do was get a better this and that, so he could out do potter when he got back to school. He was such a disappointment.' Worst of all, being the personal sex slave to a living corpse could leave it's mark on your mentality. Spending time with these kids was nice, but in truth, they were a group of fourteen people, they couldn't change a thing even if they tried. Shaking the incredibly depressing thoughts out of her head, she went downstairs and into the kitchen.

"HELLO!" Katie shouted at Narcissa, saying that Cissa was startled was a vast understatement. "Hey, could I ask you something, what is marriage life like?"

Cissa snorted "Can't say much, mine was very…dissatisfying." Cissa stated

"What he had a small penis?" Katie asked jokingly, only to be met with earnest eyes. "Oh my god, you poor bitch." Cissa smiled and laughed.

"Let me ask you something." Narcissa began "What do you think Harry is going to have us do…you know, about this whole war? The odds are against us, and I really mean against us." Narcissa inwardly trembled, remembering back to what Voldemort could do, and what he had on his side of the fight. The chances of success in this war were microscopic.

"I dunno, he's probably going back to school to get some support from his peers. Don't forget that Bill is a curse breaker, he probably has connections. And Charlie could probably get us some dragons for the bigger fights, other than this…I really dunno." Katie said still stirring the eggs as she talked, to her, this wasn't important, Narcissa could tell and it disturbed her.

"How can you be so calm?" Narcissa asked, her voice steadily rising. "We could die at any moment, and all you care about is these damn eggs don't get burned."

Katie let out a low sigh. "Think for second. A person becomes stronger when they have something to protect, we all do. We are now much stronger." Katie turned her back on the distressed woman. "If you trust Harry, then you could see this, all he does is protect and…" Turning around, Katie put both arms around Narcissa, pulling her into a tight hug. "he is good at it, he won't let anything happen to those who he cares about…not without interfering anyway." Getting a plate ready, she quickly handed it to Narcissa before finishing the pancakes the she was making.

Breakfast

"Everyone," Harry said "I'm really sorry, but we must go back to diagon alley again. We still need those weapons that we have been meaning to get, also, Narcissa, Bellatrix and I have another thing at Gringotts to take care of." Remus paled.

"Harry, An attack is planed for today the deatheaters are going to attack today. Dumbledore told me to keep you away." Remus stated

"Then we need to hurry!" Harry said in a urgent tone. Looking on the old werewolf's face, Harry found worry on his features. "Remus think for a second, we need support, and saving lives is good on it's own, but when it can buy you allies it's just that much better. We are short handed is the understatement of the year. Since we now know that it is coming though, we can go prepared," Harry pulled out seven amulets, "These amulets are called the amulets of Anteros., and will inform us when someone else is in danger, furthermore, they will grow warm when that happens, so even if we are sleeping, we will know, now get your cloaks." Everyone left except for Remus "When were you going to tell me of the attack and why do you still keep contact with Dumbledore?"

"Harry, I can't, I don't know what I would do if you got hurt or worse." Remus said pleading with Harry not to go.

"This is one of our last chance to go to diagon alley. And news flash, I am going to get hurt, I do every year, also, going up against a lunatic who wants to kill you, it's sorta guaranteed that you would get hurt. You have my word that I will get hurt…" Harry paused and looked at Remus "But won't die. Sirius would kick my ass if I left his cosines and favorite niece and didn't make them happy. Could you please tell me all that you know about the attack now?" Remus laughed

"You are just like your father, a hard head and arrogant to boot," Harry stuck his nose high into the air, making Remus laugh "Alright, I am still in contact with Dumbledore because he has great contacts and just as great information. Besides, he can't lose you, you die, so does everyone else. Ok, There will be about several small groups, each has there own cause and need, they will strike fast and kill who stand in their way. The order will be there to gain support for there cause, they were also told to treat you as a hostile and capture you if at all possible." Harry thought for a moment as everyone came back down to the living room.

"Ok, Remus told me that the deatheaters would be divided into groups so we will do the same, also, the order will be there as well, and that they will capture us if at all possible, so watch yourselves, now, Bella Narcissa and I will be in a group, the next is Remus and Clarrise, I would like you two to stay at the central Bizarre. Ren and Katie, go to Fred and Georges shop. Gin and Anne, go to Tom and Mitch's (The armor guys) shop and pick up the weapons, Anne, your cloak allows you to carry more, so will you carry them back?" She nodded. "Katie and Ren, you will protect the shops near the Weasley's, tell them, Katie bell, and Lee Jordan, they will help." They both nodded "Remus and Clarrise, protect the bizarre, a lot of people will be there, we will need support for my future plans." Remus and Clarrise nodded. "As for us, we will protect Gringotts, they will more than likely be a target, and if we protect the goblins, we will gain even more influence. I have instructed the house elfs to brew certain potions in the likely case that we will need them. Forgoth!" a young house elf stood before them "I need nine fatigue potions." another three elfs came and handed them out. "Hold out on the killing curse, the last thing we need is one of you to end up in Azkaband."

Gringotts

Harry entered the giant building and approached near by goblin. "I need to see the private vault of Sirius Black, the leader of the most noble home and family." Harry then handed the goblin a slip of paper and the goblin's eyes widened, slowly nodding before taking them on a familiar boat ride, going deeper and deeper into the dimly lit tunnels. They now stood before a giant vault, Harry place his hand on the vault door, muttering the same thing that he told the goblin, with one exception, instead of Sirius, he now said his name. The vault opened with a click and Harry entered with the ladies in tow.

"Do you know what you have just done Harry?" Cissa asked, eyes wide in astonishment.

"Yeah, I am the new lord black, we can talk later, for now, Cissa, grab those books, Bella, grab me a set of daggers, and a weapon for yourself and Cissa." Harry quickly shrank a chest, Bella tossed him a set of daggers with ebony handles, a silver blade and a scarab in the center, a staff to Cissa that handle seem to shimmer, and a large blue orb near the top of the staff, and kept a wand for herself. "We need to find Bill Fleur and Charlie." With that the three returned to the boat and traveled back to the entrance.

Ginny and Anne walked into a familiar shop. There stood two men, they had cloaks on that shrouded their faces. They cascaded down to the ground, but seemed to hover inches above it. In the left hand they held a wand and in the right was a weapon, one had a mace, the other a short sword. "WHO IS…oh it's you." The first figure said, lowering the mace when they realized who it was. He had long black hair that was pulled into a ponytail. He had a lean build and a strong left arm, his muscles on his arm was uneven, no doubt due to the mace.

The other figure had short brown spiked hair. He was a lot skinnier then his brother with the mace. He was Tom. The other was Mitch. Neither looked to be too calm at the moment, they seemed to be waiting for the first sign of trouble. "Hey." Anne started. "We came to tell you that there is going to be an attack on Diagon Alley real quick and…" Anne never got to finish her sentence as an explosion so loud rang out, so loud that it could ruin an eardrum.

"No shit." Mitch replied, leaping out the window with his mace and smashing it into the chest of a deatheater who had just appeared.

Katie and Ren walked to the store in silence, not because they were mad or disliked one another or because that they had nothing to say, it was just that they could always communicate through jesters and looks with body language. It came naturally to them. Katie was slightly flustered looking one way, then the next. "She's probably with Fred and George, besides, she's an auror, and can take care of herself." Ren said, not bothering to turn to his sister, Katie knew Ren was right, but couldn't help worrying, no one has seen her since last night, the two siblings now stood before a nice joke shop that they had visited on many occasions. Katie flung the door open and half expected Tonks to be there waiting for them.

"How's it going?" Fred asked

"We came to see you special wears for Harry, also, have you seen Tonks in a while?" Ren stated/asked. Giving a quick rundown of the upcoming attack, and asking for help from the twins and Katie Bell and Lee.

"Haven't seen her, take these, they're the only thing that would be useful." George gave both of the siblings a rubber ball. "Be careful, these can take in any spell that you wish, when it is pumped with magic and intent, it will shoot out the spell in five different directions. All the other stuff is still faulty and will more than likely backfire if we gave them to you to use now." Soon screams and explosions were heard from the directions of Tom's shop and the central Bizarre.

"Ren, take to the Bizarre, I'll go up and see what I can do up at the shop." They didn't get too much farther than the steps outside of the door, to the north, Anne and Ginny were running with Tom and Mitch in tow, Remus and Clarrise coming from the south, with Harry not too far behind them.

"Most have been evacuated to a safe house." Ginny shouted as they closed the distance. Remus muttered the same thing.

"The goblins said that they have everything under control, and would give us props for offering to stay and defend everyone." Harry replied.

"Have either of you seen Tonks?" Katie shouted over the excitement.

"No, we assumed she would be with one of you." Ginny/ Remus said.

"I saw her earlier." Charlie said, with everyone from the bank behind him. "She was farther up near the book stores." With that we all ran up, exhaustion no longer meant anything, the only thing that mattered was getting out with everyone alive. "Up ahead!" Charlie shouted, pointing toward a group of deatheaters, in the commotion and pandemonium, we could here screams, screams of a young pink haired woman. The only person other than Katie who let out tremors of anger that was anywhere near hers, was Harry.

"Gin, Narcissa, Mitch and Anne, you have what you came for, go back. Meet up with Fred and the others to support the south side of Diagon alley and Gringotts, NOW!" Harry shouted forcefully before any of them could put up much of a fuss. "Fleur, get onto the roofs with Bill and Charlie and Tom, take out any of them that might be in hiding, Bella, Katie and Ren, we are going to throw the balls that you got from Fred and George first, put a stunner spell into them, then we will charge." Doing as we were told, the balls bounced into the center of the group, every bounce shot off another five stunners, they easily took out half of the group. Each of us pulled up our hoods and like Tom indicated, we changed, Harry's eyes became brighter green, the three dark orbs in them began to circle around (imagine Naruto Sasuke's eyes, just green instead of Red), Ren's eyes went red as usual, Bella's turned an eerie yellow and had a black center going up like a cat, and Katie's became white and hazy, to anyone else it looked as if she was blind. If we counted right, there were fifteen still standing, Ren allowed his cloak to envelope him as he charged forward, balls of dark energy emerged from his cloak, taking to the deatheaters, unfortunately, only one went down, Ren stopped at the rear of the group and deactivated his cloak, firing whatever spell came to mind. A small group ran to a back alley, caring a struggling Tonks.

"NOT SO FAST!" Bella shouted, activating her cloak, instantly, there was anti apperation ward placed up, she then sprinted to the left and fired curses at an alarming rate.

"LAUNCH ME! AFTER THAT, SAVE TONKS!" Katie shouted at Harry, who used his cloaks added strength to throw Katie high into the air, once on top of the center of the group, "FIFJO!" Katie shouted, with the fire enhancement from her cloak, she shot down the flames at the center of the group, between Katie, Ren and Bella, the majority of the group fell before they could put up a defense. Only six still stood in the main group, showing no emotion for there either dead or stunned companions.

Bill and Tom took east and stopped a group of three, Bill quickly drew symbols with his wand and activated a ruin spell that shatters the assaulters ear drums, they fell to the floor, blood pouring from there ears, and with Tom's magic, they easily raised the earth to trap the deatheaters in the sewers. Fleur had her powers going, easily catching the eyes of the deatheaters as Charlie (still a sickly green) jumped down and used another ruin spell that created a small tremor that broke the cement and sent the small force into the sewers, before killing them with another spell that turned the ceiling into stone spikes and making the ceiling fall in on the unsuspecting group. Harry ran farther ahead and into the small alley. What he saw enraged him, a man stood over Tonks, a foot driven into her ribs so many times, blood flew from her mouth like a fountain. He then bent down, and eagerly tore away her top, as he reached for her bra, looking down hungrily, the last words he heard were from Harry "PIORE INCANTE!" A beam of gold light emitted from his wand and hit the deatheaters and turned him to ash. Harry ran up to Tonks and took a knee next to her, "Angels shouldn't cry." Tonks looked up, tears in her eyes. "Don't move," Harry said, he said a few words and a soft blue light emitted from his wand, Tonks felt a cooling sensations run over her chest and ribs. Taking his thumb, he wiped away the tears from her cheeks.

"SHITE!" Ren shouted as a bone breaking curse hit his right arm, falling to the ground.

"REN!" Katie shouted, running as fast as she could to her brothers side. "MESACASE!" Katie shouted, three strands of lightning shot out of her wand, barely missing the deatheater. More and more deatheaters came, and it backed Bella as well as everyone else into a wall, Katie grabbed Ren and sprinted into the alley that Harry and Tonks were in. "We're in…deep shit. Each one…we take down, two more…take it's place." Katie said between gasps for breaths. Bill and Charlie jumped down from the buildings and drew some more ruin symbols, creating a barrier just as Bella ran in.

"She alright?" Bella asked. Harry didn't say anything, just shook his head, cradling Tonks in his arms. "We need to get out of here, any ideas?"

"The roofs!" Tom shouted, levitating each up, "Ok, get to my shop, they're connected to the floo network, we need to hurry!" Tom said. Tonks couldn't stand on her own, she tried to brush off her wound, but broken ribs aren't all that compliant, leaning on Tom for support, jumping from building top to the next building is very tiring.

Harry was in mid jump as it hit him, from what we could gather it was a mild cannon ball hex, flying backwards, he accidentally took Bella down to the small deserted street with him.

"IT'S UGLY!" Katie shouted, pointing toward the ground to help the others to see the assailant known as Mundungus. 'Dumbledore better give me a raise for capturing the two of them.' Mundungus thought, raising his wand, he shot off a stunner, Harry rolled over, clinging to Bella as he did so. Katie hoped down and slammed her fists into the ground, creating a small wall of fire, preventing further shots. "Harry, go, I got this. See if you can find the others." Harry nodded and ran off. "Bella, go, he's hurt." She frowned and took off after Harry. Turning to Mundungus, Katie could see the fear in his eyes, even the sweat on his face.

"I have my mission, I won't lose." Mundungus said, trying his best to be threatening and to intimidate the younger girl.

"Whatever." Katie replied, striking a fighting stance and holding her wand with her left hand, near her left ear. Mundungus didn't bother, merely fired off a disarming spell, that missed Katie by no more than an inch. Mundungus, despite his looks and smell, was extremely fast, it was all that Katie could do to dodge the spells that were being fired in her direction.

"This has gone far enough' Katie thought. Devising a quick plan. By the way that he fights, Katie found that Dung was a pureblood. And as such, didn't think that she could be much of a challenge without a wand. Smirking, Katie bought time, waiting for a stunner. When the moment came, she spun around, allowing her cloak to take the hit, just as she thought, Dung then fired off a disarming spell that she allowed herself to be hit with.

Dung smirked. "Just give up." Firing a cutting curse this time. It was her moment, spinning, she then formed magic in her hand, creating a saw blade made out of fire and had her right hand covered in fire. Throwing the saw blade, it sliced his left arm, falling to the floor, Katie shot the fire out of her right arm. Setting a illusion that made Mundungus think that his right leg was on fire, the pain was real, but it wouldn't damage his skin or tissue.

Leaving the man to his pain, Katie turned around and sprinted toward Knockturn alley.

Back at the manor

Things surprisingly went back to normal, the house elfs running around making potions, Harry and Remus playing chess and Clarrise watching, Bella and Cissa went back to their bedroom hands filled with little snacks, Ren and Ginny making out in the corner, Tonks and Katie sitting by the pool. The twins had there shop to run, which Anne was more than happy to volunteer to help out with, Fleur and Bill had there little 'missions' to run on, and Charlie would soon go back to Romania and study the dragons. Dinner was filled with chatter, people shouting to one another over the volume and throwing food occasionally. "Today," Bella said standing up "Was pitiful. Those were the lower class of the deatheaters. Starting tomorrow, we are going to train, with the weapons, duels, and hand to hand fighting, also…"

"NO WAY," Ren interrupted throwing some mashed potato into Bella's face.

"You're dead little man." Bella said, chasing Ren out of the door.

Anne sighed at the child like behavior that her brother managed to show. Walking up to her room, she threw herself down on the bed and somehow managed to relax. Rolling over, she reached in her nightstand and pulled out a key to her portion of the diary and opened it up to write her feelings and days events into the thing.

Dear diary

Today has been…interesting. We went to Diagon Alley to visit Gringotts and pick up weapons. Somehow we managed to get our asses kicked in just about every damned direction. Turned out that they were planning an attack on the place and Harry wanted us their to support the people and try to garner support for our cause, good idea, bad tactics. We lost…terribly. Out gunned, out manned, out numbered, basically every out that you could think of. At least we managed to save a few lives, not to mention a certain pink haired metamorphagus.

I have been researching on what could have caused my sisters little disappearing act during the fight about two weeks ago. I have come up with two things, a dark matter hole and a time ripple. The dark matter hole is just what you think, a large amount of dark matter comes together and magic courses through it, pulling you to another dark matter hole in another time or another place. I doubt this though, by the way that she described what happened after she found the people, they were expecting her.

The time ripple is far more likely, it is built by very specific rune magic. They can temporarily pull someone from the past and bring them to the near future. The reason people don't do this a lot is because if you fail, then you will be trapped in the past. Whoever these people are…were…whatever, they are very strong and intelligent.

Tomorrow we are going to be training and Bellatrix doesn't make it sound all that easy. She was sooo pissed at how bad we got our asses kicked today that she decided that we should go through it again tomorrow. Ingenious.

Gotta get some sleep, think more later.

The next day

Everyone gathered down into the basement of Potter manor, all scared because it would be Tonks, Bella, Cissa teaching them to fight, duel, and use the weapons. "Ok, we will put you into different groups, Katie, go with Cissa, Harry is with Tonks, Ren with me." Bella smirked and Ren paled, clearly not forgetting about the incident with the potato. "Ginny is going with Cissa, Remus with Tonks, and the twins are with me. Tonks will teach hand to hand, Cissa is with weapons, and I will teach dueling."

"Shit." Ren said, walking outside and near the pool.

"Alright, there are many dueling forms and stances, the two that I am talking about are the strongest and the most often used. First is Defraud, named after the man that founded the style. With this style, the body is very relaxed and nimble, for this is meant more for people who have lower magic power and poor stamina. With this, you will dodge and hope to wear out the opponent and strike only when you are sure that you will hit, this is also used to learn more from your opponent in order to know when to strike. Next is Gerund, once again named after it's creator. This stance implores power and will be widely seen among the deatheaters. You would hold your wand next to your eyes for easier aiming and would focus on finding patterns in your opponents movements. Next, unless dictated earlier on in the duel, anything is allowed to be done or used within the duel. Now that we got all of that crap out of the way, the best way to learn is to experience. Now attack me, no unforgivables." Ren stepped up and shot out a few cutting curses, though Bella easily dodged. "Come on, I've seen you fight and I know that you are holding back." Ren shot them out faster and faster, still Bella seemed to have no problem weaving in-between the spells. "Pulsar." She said in a calm voice as Ren flew through the air and into the pool. "Aww, the ickly wittle baby aww wet?" Bella asked in a baby voice, clearly having the desired effect and he jumped out, rage and water poured off of him. "Ready to give me your all now?" Ren sprinted forward, now with the twins at his side and fired "Shadow shots" continuously at her, each varying in size, anything from a stunner to a boulder. Bella smiled at this and shot out a spell that made doves fly out of her wand and intercept the shots. Fred and George shot stunners and reductor curses, which were easily blocked by Bella's shield and were sent back at them, this continued for about an hour, Ren Fred and George fell to the ground, exhausted. "You won't stand a chance against the inner circle if you don't learn. First of all, don't fall for their ploys, all I did was make fun of you and you went berserk, to start with, you three are very strong, but if you fall for this and fire off curses like you do, then you certainly won't last long, all they would need is a good shield. Allow yourself to examine your opponents strengths, weaknesses and then patterns in there attack. Now unless you are too tired to stand, get up and fight again." Bella instructed.

"Wotcher you two, do you have any background within hand to hand combat?" Tonks asked

"I have a background in wrestling and boxing." Remus said

"Good, how about you Harry?" Tonks asked

"No, only my cosine, I fought him a few times, but didn't last too long." Harry stated in a depressed tone.

"Hmm, alright, this shouldn't be too tough. Alright Harry, I am going to probe your mind, just relax, alright." Harry nodded, not too sure of what Tonks was really going to do, she placed two fingers onto his forehead, near his scar, and pumped magic from her fingers and into Harry. Soon, Harry felt a familiar weakness…like exhaustion…then, a sinking feeling. "Alright Harry. Open your eyes." Harry did as Tonks had instructed. Opening his eyes, he was in a large white room, looking around, he saw nothing on the walls and not to mention, there was no walls to begin with. "Harry, we are inside your mind, in here, time will laps, we could spend hours in hear and it would only be minuets on the outside world. Here, I can teach you, but every minuet here, I lose quite a lot of magic and could tire easily. Harry, seeing as how you are thin, I think that you would be very nimble, and would like to teach you to kickboxing to begin with, as time goes on, we could teach you more and more styles, incorporating them together would make you much stronger of a fighter and much tougher. But I am getting ahead of myself, for now, lets just teach you the stance and some quick stretches to help you move more quickly." Within the hour, Harry could bend in ways that he thought no one could. "Ok, Harry, as for the stance, you put your strong foot to your rear, the left hand up in front of you face, the right hand slightly behind that. Good, now what you want to do is keep your hands lose just until the moment before you strike. Good, now in order to leave this place, simply think of the room you were in moments before you came here."

When Harry re opened his eyes, he was in the room that he had started in. "Wotcher, Remus, go after Harry." Tonks said with a feral grin. "Well," Tonks began "Harry you really know how to wear a girl down. I would like you two to spar for a bit while I catch my breath." Harry blushed a little and Tonks gave him a small wink before sitting on the stares and watching Harry and Remus go head to head.

"Wait, I don't think that I know enough to fight either you or Remus." Harry stated

"Well duh," Tonks said smirking "Of course you don't, but the only way to learn to fight is to do it. I will show you a few memories that I have of matches that I have seen to help you get a sense of what this fighting style is like…Now fight for my entertainment." Tonks ordered, each took a stance and charged at the other.

"To begin with, fighting with a weapon can be very difficult, as it is not part of our body, you must become stronger, and able to act as if the weapon that you wield is a part of your body, an extension of your arm or leg. Now I would like to ask you to pick out a weapon that you would like to use, should the need for one arise." Cissa instructed, Katie went and grabbed a steel chain, as Anne grabbed a large steel staff. "Interesting, alright Katherine, I would have to tell you that in order to use your weapon, you will have to be strong, graceful, have a high amount of stamina, and also be willing to put in extra hours in order to manage this weapon, it is not the simplest to learn after all. But if you were to combined that with your cloak, you could be very dangerous. As for you Anne, this staff you have chosen would be no easier to use than your sister, you'll put in extra time, and your cloak would help you in making the staff lighter, but other than that, it will be just as difficult as the whip, now if you are sure, I could teach you." With that, we were taught, half the time was spent on Anne "Ok, what you need to do is spin, the momentum will carry you and the staff causing more impact and damage when you finally strike, spin both your body and staff with grace and you will not only confuse them as to where you would strike, but would cause him to be confused as to when you would strike." the other half of the time was spent on Katie "This is difficult, with a ball on the end of the chain whip would cause it to be able to wrap around a weapon or a body part, with grace, you could also confuse and hit the opponent many times in many different ways."

five hours later

Dinner came and went at an alarming rate, but the house elfs were more than eager to make more food. After seconds and in most cases thirds, we went upstairs and into the library. "Ok Harry, there is some business that we must take care of. First you are now lord black, leader of all the blacks throughout the world, we have four major branches, first is us, in Europe, then there is the Min Dynasty within China, they are ruled by a young woman about Nymphs age named Kimi, the next is the Africa Regime, ruled by a powerful leader named Cradon, he was a former leader in world war three, and although old, he is still more than strong. Finally, there is the American branch, ruled by a young man named Jason. You are obligated to meet with these people very soon. You will need to learn habits and manners that would befit us as Blacks." Narcissa stated.

"Alrighty," Harry said "First thing is first, I would like to offer Tonks and her family a seat as Blacks and access to our vaults, do you except?" Tonks smiled brightly and nodded. "Also, I would like to rebuild the name of the Blacks to be something that would not only inspire fear, but instead respect. Now, I would like to see the books that you brought back from the vault." Narcissa nodded and poured them out onto the floor. Sorting through the books made them realize that more than 3/4th of the books were useless.

"Harry, check it out." Bella said throwing a book to Harry entitle 'sex and magic, how to enhance it.' Harry raised an eyebrow and Bella smirked back. "You might need a willing partner to try those out though."

"Play your cards right and I might call you." Harry replied placing the book down in the 'to keep' stack. "As lord black, I command you all to go to bed, it is late and we will need to get up early again." Yet again, everyone slept in there own beds, to tired to play with anyone.

Headquarters of the order of the phoenix

Dumbledore stood in front of the order, smiling to himself. "I have some good news for you all. It seems that Ginerva has gained the trust of Harry and is more than willing to report back on his movements should anything truly bad happen to Harry. For now, we will observe his movements and allow him to continue moving on his own. Now, onto some more pressing matters, we have a small Harry related issue. The Profit has given Harry much credit and because he was at the attack on Diagon, and was a in their view the main reason that the deatheaters were driven off and captured, he has gained more public support. Now Severus, what do you have to report?"

Snape stood up, and cleared his throat. "The deatheaters are raving due to there loss. It seems that Harry had a little more than a hand in there defeat that day than you give him credit Albus. The others that were with them had just as much to do with it as well as Harry. They are not all that upset though, not nearly as mad as he usually is anyway, it is as if they were just testing his power, like he never expected this mission to be successful. Professor, I would like to resign as the potion master at Hogwarts as well as the head of the houses of slytherin. I am doing this so I can keep a closer eye on both the dark lord and his new allies. It seems that he has teamed up with the lost apostles." Everyone in the room began to talk with each other at once. They were a major threat and were the main reason why the Parks family was taken out of America and brought here to London.

"SILENCE!" Dumbledore shouted. "Now, I would like to support you Severus, you are allowed to continue and go to stay with the dark lord in order to spy on him, I will now bring in your replacements." Both Tonks and Clarrise came into the room, and the talking continued.

"Listen, we are there to continue to spy on Katie, Anne and Ren." Tonks stated calmly. "We need to keep an eye on them, and if we are in positions at Hogwarts as teachers, then it will be much easier to continue to keep on eye on them." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Now, I would like someone to send the order facts to both Bill and Charlie. That is all. Nymphadora, Clarrise, I would like you to return to Harry's side." Both Clarrise and Tonks took special care not to look into Dumbledore's eye when the twinkle took effect.

"Alright." Harry said "We are going to go to Gringotts so I can make a withdrawal, then we will go and buy you two some new clothes, alright, who's going to come with?" Only Narcissa and Bellatrix bothered to get up. "Anyone else? Tonks, how about you and Clarrise?"

Both shook there heads "No can do handsome," Tonks began "Got something else that I need to take care of first. Clarrise is coming with." Harry looked to the others who all seemed to ignore him and began to push each other into the pool. Sighing, he went off to Gringotts with the former deatheaters. Tossing some floo powder onto the fire, Harry shouted Gringotts and once again, landed on his bum.

"I can fight Voldemort, giant snakes, stand up to Dumbledore and be named lord black, but cannot land on my feet after floo travel." With that, Narcissa and Bellatrix came through the fire and landed in a similar manner on top of Harry. "Happy birthday to me." Harry said, smiling at the sisters, who to his surprise, didn't hit or hurt him, instead blushed and smiled. They landed in an unfamiliar room, the walls were painted a bright red, and the carpet was the same color. There was nothing on the walls, only a small door at the far. Standing up, they looked all around, from what they could tell, this was a staff room of sorts. Opening the door, they saw goblins running in each direction, and Charlie with his brother Bill, talking in the corner. "Hey Charlie." Harry exclaimed, the two black sisters keeping close to him, looking slightly fearful of the goblins that got near them. 'oh, I see' Harry thought 'they still hold the old prejudice.' "You two, calm down, they don't bite, at least they never bit me." Harry teased as they approached the two.

"Harry, we need to talk. Bill, Fleur and myself would like to help you." Charlie began, "I don't know why, but Dumbledore seems to have changed, and not for the better." For some reason, Harry seemed to believe the two

Harry nodded and handed the two of them a pair of rings. "These will take you to our place, do not make me regret it."

"Mr. Potter."

Harry turned and saw an unfamiliar goblin coming toward him. "Yes, how may I help you?" Harry asked.

"I have taken it upon myself to make this for you." The goblin handed Harry an empty sack. Both Narcissa and Bellatrix seemed to be wary to the goblin and watching the movements it made. "It is linked to your vault, whenever you are in need of withdrawal from the Potter vault, all that you need to do is think of the amount of money that you need and it will appear in your pouch, it is linked to your vault."

"Thank you. Are you related to Griphook by any chance?" Harry asked

The goblin looked as if it was under going shock. "Yes, I am his younger sister, how did you know?"

"Your eyes are similar, as well as your hair and facial structure. They just seemed to be similar to me. I apologize for the abruptness, but I must be going." Harry smiled to the goblin before waving goodbye.

"Why did you do that?" Narcissa asked. Harry just looked at her, with a bewildered look on his face. "I mean talking to that goblin the way that you did."

"Oh, I should tell you now, be polite. I will not warn you again, if a creature has reasonable amount of intelligence, then I will treat that creature like I would another human being. Voldmort may have taught you that you are above others, and I am telling you now to treat them as such. Now, where would you two like to go for clothes shopping?" Neither of them said anything, Narcissa seemed intent on not looking Harry in the eye, but Bellatrix was smiling.

"Madam Marlins, she has everything. And I need new everything, including underwear." Harry looked down trying to hide his blush as Bellatrix laughed. "I might just model them for you." Harry's blush grew deeper, but you could see a smile forming on his lips. The place was anything but deserted, but that didn't stop the sisters from nearly buying out the store. "Harry, get over here, you need to buy some new clothes. The new lord black cannot look like a street rat now can he?" Harry groaned as Bellatrix continued to pile clothes into his arms. "Change into something new, then I want you to burn the clothes that your wearing now." Bellatrix said, looking stern. "That was an order, now move it young man."

"Two things, I'm lord black, and you are my age you can't tell me what to do." Harry said

"Watch me." Bellatrix gave Harry a look that could make Hagrid piss his pants. Harry was defeated and walked toward the dressing room. Putting on a white tee shirt and some dark blue pants he came out. Harry looked all around, the girls stared at him, the guys were scowling. Bellatrix let out a low whistle "Nice Harry."

"Why are they staring at me?" Harry asked

"You're hot." Narcissa stated. It slowly dawned on her what she had said and she looked down at the floor.

"Cissa got a crush. Cissa got a crush." Bellatrix sang.

"SHUT IT!" Cissa shouted, it was so loud that it caused everyone in the store to jump.

"Look, we need to get back, we need to talk to Bill and Charlie and Fleur." Harry stated. They walked down the road toward the leaky caldron, somehow balancing all the bags in there arms. "Harry." Said a meek and familiar voice.

Harry turned to see bushy hair. Harry immediately drew his wand. "Bella, Cissa, get going, hurry back to the manor."

"Slow down," Hermione cooed "I can't say much Harry, but I believe in you." Harry looked confused. "I am being watched, so I will try and help you behind the scenes. Now, attack me." Harry and Hermione fired off rounds of stunners, slicing curses, and silencing curses. Closing the distance. "Look, Ginny is acting of her own personal gain, I need you to leak false info to her. Discredit her, whatever you tell her, she will relay to Dumbledore."

Harry grew angry. "Why should I believe you?"

"Read this, Hermione closed the distance for a second and handed Harry a piece of paper. "Dumbledore took this out of Sirius's will, when you went to the reading, this was not included." Immediately backing back out. They continued to fire curses. "Ron and Ginny have been excepting bribes for a while, they would relay information to you. On that paper, it includes things that your guardian has done, Sirius was to include this in order to show to you the truth of Dumbledore. It works like riddle's diary, it is a giant pensive and will show you when he came to learn of these things. I am your friend in this. So please, trust me, now hit me with a stunner." Doing as she asked, Harry shot her with the stunner and took off back to the manor.

Harry ran upstairs, not stopping to talk to anyone. Taking apart the envelope, he stared at the paper.

Harry James Potter/Black

Hey kido. I hope that this will help you. The reason that I appointed you as lord black, is because the blacks are an extensive family, they will be valuable allies in the war against Voldie. Now, I have some bad news, it seems that Dumbledore has been paying the order with funds from the Potter vault, now, I have taken it upon myself to change the locks. Next, Dumbledore, as your guardian, has had you engaged to Ginny, normally, I wouldn't care, but she is doing this so the continue flow of cash would continue to come to her family. You see, an old law states that if the betrothed future in-laws cannot support the child, then it becomes the grooms responsibility. Now if you marry before she turns eighteen though, then the contract between the two of you is void, that's the only loop hole that there is, sorry kido. Next, the only true friends that you have is Hermione, Neville, Luna, Remus and Tonks, also Bellatrix and Narcissa should they choose to take the second chance, trust no one else. I have seen the way they talk about you, to them, you are just a weapon. There will be new group coming from America, they have no prior knowledge of you, so they are trustworthy, I apologize, I don't know anything else about them though. Now, onto the memories, tap this paper and say Voldie, it will show you my memories as a formality. All that it is though is a collection of Dumbledore and his misdeeds. The reason that I haven't told you until now is because Dumbledore found out that I found out and had been intercepting you mail, he kept watch over me to make sure that you were never told. I am proud of you as would be your parents, and I better not see you anytime soon or your father and I will kick your ass all the way to hell.

With Love

Sirius

Tears were streaming down his cheeks. For once, Harry truly was at a lost of words. His Godfather always was watching over him, a debt that couldn't be repaid. Overwhelmed with emotions, Harry slowly told everyone that once Ginny was asleep, they would hold a private meeting.

midnight that night

They all sat in the kitchen, the note was slowly making it's way around the table. "Harry, I'm so sorry." Katie said tears in her eyes. 

"You didn't do anything wrong. What should I do though?" Ren asked, turned out that Harry's fiance was his girlfriend. Ren didn't have a clue as to why she would be dating him when she was going to marry Harry.

"What everyone else is going to do, nothing. We won't let her know that she has been discovered, now listen, we're going to feed her false information, that way, they will think that they know something, but they will really know anything."

"Harry, Clarrise and I have taken positions at Hogwarts as the DADA teacher and the new potions teacher. You see, Snape has gone to the deatheaters full time." Charlie and Bill just walked in and Harry was at her throats, literally.

"Harry calm down." Katie exclaimed grabbing one of her arms, Tonks the other. With no success, Ren and Remus came and pinned him to the floor.

"THAT'S WHY YOU CAME BACK ISN'T IT! TO GET YOUR SHARE!" Harry shouted thrashing against there hold.

Charlie and Bill both stood up and above Harry. "Why do you think that we took jobs so far from our families to begin with?" Charlie stated calmly "We wanted to help the order in the fight, but we also didn't agree with what we did to you. Simply put, the only reason that we followed him, was because there wasn't another side. I apologize for not telling you, Dumbledore made us sign contracts, we cannot share any information about the order that someone else doesn't know, since you know about the withdrawls, we can tell you what you want to know about that."

Harry now stood calmly before them. "Then why did you take up jobs at Gringotts?"

"That's easy, we wanted all of this to end, if it could end, then maybe they would stop treating you like shit." Bill stated. "The order wanted us near them, you see if they had Charlie's dragons, it would be a huge advantage, and if they had my ruins it could turn around a bad fight. Also, Fleur is a Veela, if they could get that community behind them, then it would be purely beneficial to them. We want to help you Harry, so let us help you." Harry looked to be in deep thought.

"Like I said earlier, don't make me regret my decisions." Harry said smiling and stepping forward. "Welcome to Harry's nameless order."


	8. back to schoolagain

_Hi, sorry for the lateness, but as you know, things happen when you plan to get married. Anyway, I have added three vampires to replace another three characters, there will be a fourth later on though. Anyway, like always let me know what you think._

The time together went by too fast, before any of them knew it, the time had come, to return to Hogwarts. They stood on top of the platform, waiting for the train to come and take them back to the hell that they called school. "I'm a little afraid," Bella began "Think about it for a minuet, how are we going to fool Dumbledore, won't he know who we are?" Tonks just laughed.

"No problem, Fleur got the headmistress from her school to fill out the necessary forms, for all that Dumbledore knows, you are average seventh year students who are being transferred to a new school. Also, Madam Bones would like to speak with all of us as soon as possible." Tonks explained.

"What does she want?" Harry asked, Tonks just shrugged. "What about you, I would like it if we could stick together through the school year."

"Not happening, you see, I snuck off to see Dumbledore and gave him this crap story, saying the only reason I followed you was because I wanted to keep an eye on you for the Order, so I am going to be a teacher. Oh, and watch out for Ron and Hermione, they were told to keep an eye on you and try to win you over." Anne shook her head back and forth muttering something about fools and just endings.

"What if we go into different houses?" Katie asked. They were meant to stay together, separating could prove to be dangerous if they were not in the favor of the students, and given Harry's massive flexibility with popularity it was very possible that he would be hated this year.

"Nothing better could happen other than that." Harry replied "I am going to restart the D.A., Dumbledore would have two choices, sanction it, or not and be seen as an ignorant fool fearing something, if he did that, we would gain just as many individuals wanting to join and wanting to know why he didn't allow a very helpful club to be institutionalized. Now if you were in different houses, we could spread the word easier, and recruit people from each of the houses, worse case scenario is that we all get put in the same house, if that happens then it would only be easier to keep an eye on one another." Harry grinned, it seemed that everything that had happened played out to be within his favor.

"You put waaay too much thought into that." Ren stated, it was true, in Harry's mind he played out nearly every angle.

"Hey, what about Cissa and myself, should we tell anyone who we are?" Bella asked

"When the time comes, I would like you to reveal yourself to Neville Longbottom, the kid has a lot of potential and he needs to have his chance for revenge, if we can promise him this, then we will gain a potently strong ally." Harry replied

"What about Tonks, Ron and Hermione? Obviously the two would be training twice as hard since Ren and myself beat the living shit out of them." Katie stated smugly and Ren smiled behind them. "And Tonks would be a teacher, that is a dangerous position with all of the potential Death Eaters and lost apostils running around."

"Neither of them will be all that big of an issue," Ginny said "Incase you forgot, all of this wasn't fun and games, we have had six great teachers, (Bella, Cissa, Bill, Tonks, Charlie, Fleur) I would love to see either of them try anything." Ginny smiled sinisterly. "And Tonks is a teacher, she will be fine. If anything, she will have all of the other teachers watching out for her and not to mention Dumbledore."

"What about the training, we aren't done are we?" Ren asked

"No way potato boy," Bella replied "We are going to find a way to continue in private, there are bound to be empty class rooms."

"Ok. Everyone get onto the train, it could be a long ride." Tonks ushered all of them to a compartment in the back, it was much larger then the rest, there was no window, where the window would be, there was just more seats. Katie took a seat on Harry's lap, Ginny on Ren, and Anne and Bella sat near Harry, Cissa took one next to Ren and Ginny. They talked about their plans, and what to do if they got in trouble.

"Everyone still have the necklaces, that I have bought for you?" Harry asked. Everyone nodded and held up the pendants. "Ok, when someone is in trouble, the necklace will change color and heat up, so if we are asleep, we will still know, Katie's is pink, Anne's is blue, mine is green, Ginny's is red, Ren's is black, Bella's is purple, Cissa's white, Tonk's is an orange color, Clarrise's is a light blue, and Remus' is a hazy gray color." Harry then raised the necklace, it dangled and moved in a left to right motion. "They are drawn together, it will lightly tug us to the direction, it knows where the walls are and stairs, so you won't run into a wall or anything."

There was a soft knock at the door and both Neville and Luna waited next to the door. "Hey, Harry, do you mind if we share a cabin, I don't know if there are any left open." Harry smiled and nodded. 'I wonder…'

"Hey Nev, we are good friends right?" He nodded "And you do trust me right?" Neville nodded again "Well, could you give me an oath, I want you to swear…that what I tell you will not leave this room, and you will hear us out before reacting, alright." Neville nodded. "Ok. Since I am almost certain that you get the Prophet, you will understand. Bellatrix didn't have a choice." Neville shook with anger.

Neville wasn't a fool, nor was he a Hufflepuff. He was a Gryffindor, he had an undeniable amount of courage and loyalty to anyone who showed him kindness. But like Harry, he was a bit hard headed, and being ill-informed would in his mind show distrust. Also, like Harry he believed that if you don't trust him, then the person that he sees is really someone else, someone who he cannot trust.

"I need to find her." Neville stated, still shaking with anger.

"What would you do if you did find her?" Bella asked, based on his reaction she would judge if it was safe to tell him or if she should hold out on it for a bit longer.

"I'd ask her, who did that to her. Then kill the person who really was responsible. Why? Do you know where she is?" Neville asked with hope in his eyes.

"You won't tell anyone about this will you?" Bella asked, Neville just nodded "I am her." Neville didn't move, didn't blink for about a minuet, just stared. "I used a de-ageing ritual, so I could protect…" Neville didn't care, he jumped at her and pinned her to the floor.

"I FOUND YOU!" Neville said smiling happily, "Please…tell me, who did it to you. I will kill him." Bella just stared at him.

"Why would you do that for me?" Bella asked

"It's not totally for you, I want revenge, for my parents, this would also help you. You're good, I can see it, you didn't deserve whatever the person did to you. Besides, you were under and unforgivable, you can't be held responsible now can you. What a dumb question." All throughout Neville's explanation, Bella's blush grew deeper and deeper. So Bella went into what had happened, what her husband Rudolphus had done to her, placing her under the curse to gain funds that would be needed by lord Voldmort (Harry noticed how Neville didn't shudder at the mention of his name but instead grew even angrier) and forced her into marriage, and joining the Death Eaters. Cissa came next to her sister and held her as Bella teared up.

"It's ok, nothing is truly your fault." Bella continued to cry onto her sisters robes. Looking deep into each others eyes, it was clear that they shared an odd connection, there faces so close, that it looked that it would only be a moment or two before they kissed.

"Hey, Hey, none of that, you can't make love on a train." an obnoxious red head said, standing at the front of the cabin door.

"Yes, Ron," Ginny started in a sarcastic tone "It's a giant love fest in here! You're turn Neville! Mount me!" Ron just stared at Ginny with contemptment in his eyes. To Harry it was clear, something that he noticed was Ron's eyebrows, whenever he lied, they would squish together so close it looked like his eyebrows merged together into a unibrow, they just did that.

"Look, Harry, could we talk?" Ron asked. Harry gently picked Katie off of his lap and stood outside with Ron.

"What is it?" Harry asked, not really paying any attention

"I wanted to apologize." Ron said

"Start, you've got a lot to account for."

"What do you mean, the only thing that I did wrong was attack you." Ron said in a confused voice. Harry shook his head and made a mental note to try his best to hold back some of his anger.

"Ok. You are arrogant, the only thing that you want is glory, now that you have been trained, you are on your first mission to watch us, that's something I can't stand, two faces, (Same with the author) also, you insulted my friends and my girlfriends. Now that you have your first mission, and have been trained, you think you're better, above everyone." With each word, Harry's voice grew in volume "Then you attack Bella, you know damn well that she didn't do anything, you probably seen Sirius' will many times, looking for a loop hole in order to gain a little something. Also, you attacked Ren and Katie." Ron was going red in the face, Harry couldn't tell if it was from embarrassment or the fact that he just now realized that his mission would be a failure. "Know what, I haven't even scratched the surface and you are already mad, alright, you also excepted bribes from Dumbledore to give him information on me. I also know that your family has been taking money from my vault." Harry was now yelling "And now you want to act all chummy, well to bad rat face." Harry turned around and back into his cabin, slamming the door shut and closing the blinds.

"Harry, I don't believe it." Luna said not looking up from her paper.

"What don't you believe? What he was yelling." Anne asked, growing angry.

"This." Luna tossed a paper at the others in the cabin, in it there was an article. On the front of the page it showed Dumbledore on a podium, apparently saying a speech

Dumbledore made a public announcement "Today, the man came out, he who must not be named, he is here for us, we must not waver in the face of adversity, and under my influence, I will lead you to peace." (The article continued, but no one bothered to read it, plus the author can be very lazy at times)

"Shit, he works too fast." Harry said

"Harry, what's going on?" Neville asked, uncertain of their situation. He was under the impression (Like many others) that Harry and Dumbledore shared a special connection or a bond.

"Neville, I need your word that you will not say a word of this to another soul, Dumbledore is still seen as an icon, we need to be very careful not to let everyone know the truth to fast." Neville nodded once again. And Harry told him everything from the prophecy, to the private war board of Dumbledore, Neville was in shock.

"Why haven't you told anyone of these events?" Neville asked

"Two reasons, first: To gather as many that would be loyal." Harry replied, Luna didn't seem to care, but Neville did "You see, if I came out with the truth, than many would follow me, those individuals could easily be swayed back to the other side with a small bribe, people like that are weak. I want loyal people, and strong people, who would stick with me through thick and thin, I will gather as many as I can before I come out with the truth, and two: if I were to come out with the truth too fast, no matter how well the pieces fit together, many still won't believe it, thinking that Dumbledore would never do such things." Despite what others might say, Harry thinks every situation through and picks the one that would offer him the least grief. Because of this, he became very analytical, an excellent tactician, and a merciless opponent on the fighting field.

"When will that be?" Luna asked

"At the election for a new minister, I will put myself behind someone who I could trust, I still hold a high amount of…influence. That means that I would only have a few months to gather people and prepare for the election, but that's more than enough time. I'll explain later on, we are getting close to the school." With that, everyone scrambled for their school robes and threw them on. Soon the train came to a screeching halt, and everyone hopped out.

"Why would coming out with all of the truth at once be bad?" Neville asked

"Like Harry said, it's shock, you need time to let certain things sink in before other things can be said or done." Anne answered as they stepped out and onto the platform.

"Arry'," a large man shouted rushing towards him and giving a bone crushing hug. "Say it isn't so." Hagrid exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" Harry asked in a confused manner. "Hagrid…put me down…I can't breath…"

"What Dumbledore told us all." Hagrid was deeply worried, and Harry had always had a soft spot for the friendly and in many cases gullible giant Hagrid.

"No, he's telling half truths. Look, I'll come by your hut and explain later, alright?" Hagrid nodded and the group split up. With great effort they pushed the giant oak doors open and took their seats. At the time, it was just Ginny and Harry, Tonks was at the staff table, and the others were considered to be first years, so they followed Hagrid.

"Harry, look their." Next to Dumbledore stood Clarrise. "What is she doing?" Harry was just as confused as Ginny, no one had told them of this current predicament. Dumbledore looked down the Gryffindor table and eyes widened when he saw both Harry and Ginny looking in his direction.

'What has that boy planned now?' Dumbledore thought to himself. Harry then smirked and waved to him as if nothing had ever happened between the two. 'He thinks he's intelligent, I'll show that arrogant little…' A smirk then appeared on Dumbledore's face as he waved back at him. Soon the first years came in and with them stood Bella, Cissa, Ren, Katie and Anne.

Katie, Anne and Ren were all smiling at the Hufflepuff table at three individuals, there was one boy and two girls, from the looks of their pale skin, teeth and dark black eyes those three were vampires.

"Today, we have some transfer students, they will be joining us for there seventh year and I would like you to treat them in a manner that is befitting of a Hogwarts student." The sorting hat then called up Anne.

"You are very odd, and difficult." The sorting hat said. "hmm, smart, brave and cunning, this is a hard one… you would do very well in Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Slythering… RAVENCLAW!" The hat shouted out. Anne took her seat next to Luna and watch her sister take her seat under the hat. The hat took it's time, not saying a word for about a minuet. "GRYFFINDOR." Katie then took a seat next to Harry, Ginny and Neville. Ren, Cissa, and Bella all landed in the same house, Slytherin.

Dumbledore called for silence and everyone looked up to him. "Today, we face many issues, the dark is spreading, but within dark, there is always light. So, I must remind you all, to be careful who you align and associate yourself with. Now, onto some trivial matter, the two new faces you see, are Tonks, the women with the pink hair, is now your new DADA teacher, the blonde haired women, is Clarrise, your new Potions teacher and head of the Slytherin house, we had a small fall out with our former teacher, Professor Snape." All the students stood and clapped, some even wolf whistled. "Also, no student is allowed out after hours and no student should go into the Forbidden Forest without a teacher escort. With the darkness, comes themes to drag you into the darkness, I would advise you to be wary, and stay true to the light." He lazily waved his hand and food appeared before every table, but mysteriously, the Gryffindor table received less.

Harry, Ginny, Katie and Neville sat at the end of the table, every eye was on them, Harry and Ginny paid it no mind, but the same can't be said for both Neville and Katie, "Harry, they're watching us." Neville said quietly.

Harry looked up, and all around. "So they are. Alright, load up your plates and let's go, hurry, no need to wait." The four friends grabbed whatever they could, which was quite a lot and stood up, Neville and Katie went straight for the door, where they watched both Ginny and Harry stand and bow, begging to be excused. A bewildered look on both teachers and students alike. The four Gryffindors then walked out to the courtyard, and took a seat.

"What's up with the bow?" Katie asked.

"It's impolite to leave with out it." Ginny said, raising her hands and plate, trying to act like a graceful ballerina, before tripping on a rock, and having Neville catch her before hitting the ground. "Oh, my savor!" Ginny exclaimed before Neville dropped her down to the ground. "Oww, Neville, just because you lose weight, fixed your teeth, and are now incredibly handsome, is not an excuse to drop girls on their bums." She then took a biscuit from her plate, covered it in butter, and threw it at Neville.

"I'll take your lesson to heart. Harry, give me that bowl of Jello." Harry happily handed it over and Neville threw each bit at Ginny.

"Katie, give me your potato salad." Ginny demanded, already reaching for her plate only to have Katie pull it out of her grasp at the very last moment.

"Nooo, I'm sooo hungry." Katie whinned

"You had enough fatty." Ginny said grabbing a hand full of the salad and throwing it in Neville's face, and tipping the plat into Katie's face.

"Tasty." Katie said, grabbing some of the food from her face and stuffing it down Ginny's shirt.

"COLD…cold." Ginny complained, the fight continued on for about ten more minuets, until all the food had been thrown more than once and was stomped into the ground. "As fun as this was, I need to feel clean, Katie, let's go take a bath." They parted ways, and went into the separate bathrooms, Ginny and Katie in one, Neville an Harry into another. "Tell me, you and Harry looked awfully comfortable in the train." Ginny claimed hopping into the giant bathtub (Like the one in the 4th movie).

"Did we now?" Katie asked putting her finger to her chin and pretended to think.

"Come on, stop teasing, are you dating him and Tonks now?" Ginny demanded/asked.

"Well alright…"  
_  
Flashback_

Katie and Tonks sat at the couch, holding one another. Tonks turned Katie's head to hers and kissed Katie slowly, placing a hand onto Katie's cheek. Slowly, she lowered her mouth, and gently kissed and sucked Katie's neck as her hands gently ran down Katie's chest squeezing it lightly before interlaced with her fingers, Katie released a slow and low moan, as Tonks' hands wondered down and along her pants buttons. "Aw, stop," Katie said breathing deeply "Just wait."

"I'm that good?" Tonks asked smirking "Took your breath away did I? I didn't even do much."

"Yeah…and we need to talk to Harry." Katie replied getting off of Tonks lap.

"What of?" Harry asked

"Uh…hi." Katie replied

"We like you!" Tonks blurted out.

"We could of done that a different way." Katie said, looking down and blushing.

"What way, that's the only way that you could tell someone that you do like them." Tonks said not at all felling embarrassed. 'I doubt she feels any shame at all.' Katie thought to herself

"Uh, which one of you?" Harry asked looking very…very happy. Tonks put her arm around Katie and began to point to the both of them. Harry looked up and clasped his hands together, and began to thank god, Buddha, Sirius, Harry's parents and everyone else who may have had a hand in this situation.

"They had nothing to do with this," Katie stated "You're just our booty, besides, it's more fun to tease a guy."

End flashback

"You are sooo weird, you know that, how did you get with Harry? You were sitting on Tonks lap, how did you get with Tonks? Sitting on her lap, coincidence, I think not." Ginny said smiling.

"It's my bum, it's magical. Spank it and it will grant you a wish" Katie replied as Ginny giggled madly. They got dressed and ran back out to the Great Hall, everyone was gone, other than Bella and Cissa. "What's up?" Katie asked

"Not much, the thing is that we are waiting for Tonks to come back from a meeting with Dumbledore. Why are you two so wet?" Bella asked

"We just took a bath." Ginny said and Cissa smirked. "Together, but not that kind of together…tch, pervert, you're worse than Ren."

"Hey, a bath sounds nice, could one of you wait for Tonks while we go take a bath?" Bella and Cissa asked

"Yeah, any food left?" Katie asked

"In the kitchen." A young house elf replied. "Ma'am, do you know Harry? I must talk with him."

"Bathroom." The house elf snapped his fingers and poofed out of existence, but not before leaving two plates of food. Cissa and Bella had long since left, the room was eerily quite, not a sound in a large room could get annoying.

"WOTCHER!" Tonks yelled coming through the entrance and taking a seat next to Katie. It echoed off of the walls, only adding to it's tremendous volume. "I love that." Tonks said in her normal indoor voice. 'Of course.' Ginny thought, 'after she permanently damages my hearing she is as quite as can be.'

"Don't do that." Ginny said playfully slapping Tonks on the arm as she gave Katie a quick kiss. "Woo, don't stop on my account."

"Shut it, Ginny." Katie said "What did Dumbledore say?"

"Jesus this, Moses that, Abraham hit me with a waffle ball bat." Tonks said looking to the ground and yawning "I think that he knows that I am working for Harry, and just asked me a few questions. Nothing all that important. I am going to bed, night." She jumped off of the table and went to the teachers dormitory.

"Or first day wasn't that bad, but trust me, it going to get way worse. Every damn year, we spend half of it in the hospital wing and polishing trophies during detention." Ginny said dragging Katie up to the dormitory and into what was supposed to be a dreamless sleep.

_Katie walked down from her dorm that she shared with Ginny and a few other girls and into the common room. Harry sat in front of the fire, just staring silently. "Harry, you okay?" Katie asked, stepping next to him. Without so much as a look, Harry took her hand and pinned her to the floor beneath him. Katie's breathing pace increased as his hand went from her flat stomach and up her shirt before tearing it apart. "Harry…wait…" Harry looked into her eyes, Katie saw many things, mainly lust, passion and love. Katie pushed her lips to Harry's and kissed him affectionately, lips parting as their tongues fought for dominance. Thrusting her pelvis into his crotch, slowly moving her hips up and down, Harry let out a low moan and eagerly tore off the rest of their clothing. Starting with her chest, Harry kissed and sucked her nipple, looking up, he saw Katie lean back, mouth wide open, smirking Harry trailed kisses down to her inner legs, kissing and licking the legs. "Please Harry…don't tease me." Katie begged, looking up, he smirked again, placing his fingers inside of her, Katie started moaning louder than ever. Placing a hand behind his head, she pushed his face into her womanhood, Harry licked up and down, Katie arched her back as she climaxed. Leaning in to her ear, he whispered "Wake up."_

"WAKE UP!" A high pitched voice shrieked, Katie opened her eyes and saw the morning light filter through the window. Looking up, she saw Ginny straddling in a nighty, smirking evilly.

"Whas got you so happy?" Katie asked, not all that happy to be waken out of a very good dream.

Placing a hand on her heart, "Oh, Harry!" Ginny moaned laughing at her "Having a bit of a wet dream were we?" Katie shoved Ginny off and onto the floor, she landed with a quite thump. "Get dressed, everyone's already at breakfast." They ran downstairs, and just like in Katie's dream Harry was sitting in front of the fire, staring silently into it. "Harry, we're going to breakfast and weather you like it or not, you're coming with."

"Yes, my mistress." Harry said rising and smirking at Katie who just stared at the ground blushing. As they walked, Harry and Ginny talked to one another in a hushed tones. "Katie, what class you got first?"

"Potions. You?" Katie replied

"History of Magic." Katie was glad that Harry didn't share her first class, she was still a little embarrassed by her dream, just a word starting with 'D' was enough to make her blush. "How am I to talk to you if you're not there to suffer with me?" grasping Katie's hand, he walked her to the dungeons, "Have fun." She walked in and sat in the back of the class, excluding her mom she knew three people in the class room, Draco 'Ewww.' Katie thought, Bella and Cissa. Draco approached Katie, another boy that she hadn't seen was with him, the boy had dark skin, chestnut brown eyes and looked extremely annoyed for some reason. They took seats on her left, Draco leered at her and the other boy closed his eyes, thinking quietly to himself.

"I forgive you." Draco stated still staring unblinkingly, not even bothering to turn his head and talk to her.

"Hn…what now?" Katie asked doing her best to act disgusted. She hated Draco, the way he walked, talked and thought that the whole world was his to control. 'Maybe if I act like a bitch he'll leave me alone.'

Draco smirked. "I like them feisty, I said that I forgive you. Assuming that you can make it up to me." The other boy sighed, he knew what was going to come next. Leaning close to Katie's ear he whispered "I can make it most pleasurable, some call me the Slytherin sex god."

"I came here to learn, not to be hit on by a slimy git." Katie stated calmly, causing the other boy to snicker.

"If you don't have anything worthwhile to say, then please keep you mouth shut, your breath reeks shit." Bella stated, coming up to Katie, taking her by the collar and physically dragged her over the table, her legs dangled a little as she came close to the end of the table. They hit the floor with a dull thump but still Bella dragged her on and to the table where her and Cissa were at only a minuet ago.

"Thanks, now what has got your panties in a bunch?" Katie asked

"Your welcome." Bella stated with a smirk on her face.

"That fool of a son just hit on his mother and aunt." Cissa stated with a scowl.  
_  
Flashback_

Cissa and Bella were trying to get their bearings, just wandering aimlessly early in the morning. "Hey Bella, remember that closet and Rudolphus?"

Bella turned to her sister "For Christ sake, don't remind me." Cissa laughed "Hey, you going to try out for the Quidtich team?"

Cissa took her sister arm and forced her to flex "No, you're the Amazon in this family you can do it yourself. What kind of girl has muscles this big?" Coming from behind, Draco wrapped his arms around Bella and squeezed her chest.

"I don't believe that we have had the pleasure…but I hope that we do soon." Draco said as he backed away, Crabbe and Groyle moved to the front, cutting them off. Draco grabbed Cissa's hand and gave it a kiss.

"Trust me, you won't." Cissa said jerking her hand away and walked out of her sons arm reach. 'I'm you mum/aunt you perv.' Each of the sisters thought.

"You'll come around soon enough, everyone does." Draco stated arrogantly.

End Flashback

"Pure bloods are messed up. Felt up by your own son…Ewww!" Katie said sticking her tongue out and pretending to vomit as the dungeons doors slammed shut. A woman came down with a cloak flowing behind her, she had a very intimidating aura about her. Walking up to the desk, she turned and looked out at the class 'There is no way that is my mum.' Katie thought to herself as she watched the woman with the long blond hair stand at the front of the class, the whole male population was breathing hard.

"When you hear the doors shut, you shut it. Understand?" Clarrise stated as everyone nodded meekly. "To start off, I would like you to brew the elixir of Rose Root. This potion is…odd, it measures a wizards or witches aptitude for magic, abilities or an animigus form. Once we have this information, we will teach you in both Potions and DADA the material that would be most helpful to you once you walk out of these walls."

"Excuse me, Professor." A Hufflepuff with red hair began "But could you explain the aptitude?"

"Yeah, just let me get the instruction for the potion on the board." With a wave of her hand, the board flipped and writing appeared on it. "Obviously, one wizard is stronger than another, we all know this, and this potion can tell you how strong you are compared to another wizard or witch…even what type of jobs you would be best suited for. Now, about the animigus forms, you see, most wizards/witches will not want to control more then one. When you take the potions, it rearranges your bones and organs to suit the animal form and your own form, if you chose to use more than one, it will be quite painful to adapt to two animals and a human form. Some have died just trying to take on a second animigus form, let alone a third."

"Excuse me again professor." said the same Hufflepuff timidly looking down at her desk "Could you tell me your level."

Clarrise looked baffled "The only information that a teacher is allowed to share about that is the aptitude, nothing specific for safety reasons. Just so you know I am the fourth strongest witch in this school, they will give you a number, 1-20, the higher the better, I am a 18. Miss, do you mind staying after class today, I so would like a word." The Hufflepuff girl paled and Draco laughed and mocked the poor girl, causing her to sink lower into her chair if at all possible. With a wave of her hand, ingredients, cauldrons and knives with cutting boards appeared before each student. Looking toward the back, you could see a dunce hat on Draco's head that couldn't be removed no matter how hard you pulled. Clarrise continued the class by explaining the theory of the potion and properties, even why some of the ingredients had to be smashed or chopped a certain way. "If you need help, raise your hand, Begin. Don't worry about time, this is a quick potion, and once it sits over night, it will be ready." With that, everyone began to chop up the herbs and things they would need, however, the Hufflepuff girl still trembled, causing the cuts to be uneven and jagged. Clarrise walked behind the girl, placing her right hand over the hand that held the knife, another over the herb to hold it in place. "Calm down, you don't have anything to worry about." The girl began to relax in her arms "Don't be so tense, it'll mess up the potion." Smiling, she released the girl and allowed her to continue, it was a bit hard to explain, but Clarrise held a calming aura, when you are around her, you are yourself, relaxed and very content. Walking over to Katie and Bella and Cissa she asked if her daughter would stay after class, nodding, the class continued without incident and ended rather quickly.

"Y-you w-w-wanted to s-see me, P-Professor?" The timid girl asked

"What about me?" Katie asked sitting on the desk.

"Yes, first, get your ass off of my desk, next, Susan, I talked with your aunt, we went to school together and she asked me if you could be trained by me with my daughter and a few others, would you like that?" Susan nodded vigorously. "And Katherine, I would like it if you got to know Susan, maybe your confidence could rub off on her." Katie said rubbing her daughters hair making a mess out of it. "Now get the hell out of my class room." The two walked to the DADA room chatting and laughing all the way.

"So Susan, meet any guys that you like?" Katie asked

"Mmhmm…Harry Potter." Susan said blushingly.

Katie gave a sharp intake of breath. "I'm so ready for the hate mail." Susan laughed at it, the whole school already knew of the infatuation that the two now share. The two finally made there way to the class and took a seat at the front. Katie felt a pair of arms wrap around her neck gently and someone lightly blow into her ear. Turning, Katie saw red hair with blonde highlights and icy blue eyes. "Hello, baby." The girl than gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"OH…oh, eww, I need sanitizer." Katie said looking at her sister Anne "God knows where your lips have been." Susan snickered and Anne laughed. The class quieted down when Tonks walked down the steps, her bubbly demeanor was gone and replaced with a serious one. Her robe was…a nice one, hugged her body and showed off all of her curves, Susan heard one of the males say that this was going to be a good day.

"There is so much that you need to learn, so much that I should teach you. Unfortunately our time together is limited. Working with our new Potions master, I hope to narrow down the field to what would be most helpful to you. Let's start out with a few announcements, first, we are bringing up a hand to hand tutoring, I suggest that you join, 2nd when you go to the Potions class, you will learn what makes an Arch mage, mage, battle mage and a necromancer. If you have any questions about it, come to me after class. Now I would like to teach two lessons today. First I would like a volunteer from each house, ok, Adrian, Hannah, Luna and Neville, Please take a seat on one of the metal chairs…and hold on." Once all of them sat, the chairs floated up to the ceiling. Soon, Adrian's chair shook back and forth violently. Hannah and Neville looked scared, and Luna hummed a tune that sounded like Weasley is our King. Neville wrapped his legs around one of the bars and reached out to Adrian, hands only missing by about a centimeter. Pushing out even father, he grabbed a firm grip onto her, right after the chair she sat on fell to the ground, Hannah grasped her other hand and pulled the Slytherin girl onto her lap and Neville sat back onto his chair as they all slowly returned to the ground. "Neville, Hannah, good job. Luna, why didn't you help the student who was in trouble?" Tonks asked

"You wouldn't allow the girl to be hurt, besides, the chair ride looked fun." Luna stated dreamily, the class laughed and voiced their agreement

"Very smart, you do belong in Ravenclaw, but for the purpose of the lesson you should of helped, go take your seats. The whole point of that, was to show in this classroom, there are no enemies, someone struggles, each of you should be eager to help." Sighing she leaned back on the desk. "As you know, there is a war outside, this class is supposed to prepare you for it, not one person in here can say that they will win it on there own. Like that damn hat says, we need to ignore our differences and band together to fight. Now, I will need one more volunteer. Don't worry, you will stay on the ground." No one raised there hands "If you can accomplish what I ask, I will treat you to a dinner date." All of the guys hands shot up, and even a few girls. "You will do. Come up to the front." Soon, the arrogant Slytherin Nott came up and stood next to Tonks. "What I want you to do is try and curse me, jinx me. Anything will work, so long as it is not an unforgivable. I won't even use my wand. On go." Tonks and Nott took ten steps away from each other. "GO!" Tonks said as she calmly walked up to the boy, he threw curses of all kinds, Tonks appeared to dance in-between them, coming closer and closer all of the time. Once about five feet away, Tonks took away his wand and was two feet away from him now. "What will you do now? Hmm? It's over, take your seat." Nott was red in the face as Tonks put her back to him and began to walk toward the center of the class, he pulled his hand back and threw it forward with all of his strength, Tonks turned, caught his arm and kicked out his back knee before flipping him to the ground. He landed with a loud thud. "I said go back to your seat, and 30 points are taken for attacking me without the order to do so, what I am trying to show you all, is that just because you have an advantage, does not mean that you will win. You must be ready for anything. Class is dismissed early today, go on with the rest of your day."

"Why did you two do that?" The Slytherin girl, Adrian asked. She had dirty blond hair, but it was combed out real neat. Her face was a little pale, but held simplicity. She also had daring green eyes, toward the center though they were yellow, right near the black pupil.

"Hm, you mean help you?" Hannah asked, the Slytherin girl just nodded

"Didn't want you to fall, that could've hurt a lot." Neville stated, his fingers interlaced behind the back of his head.

"Most would just let a Slytherin fall…thanks." Adrian said giving both Neville and Hannah a quick hug.

"Most people not wouldn't, but couldn't look past the green robes…Hannah and I aren't most people." Neville flashed her a quick smile before walking away.

The day continued as it had, boring and pointless, especially History of Magic, it seemed everyone in Harry's group was put into that class at separate times. For the first day of school, everything seemed normal, that is until dinner.

Everyone sat at there house tables, whispers could be heard all over the great hall, whispers about Harry's new friends, rumors from sex slaves to…well…pretty much anything you can think of. "Did you hear…" "Yeah, the only reason he's with her is because she's pregnant." Two Gryffindors stated right next to Harry and Katie in a low whisper. Over at the Ravenclaw table, there was a rumor that Anne and Luna had a secret drug trade, "No wonder she's always staring out into space." another student said. Amongst the worst though came from the Slytherin table, that Bella and Cissa gave out sexual favors under the table, there was even one that Ren was an assassin for hire and he was here to claim Harry's life. Harry didn't like the one where he was a playboy and his bed was open to any women who cared to climb in.

"Oh god I can't take this." Neville stated angrily. "There are rumors of me dating you for god's sake!" Harry turned and went wide eyed, no one had ever made that big of a rumor before, this was real bad. "We need another place to sleep, I know how Seamus and Dean are going to react, they will try to beat us while we sleep, got any ideas Harry? Katie? Anyone?" Neville was almost pleading.

"I might have something, I just hope that she doesn't mind, Neville, go talk to Anne and Luna, they might want to join us, Harry, go see Cissa and Bella. I need to go talk to Susan, Nissa, Kristopher and Sarah." Everyone watched the three move across the room in silence, luckily the three had enough sense to pass notes so no one could over hear the conversations or ideas that they had.  
_  
Harry's note_

_'Hey guys, if you don't want to deal with the assholes today, then Katie's got an idea that might help'__ Harry wrote as he passed it to the three._

_'Two questions, 1. What is her idea? They aren't always the brightest. 2. Did you hear? I'm an assassin and I am going to kill you Harry.' Ren wrote smirking. Cissa took it from Harry and read it over._

_'Not as bad as what my sister and I apparently do under the table. Sure I'm with you' Cissa wrote_

_'Count me in, Draco keeps walking by and trying to touch me.' Bella wrote_

_' To answer your questions Ren, I know you man whore, what kind of self respecting man sells himself to the masses, and you can't kill me. I have no clue what your sister has planned, you'll have to ask her to find out. Bella…eww, didn't need to know that, he's your nephew….god I'm gonna be sick' The doors to the Great Hall slammed and Harry looked up. 'Oh hell no…it can't be.' Harry thought as his eyes widened._

_Neville's note_

_'Hey guys, how you holdin up?' Neville wrote_

_'Bad, apparently Luna and I are still over the rainbow, if Sue Li didn't say something, then they'd still be picking on us.' Anne wrote_

_'Is there a flogarl in your throat Neville? There might be one in mine, I can't talk either.'_

_'What's a flor…never mind, Katie has an idea that might help, if you don't want to deal with the people and there mean comments.' Anne and Luna read the note and nodded in agreement. Neville looked up as the doors to the Great Hall slammed shut and a woman…more like a toad walked in. 'No way…' Neville thought, even Luna lost the dreamy stare in her eyes._

Katie's note and P.O.V.

Katie looked down the table, there sat her old friends from America, Sarah looked different, she was now a vampire. She still held the long sandy blond colored hair. It fell between her shoulders, her eyes still held some blue color, but were black due to all of the drinking that she was no doubtibly doing with her now new Vampire clan.

Nissa still had her very fair skin, like Sarah, she had black eyes, and a very trimmed body. She was over 300yrs old, after living on the run like she had, it would happen to you.

Kristopher had a brownish tint, any color other than black was rare though. His eyes were darker then the rest, no doubt he was the most powerful of the three that were there. His face was pale like his sister Nissa's was, though it was a bit more defined.

She smiled at them, "I promise that you can feed off of me later tonight." Katie could tell from there eyes that they had not been properly nutritioned with blood for at least a day. They licked their lips, witches blood tasted far better then human's. Suppressing a laugh, she turned her back on them and went over to Susan and Hannah.

_'Hey Susan, I was wondering if me and about eight friends could bunk with you and your dorm mates. We know a few bed and room expanding spells, and if you don't want to share a bed with anyone.' Susan took the note and her friend Hannah read it over her shoulder._

_'Yeah ok, I heard some of the rumors. I think that I might even convince most of the Hufflepuffs to keep quite too if you would like that…Why are we writing notes?' Susan wrote_

_'Cause there are people watching Harry and his friends, they can hear us, but not know what we are writing._' Hannah mouthed an O and Susan nodded as a short dumpy woman walked past, she had fake jewelry on each of her fat fingers. She looked more toad like than woman. Susan and Hannah paled, even a few teachers did as they scowled. Hagrid looked livid. She walked straight up to Dumbledore and they left for a great while. When they left the room, it exploded with questions and complaints, some even from the teachers. "What's going on? What's the problem with toad woman?" Katie/ Ren/Anne asked.

"That dumpy toad was the worst teacher that we ever had, the ministry forced her upon us. If we didn't have the D.A. we wouldn't have learned a damn thing last year." Harry/Hannah/Neville replied. "She even used a blood quill on some of the students, Harry probably got it the worst, almost every week he had detentions." The woman then walked out and Dumbledore in tow.

"Everyone, I have very important news, it seems that minister Fudge has put Miss. Umbridge back into Hogwarts as a supervisor, she is here to ensure our safety and will attend classes like two years ago and keep an eye on the teachers." Dumbledore stated with disgust clearly evident in his voice.

"Come on, Susan, Hannah, we need to go before Umbridge comes for Harry, we need to go to the Hufflepuffs place now…She won't be above chasing us." Katie urged as she nodded to both Harry and Neville as they stood up and took off. Turning, Harry grabbed Hannah's hand in his, thanking her…Ron looked like he blew a vain and cast a strange curse at Harry, Anne stood to the side of Harry and in the path of the spell "ANIMA INCANTE!" Anne shouted as a strange blue shield came in front of her, the spell hit and the wall bent inwards, looking like it would collapse, Ron's smirk quickly faded as the shield shot the spell back out and at Ron going twice the speed that it originally did, hitting Ron in the chest as he flew into a near by wall, leaving a reasonable hole in the cement and dust coming out. Anne collapsed to one knee as Ren scooped her up in his arms.

Sarah stood to help her old friend. "No," Kristopher said, dragging her back down to her seat. "The clan sent us here to do a mission, we need to see if these humans are trustworthy, by picking sides, we will damaged our judgment. Besides, Ren is with them, he can handle a vampire in hand to hand he can handle much more then we can comprehend." Sarah, still fighting the urge to go and help Anne, sat down and stared at the table guiltily.

"WE NEED TO GET OUT NOW!" Ren shouted at Hannah and Susan. Neville turned and looked to see Umbridge going after them. Sprinting around corridors for about twenty minuets to make sure no one knew where they were heading. Soon they reached the Hufflepuff dorm guarded by what looked like two giant pawns from a chess board, when Ren approached, they took out the swords that were in their sheaths.

"Stand down boys, that is an order from one of mistress Helga's students." Everyone entered as the pawns took a step back. Once they entered, every single one of the Hufflepuff's eyes were on them, just as soon as it happened, they looked away and went back to work.

Harry jumped up and onto a table. "Ok everyone, I would like to say something, it will only take a minuet." Once again everyone looked up at him "None of the rumors are true, if any would like to ask please feel free." Soon Ernie stood up.

"Is she ok?"

Harry looked to Anne who was still in Ren's arms, Luna looking her over. "She will be…if there isn't any questions, then I have a small request, that no one tell any of the teachers that we are here. I am sorry that we are imposing on you, but I ask this because Umbridge is after us or me, not for what we did at dinner but more than likely for the ministry. In return, I will answer any questions that you might have."

Ernie shifted in his seat uncomftorbly. "Will you restart the D.A. this year since she came back?"

Harry looked thoughtful at the question. "Maybe, it's to early to tell, but if I do, then we will more than likely have a few teachers watching us practice, I trust them, and they will not tell Umbridge." Satisfied with the answer, the Hufflepuffs went back to what it was that they were doing earlier.

"Hmm, what time is it? Does anyone know?" Luna asked

"I don't know?" Ren replied "Hey, Harry, how come none of the dorms or rooms have clocks in them, they could help ya know. I don't even know how it was that I got up when I should've without an alarm."

Harry looked to be in thought "No clue why there isn't any clocks, but I assume it's some magic spell…it is 8:00."

"Oh, more than enough time." Luna stated as she sprinted out of the dorm and into the halls.

"Does she know how to get back?" Susan asked

"Probably not, knowing her though she'll surprise us." Harry stated confidently "Now, I think we should find a few beds, she doesn't look too good." Harry gestured towards Anne.

"Yeah, Susan, where are the girl dorms? I'll take her up there" Ren asked

"You can't get in." Katie stated confidently

"Sure can," Neville said confidently "all that you need to do is cast a levitating spell on yourself and you will float above the stares, just don't touch any of the walls and you'll be fine."

"How did you figure that out?" Bella asked

Neville blushed than smiled "Ginny…squeezed…me for information." Ren was in awe.

"She's a…a…and I don't get any? Where's the justice?" Ren stated making everyone laugh. With an angry pout, he turned his back on the group and faced the stairs.

"Alright, I guess that you guys can sleep with me and Susan, we do have another two roommates, her name is Nissa, a bit…outlandish, but she does have a good heart. The other girl's name is Sarah, she doesn't really talk, but is nice once you get to know her. They are vampires, but they don't seem to be bad…hopefully you won't mind." Harry, Ren and Neville liked the girl to guy ratio, 3 to 7, nice. The girls went up first, Harry cast the charm on himself and got up the stairs without a hitch, Neville was next and didn't have any trouble either, but Ren hit the wall and the walls slowly came in and pushed Ren down to the floor where he slid all the way down and had to restart. "Who ever came up with that clearly wasn't all that smart." They all filed into the dorm, and all the guys had to admit, it was much better than their counterparts the male dorms, the colors weren't to bright, it had carpeting and some furniture. Also, there were curtains that you could pull around your bed giving you far more privacy, hell, it even smelt better.

"This makes my dorm look like shite." Ren mumbled mindlessly, looking.

"You can expanded the room and conjure cots and beds to sleep in, the guys will leave when we change or kick them out." Ren immediately went to one of the beds and laid his sister in one, carefully brushing her hair out of her face as Harry, Katie and Neville expanded the room, Cissa and Bella conjured a few queen sized beds for them to rest on.

"She alright?" Nissa asked running up the stairs with Sarah in tow. the girl was petite but had an exotic look about her.

"In time she will be, just a bit of magical exhaustion." Ren replied "It has been a while since I have last scene you Nissa, how you been." It didn't take a lot to guess that he was only trying to be courteous.

"Fine, What's magical exhaustion?" Nissa asked, stepping behind Katie, and brushing the hairs away from her neck, Katie relaxed for the bite, slowly, Sarah took the other side, both sank their fangs into her skin. Despite the way that it looked, a vampire could make it painless, and if you were bonded to one, which Katie and Anne were it could even tickle a little.

Katie felt the blood being sucked out and moaned as she collapsed onto her knees. Among the vampire clans there was a code of conduct, if you were not to kill a subject, they must drink your blood to bond and keep them living much longer. Taking out pocket knives, they made a small incisions on their own necks and lifted Katie up to it, slowly she sucked like a child to a bottle. To anyone who drank the blood of a vampire, it tasted sweeter than any honey or syrup and was more then willing to let a vampire drink their blood just to have a taste of a vampires blood.

Once she drank from both, they sat down like nothing happened. Susan and Hannah weren't nervous around the vampires, just fascinated at how the ritual seemed to please both sides evenly.

"You honestly don't know?" Bellatrix asked when Sarah and Nissa gave Katie their blood to drink. "What are they teaching you lot in school…it's what happens when you use too much magic, it's like when you work out to wear out your muscles to the extent that it is hard to move."

Cissa shook her head. "This school sucks, how could you not know one of the most basic rules of magic? Harry, Neville, Ren and Katie, did you guys not know this?" Harry and Neville mouthed a no and Katie and Ren said that they did. "At least they do something right in the States. Harry, tomorrow is the weekend, we will have a lot to discuss. I will start to tell you about your responsibilities as Lord Black and what to expect when you meet the other head and most importantly edict, you need to come off as strong if they are to follow you." Harry nodded in agreement and turned to Ren.

"What spell did she use, I have never seen anything like that?" Harry asked

"You mean anima incante? It's a spell that she made, requires quite a bit of magic to pull off. What it does is it takes an opponents spell and it bends, making the opponent think that their spell would break through the shield, but what she really does is pump her own magic into it making the curse, hex, jinx much stronger, and after pumping some more magic into the shield to make the spell shoot back at your opponent going twice as fast and having much more power to it."

"Anne made it up." Katie said walking behind Harry. "She doesn't have enough magic to sustain it though."

"Well why did she cast it? And why did Ron shoot at you, Harry?" Neville asked

"She wanted to teach the brat a lesson." Cissa said confidently.

"He shot at me with the Bombarda spell because I was holding Hannah's hand and he likes her. In case you haven't guessed Ron can be quite possessive of what he thinks belongs to him." Harry said. "I know why she cast it, I am wondering why she would make a spell like that if it causes you to faint?"

"Won't matter much longer." Ren said "Once she reaches magical maturity she will have more than enough magic to hold it, it's up to her if she wants to tell you why she made it." Ren's grip tightened and his knuckles bled a little, Katie had a small tear rolling down her cheek as she realized that it was the threat of there father that pushed her to this. Ren climbed into the bed and help his sister Anne protectively. Nissa and Sarah enlarged their beds, making room for Katie to share with them.

They knew what her father did, even when she didn't have a clue. They were more then welcomed her to share a bed with them if it meant that she would relax a bit more. Sarah and Nissa nuzzled close to Katie's neck, the scent of her blood entered their nostrils and caused them to relax before falling asleep.  
_  
Ok, I have finally introduced Sarah, Nissa and Kristopher. They are vampires and on a mission to determine if Dumbledore is worthy of their help in the war. They are friends with Katie Anne and Ren, Katie and Anne are bonded to them, all that means is they are a bit physically stronger and have an attachment to them.  
_

_Ok, I will have a lemmon next chapter, if I get 5 reviews, it will be around a page long and drip with details...let me know who it should be between or who you would like to see it be between._


	9. Can't take the fight from the kid

Ok, I've gotta give props. To start, I got the scale in the last chapter for they're power from another story, if anyone knows, tell me. The fight ideas came from Naruto, Fire Emblem and Star Ocean. Hope that you will like the update, I know that it isn't my best.

It was the middle of the night, and she had had enough rest. Kristopher would not be all that happy that he had to wait so long for his share of blood. Slowly, she wandered down the stone steps and finally stopped at the end, he was waiting at the edge of the room, sulking in the shadows. "I thought that you forgot." He stated, Kristopher walked out with a large grin on his lips.

"No, I didn't." Katie said, pulling her hair up into a ponytail. Trying to make it a little easier for Kristopher to feed. "I knew that you would be hungry…just don't take too much, Sarah and Nissa fed off of me a little earlier and I am still woozy."

Kristopher nodded as he gently scooped her up in his arms and laid the young women down on the couch. He positioned himself between her legs and lowered his face to her neck.

Katie closed her eyes and threw her head back. The rush that flew over her as she felt the blood gush out of her neck and into his throat. It was exhilarating and pleasurable at the same time. Kristopher pulled back and loomed over the young women. "you enjoy that?" He asked.

"GET OFF OF HER!" A voice called out, in a flash Kristopher flew into a wall. Katie sat up and turned to the source of the commotion. Harry fired a air bursting hex and knocked Kristopher off with amazing force. "mind telling me what is going on?"

It hit her like a ton of bricks. Their position, his question…Harry had the entirely wrong idea. "Harry he was feeding…look." Katie then leaned into the light and showed the puncture holes in her neck, blood trickled down them slowly.

"Uh-oh…oh shit." Harry replied as he remembered Sarah and Nissa feeding on her earlier…she was bonded and it was a duty in her eyes to feed her friends. "Is he alright?"

"Just fine in fact." Kristopher called out from behind. "I transported a moment before I hit the wall, it was just your hex that made the wall explode…sorry if you got the wrong idea. Look, I'll just go up to bed…no hard feelings?" Harry nodded as the young vampire walked up into the boys dorm. Nodding was the only thing that Harry could think to do…sorry just didn't seem efficient.

"Don't worry…he isn't mad." Katie stated, grabbing Harry by the hand and leading him to the couch in front of the fire which still burned brightly. "Let me make it up to you." She shoved Harry onto the couch and straddled him, holding his hips tightly with her legs.

Harry groaned as Katie let out a small thrust, she felt him beneath her and didn't have to ask to know that he was enjoying the small exchange.

Harry then pulled on her shoulders and her body was now on top of his. In a swift motion, Harry pressed his lips to her, so hard that it was almost painful. Their lips tugged on one another, sometimes dragging it an inch out at a time. They pulled back for a quick breath. "I don't think that we should be…" Harry began as Katie re-closed the distance between their lips.

She licked his lips, almost begging for entrance. Harry opened his eyes and looked at her face, finding that she was staring back, he smiled and opened his mouth, granting entrance. The tongues danced in Harry's mouth, twisting together then parting.

Harry's hands began to roam, starting at her hips and slowly moved up her hour glass figure, giving her sides a small squeeze causing her to giggle. Slowly, he moved his attention to her pajama buttons, almost painfully slow, he unbuttoned each button, the shirt was slowly parted. The entire time, their lips didn't stop.

Taking a quick break, she pulled back and tore the shirt off of her arms. Harry marveled at the lacy white bra that was underneath, taking time to appreciate the women. "Like what you see?" She asked with another rough thrust. Harry threw his head back as she did and moaned. "Good, cause there is more."

She all but tore away the rest of his clothing, he was down to his boxers and she still had her pants and undergarments. Harry placed his hands back onto her hips, slowly tugging them away, to reveal matching panties. "Are you sure about this?" Harry asked.

Katie stood and let the pants fall to the ground, once again she straddled him and thrusted. "I wouldn't have started this if I wasn't sure…your first time?" Harry blushed and nodded his head. "Mine too." With that, she pulled of his underwear and her own.

The two were naked in front of the other. Although there was a lack of sex ed at Hogwarts, he understood the basics of what felt good.

Her body trembled as Harry grabbed hold of her chest, massaging in circular motions. Harry smiled as she moaned. Sitting up, he checked the stairways, no one was coming down, it was safe and an exciting prospect of being caught in the act.

Sitting up, Harry gently rolled Katie onto her back, he started with her mouth and moved down to her neck, licking up the blood droplets that Kristopher missed. He continued to trail down and stopped at the chest. Taking the left nipple in his mouth, Harry sucked gently and nibbled, Katie's back arched as she bit her lip, fighting off a loud moan of pleasure.

He placed his tongue in the center of her breasts and licked downward across her ribs and toned and slightly muscled stomach. He looked up at the panting girl, a small layer of sweat covered their bodies, due to the heat of the moment and the heat from the fire.

Kissing down, he stopped at her legs and licked attentively. Stopping right between the legs. "Tell me to stop if I am too aggressive." with those words, he put three fingers into her hole. She could no longer hold in her moans as she let one escape. 'there must be sound wards on the room…no one has come down.' Harry thought as he slowly pumped in and out.

Katie was in ecstasy, Harry was new as was she, but she knew that this was very nice.

Harry felt her climax as the walls closed around his fingers. She nearly screamed and Harry smiled. "You get on your back." Katie commanded.

Harry rolled over as Katie positioned herself over Harry, slowly, she lowered herself, his tip was right bellow her, throbbing slightly. Teasingly, she rocked back and forth, enjoying his facial expression as he grew more and more sexually frustrated.

Enough was enough. Deciding that a quick thrust would hurt the least, she slammed down in one fast motion. Katie didn't feel as much pain as she did pleasure.

Harry's large hands squeezed her hips tightly as she rocked back and forth slowly. Harry looked up and locked eyes with Katie, she smiled as their eyes met, only amplifying the pleasure that racked their bodies.

Soon the pain left, Katie then put her stomach into it, looking like a belly dancer. Harry groaned and grunted under the young girl as she stopped rocking and bounced up and down.

He was entranced the way her chest bounced with her. Katie ran her hands over his toned chest, no doubt due to the Quiditich practice that he endured for six years.

Harry pulled Katie forward, she leaned inches above Harry. Pulling her hips up, he thrusted as fast and as hard as he could. She screamed in pleasure and Harry tried to focus on her.

Finally, he felt it her inside walls tightened around him. His legs tingled and he shot, she screamed and collapsed onto his chest, panting for air.

After about ten minuets, they wandered up the stairs, only smiling to one another, no words were needed. She climbed into her bed with Nissa and Sarah, and Harry into his own, exchanging one last smile before sleep took the young lovers.

The next morning

Katie was the last to wake up that day. Walking down to the Hufflepuff common room, she saw that everyone was sitting in front of the fire, talking happily to one another. Taking a good look around, she saw that the room was bright due to the colors, but unlike Gryffindor, they weren't nearly as obnoxious like the gold and red did, drawing every eye to the wearer. Walking up Katie took a seat near her sister Anne. "When's class?" Katie asked groggily.

"Today's Saturday. Guess what?" Harry smirked "It's Quiditich tryouts, and whether you like it or not, your going out for the team." Everyone rolled their eyes.

"God your stupid. After yesterday's stunt, you'll be lucky to get off with a month of detention. And what the hell is up with our names?" Cissa asked

"What's wrong with them?" Harry questioned

"Cissa and Bella Black? Could you be any more obvious?" Bella said smiling.

"Yeah, and what about Tonks and Hagrid, besides, you got to study to meet the heads of the Black family." Anne added "If we are going to war, then I would like to have back up. The Blacks could be a very powerful allies. Also, Tonks is going to be pissed about yesterdays little stunt, and now you have one more thing to explain to Hagrid."

"I can make time, once I go to breakfast, then I'll go off to see Hagrid, talk to Tonks after that, Quiditich tryouts is at three, and after that, I'll have more than enough time to spend with Cissa and Bella to study for the meeting. Besides, your names don't matter, the paper said that you two are innocent, there isn't a thing that Dumbledore could do to you, besides, a transfer from another school was genius, we kind of slapped him in the face with this one. Come on, Susan and Hannah are already downstairs, since they haven't come back up, then the Umbitch must be somewhere else." With that, everyone went downstairs. Entering the Great Hall at different times helped keep the whispers down, but didn't stop them at all. Neville, Katie and Harry sat across each other as usual, Katie holding Harry's hand above the table started more whispers, but managed to keep Ginny from trying anything too upfront to catch Harry's attention and affection.

"Hey, Harry, Dean asked me to the Hogsmade weekend. I turned him down so I could be with you though," Ginny stated, trying desperately to get Harry's attention. Katie snickered and Neville's jaw dropped so far that it almost hit the table.

"That's nice," Harry replied with a small smile, Katie dipped under the table and reappeared next to Harry and rested her head on his shoulder. Neville was trying to hide the smile on his face by looking down at his feet, his laughter was still apparent though. "You should go with him." Ginny was red in the face.

"I might just do that." Getting up, she then stormed over to Dean.

"You really…pissed her…off." Neville stated between laughter.

"I know." Katie said. Closing her eyes and not moving her head Harry wrapped his arm around her.

"How'd I do that?" Harry asked, genially bewildered. 'He can think of unbeatable strategies, convert people to his side, stave off Dumbledor and fight off Voldemort, but he can't comprehend women…nice.' Neville thought.

"Hurry up and eat, we are going to see Tonks." After eating, Harry and Katie got up and walked to the DADA room, looking into the room, they saw Tonks reading a book with her boots up on top of the desk. Trying to sneak up on her, Harry and Katie crept behind desks, casting a disillusion charm on Harry, he continued, step by step he came up behind her, standing, Tonks swung her chair around, tripping Harry, she slammed the edge of her boot on top of his chest, knocking the wind out of him.

"Hi, Harry," Tonks said, not looking up from her book. "Hi, Katie." With a fling of her wrist, a chair rose up from underneath her, hosted her up and set her down in front of Tonk's desk. Finally she closed her book, and lifted her leg, letting Harry up.

"How'd you know we were coming?" Harry asked lifting the charm.

"Never mind that," Tonks said placing her book down. "Mind telling me why you took off after dinner? Though that little light show was nice."

"Well," Harry began "In my fifth year, Umbridge came to school as the DADA teacher and didn't teach us anything. Also, she was exceptionally cruel, made Snape look like a modern day Gandhi. Anyway, she took pleasure in making me look like a fool, got half of the teachers fired and even managed to kick Dumbledore out of office. She also did this." Removing a gauntlet that covered his right hand, it revealed the words .' will not tell lies' it must have carved deep into his hands to leave pink scares like those.

"Hmm…you sure that you want to come forward with this?" Katie said with worry in her voice, "A blood quill is illegal and all, but if you came forward, you would have to take on the minister. And I personally think we have enough of this shit going down to keep us busy for a long time."

Tonks snapped up. "You should wait, think about it, Fudge may be low in the poles now, but he could make a comeback, and that's something that we won't want. On election day, we could make Fudge look like he is lineated with people who he believes is on his side, we could use this to our advantage…people still see you as an icon, if we present this at the election, Fudge could look as bad as Voldmort." Harry smiled sinisterly and nodded his head vigorously. "I see why you would like to avoid her, Harry, if you and Katie would like, you could spend the night in my room." Harry raised an eyebrow and Katie giggled as Tonks used her metamorphagus abilities to hide her blush. "I mean, I have my own room and no one could get in if I don't want them to…we could take our meetings up their, there is no way that Dolores could find us up there. Oh, I have the results of the potion if you would like to see them." Katie and Harry nodded as they took the papers in their hands. "Understand, if you hadn't hit magical maturity then your rating will go up and you will get more abilities."

_Katie M. Parks_

_Rating: 16_

_Animigus: Hawk and Leopard_

_Abilities: Shadow apparation, shadow magic_

_Status: Shadow mage_

_Shadow apparation works much like apparation, but with an obvious exception is that you utilize the shadows, in order to learn this form of apparation, you must go onto seek tutelage from the potions master Clarrise Parks, she is proficient in this form and will teach you after class if you want to learn this art. Unlike with apparation, you will not be blocked by the wards, but like the name suggests, you need a shadow in order to move._

_The shadow class works a little different from all the others, utilizing the shadows will take much practice, you can craft the shadows and create barriers and even weapons and disturbing the shadow of an enemy, making their shadow rise up and attack them._

_The barrier that can be created will work to block a vast amount of curses and hexes. If you wish to learn to become proficient in this class, then you must seek tutelage from Clarrise Parks who is proficient in this element._

Katie was stunned, the paper didn't say anything that she wouldn't have thought up on her own. Looking up she saw Tonks smile. "You have quite the ability Katie, your mother saw these results, and is more than willing to train you after hours." Katie nodded dumbly and continued to read the paper over and over. "You, Harry, have a more daunting task, training to be a metamorphagi is a lot of work. There is another person who is a metamorphagi, but you shouldn't mind sharing my attention now would you." Harry looked up and smiled.

_Lord Harry J. Potter Black_

_Rating: 17_

_Class: Battlemage_

_Animigus: Basilisk and Raven_

_Abilities: Parseltounge, Metamorphagi _

_Metamorphagi require quite a lot of training in order to fully master the art, the teacher Nymphadora Tonks is a fully trained Metamorphagi and will train you if you ask to be. Depending on your ability, when you are fully trained, you will be able to change your appearance at will. In general, you would also have a much better grasp on transfiguration as a whole. _

_Parseltounge is a natural ability that will come to you in time, this is something that you cannot rush, when you speak to a snake, it will activate automatically. _

_If you chose to become a basilisk for your animigus form, then you must learn to activate your eyes and deactivate it at will, should you kill someone in this form, you will be sent to Azkaband._

Harry looked up and shared his results with Katie who rested her head on his shoulder. "How would you train in order to turn off your petrifaction thingy?" Katie asked.

Tonks laughed a little. "When you are in your animigus form, you will have natural instincts that will help you distinguish the difference between the two. Also, when I train you, when you decide to train in front of, have your back to them until you can safely turn off your power, I'd hate to be petrified."

"You're training me?" Harry asked

"Well yeah, we can start right now if you want to." Tonks replied

"Later, right now I have to go see Hagrid, depending on how the day goes, we might take you up on your offer for a free stay." Harry said, each getting a quick kiss from Tonks before taking off towards the hut.

"Katie, Harry," Anne said running toward the pair. "Umbitch is looking for you, she just gave Bella, Cissa and Ren detention for not knowing where you were, Susan and Hannah took off, if I were you two, I would do the same."

"Where you going to go?" Harry asked

"Don't know, to the pitch, there is a few Ravenclaws out there for Quiditich tryouts, she might not find me." Anne said looking around.

"Come with us, we're going to visit Hagrid." Harry offered, Anne looked a little unsure. "Come with, she's afraid of half-breeds, she'll stay as far away from him as possible." Harry finished as Umbridge rounded the corner. Spotting her, the trio ran down the corridor and out onto the long shaggy grass, turning, they noticed that Umbridge was actually heading back to the castle.

"Why is she running?" Anne asked, turning to Hagrid's hut she soon found the answer, a giant wearing an oversized robe was charging toward them, his club held above his head. Stopping in front of the trio, the giant then took them in his arms and lead them to Hagrid's hut. Stopping in front of the door, the giant let the three down and Hagrid came out.

"Thank ya Gwap." Hagrid said to the giant. "Ya met 'Arry two year ago, member?" Hagrid asked. Gwap got into Harry's face, he then poked Harry and laughed when he fell to the ground. Looking to Anne, Gwap picked her up with his meaty fist, hung her upside down, and ran a finger through her hair, placing Anne on his shoulder, he then moved to Katie, sniffing her, he then placed her on his other shoulder.

"Hagid, where Hermy?" Gwap said, still stroking Anne's hair with his giant fingers, Anne didn't look bothered in the least by this.

"I was just about to ask that," Hagrid replied looking to Harry. "Maybe you should let those two down first, Gwap." Nodding, he gave Katie one final sniff and one final brush of Anne's hair, he placed them on the ground in front of the hut. "Mind introducing us?"

"Oh, sorry, this is Katie and Anne. Exchange students. Now, Hagrid, what would you like to know?"

"'Arry," Gwap began pointing to Harry "'Ne and Cat...Catty…Kitty." Gwap stated placing a hand on his chest, he struck himself proudly "GWAP!" He shouted.

"He likes ya." Hagrid stated, with a hint of happiness in his voice. "Everyone is afraid of him, I'm glad that you aren't. Anyway, mind filling us in 'Arry? Why did you leave Dumbledore and the Order? I thought it was the safest place for you?"

"He's responsible for my parents death," Harry stated, and Hagrid looked shocked. "He's the one who suggested that the secret keeper be Petigrew, when he already knew that he was the one who would betray them. When you came to get me, Hagrid, you saw the house right, or what was left?" Hagrid nodded. "Well you shouldn't have, you see, their was a fidilus charm in place, despite the fact that the place was destroyed it should have still been up and running, and unless Dumbledore was in charge of the Fidilus, you wouldn't have seen the house or even had been able to get me that night."

"Well, he probably let it down to let me in. Why would Dumbledore know that Pettigrew was a traitor?" Hagrid asked

"That twinkle in his eye, I have done research and that is a form of passive Legmency. With one look he would have known from the beginning that Pettigrew was a traitor, and he would have visited many times to see my parents and instantly known that Pettigrew would betray my parents. Now, Hagrid, I assume that you know about the prophecy, not what it's about, but about the fact that it exists?" Hagrid nodded again. "You also know that Voldmort knows the first part about the prophecy correct?" Hagrid nodded and even Gwap was paying attention. "Well, I was under the impression that when a seer begins reciting a prophecy that they cannot stop…well lets think for a second, why would Voldmort only know the first sentence, did Dumbledore kick out the spy, he would have missed the rest of the prophecy if he did, it would have been pointless, so I have a few theories. One is that Dumbledore told Tom about the first sentence somehow, perhaps by owl. Or two, the prophecy that Dumbledore told me is a false Prophecy and Dumbledore knows the whole true prophecy and relayed the fake to Voldmort, knowing that (in either case this would work) Pettigrew would lead his new master to his old friends." Hagrid sat on a stump and was lost in thought. Gwap moved and gave his brother a pat on the back causing Hagrid to fall forward onto the dirty ground.

"So, why 'ell me 'Arry?" Hagrid asked

"You were just a pawn in this whole sick thing. If you knew the truth would you have gone along with Dumbledore?" Hagrid shook his head. "Look at anything that happened to me, Philosophers Stone is the best example, if first years could get through all the trials, what would stop a dark lord? Also, everyone telling me what was dark, what was forbidden. Tell me, did Dumbledore tell you to tell me that Slytherin was the house that rose the strongest dark lord in centuries? Or just that Slytherin was a bad house all together?" Hagrid nodded again "Did he tell you to say that a lot of bad people were coming out of that house and that Salazar didn't get along with the others (AN//not totally sure what Hagrid told him, I lost the first book, but it was something like this right)?" Hagrid nodded again. "Now what is more convenient is that Ron came in and built up the Gryffindor house to be the best house out of all the others. He was rather hostile to Hermione our first year, I think that he did this because she was not part of Dumbledore's little plan. So no, I have no problem with Hermione, in fact, if she didn't come to me that one day in Diagon Alley (check chapter 12), I probably wouldn't have figured this all out just yet. I will not trust Ron though, he did know what he was doing, and I will never trust them again."

"What about these two, they could be spies couldn't they?" Hagrid asked, not with hostility, with curiosity, even Gwap seemed curious.

"Gwap can understand everything can't he?" Katie asked

"Yea, he's a smart giant, not great on talkin' though." Hagrid replied

"They're pawns too. I cannot figure out everything until they tell me, but as far as I can tell, is that their father is working with Voldmort and only his family will be able to kill him, they would be necessary if I was to win in the final fight." Harry sighed "I'm sorry Hagrid, but this isn't everything that Dumbledore has done, I don't have enough time to tell you everything, but I was hoping that you could help me find a motive, the only real thing that I can think of his fame."

"'ARRY, I'M SO SOORRYYY!" Hagrid said scooping up Harry and giving him a bone crushing hug. "I THOUGHT HE WAS GOOD! I DIDN'T MEEN TO HURT YOU!" Giant tears came from his eyes.

"Hagrid…you're…c-crushing…me." Harry managed to say before a sick crack could be heard, Hagrid immediately dropped Harry to the ground. Sighing, he rose up. "Anyway, today is Gryffindor team tryouts, and with Ron being an arse, I'm not too sure if I will make the team, I could use the moral support."

"I'll be there, and so will Gwap." Hagrid said while Gwap laughed and clapped with anticipation. Harry looked at his watch and saw that it was already 2:30.

"Gotta go, I've only got thirty minuets." Katie and Harry said as they took off to the Gryffindor common room.

Katie and Harry sprinted out to the field, Harry saw that Ron was the team captain, he already put himself as the keeper, and Ginny as a chaser. Once Ron saw Harry he sneered. "Harry, there isn't a place on this team for you or her." Ron said, looking utterly disgusted when he said her. Harry shook his head, clearly ignoring the comment, he placed his hand on Katie's shoulder, trying to keep her calm.

"Sign us up for seeker and chaser tryouts too." Harry stated.

"Fine, Harry and Katie are up first, and since I am keeper…well we will just see how good she really is." The Hufflepuff team came out with their brooms in hand. "I asked if they would help us pick out our players, and they accepted." Everyone took their positions, the Creevy bothers were beaters, Ginny, Dean and Katie were Chasers, Ron was the keeper and Harry stood at Seeker. Hannah, Susan and Ernie were the chasers, Zacharias was the seeker, Sarah and another boy worked as the beaters and Nissa worked as keeper. "Wait, Wait, Ernie, I would like Katie and you to switch, I want to know how the knew girl stacks up to me." Shrugging, Katie and Ernie switched places. "START!" and with those words, the snitch, quaffle, and buldgers were released. Ginny had hold of the quaffle, heading down toward Sydney, Susan cut her off, Ginny then passed to Dean, only to be caught by Hannah. Dean took off after her, passing it to Katie, holding the ball to her body, she swung her weight over the broom, causing her to hang upside down on her broom in order to dodge the buldger. Ginny flew right for her, jumping off of her broom Ginny landed on Katie's and shoved the quaffle out of her hands to be caught by Ernie, who took a shot at Nissa. Ginny jumped off and summoned her broom, Nissa passed to Katie again, who then passed to Susan, Dean charged and Susan passed it back to Katie. Holding tightly to her broom handle, she slid off, swung her broom like a bat and got a shot into Ron's goal. Ron was livid, tossing the quaffle to Ernie, he took a shot at Nissa's goal who easily blocked it and passed it to Zacharias, keeping an eye out for the snitch, he passed it to Hannah who made the shot. Harry and Zacharias charged for the snitch that was hidden near the seats, going into a nose dive, Zacharias caught it, just a hair in front of Harry. "STOP! I've changed my mind, Thank you team Hufflepuff. Harry and Dean are on the team as well as the Creevy brothers. Ginny, Katie, if you can make seven out of ten shots, then you are on the team." Ginny scored seven out of ten, even though it looked as if Ron let one or two get by. Katie scored eight out of ten goals. Ron was angry, grabbing the beater stick from Colin, he hit the buldger coming toward him, knocking Katie unconscious as the ball struck her in the back of her head, causing her to fall all the way to the ground.

Harry watched as Gwap sprinted from the side lines and caught her before she hit the ground. Harry flew as fast as his broom could carry him toward the giant, carefully taking Katie in his arms. Gwap's facial expression changed from worry to anger in a matter of moments. Grabbing the trunk that held all the balls he hurled it at Ron, who was still up near the goal post. "BOY HURT KITTY!" Gwap shouted as Hagrid came to calm the giant. "Kitty hurt." Gwap said to Hagrid, raising his hands, blood was seen on them.

"Harry, take 'er to Poppy, she'll 'ave 'er right in moments. I'll inform McGonagall." Hagrid was clearly holding in his anger, Gwap wasn't even trying, stomping and even cursing…how a giant who can't say names know words like that was beyond everyone. Some of the Slytherins who were watching came to help, Ren was amongst them.

"Harry, take her, I'm going to get Ron." With that Harry took off, turning back, he saw Ren pick up Katie's broom and charge off to Ron, Gwap shouting something and running to keep up with the two on their brooms.

"Mr. Potter, the girl will be fine," Madam Pomfrey said "She has a minor concussion, but once she wakes up and drinks this blood replenishing potion, she will be fine, now stop worrying. You're more than welcome to wait though." Harry nodded and went into the room, taking a seat next to Katie, he held her hand. Poppy smiled at the display of love and affection that Harry showed just now. Two minuets later Tonks sprinted into the room spotting Harry, she took a seat on the opposite side.

"I don't care what you two want, 'you' are sleeping with me tonight." Harry smirked and mouthed 'looking forward to it.' About five minuets later, Ron came in, semi conscious, coughing up slugs and sporting a heavily bruised face. With the wave of her wand, Poppy healed his bruises and cuts, still coughing up slugs, he glared and Harry and Katie.

"WHOLE SHNICKIEZE, MY HEAD!" Katie shouted, sitting up and drinking the potion.

"Part of the concussion, it will go away in about an hour…oh dear." Madam Pomfrey said running toward the entrance, where a few slytherin boys were trying to hold back Ren. Clarrise came and pulled out her wand. "PULSAR!" Clarrise said confidently, causing Ren to fall to her knees.

"Calm down, if you noticed your sister is fine." Walking up to her daughter, she hoisted her to her feat, "Come on. We need to take you to your room. Harry, Tonks, please make sure that when I lift the hex, that he doesn't charge the red head kid, my house lost enough points for one day." nodding, Harry stood in front of Ren, and Tonks in front of Ron. Just like they predicted, when the hex was lifted, Ren charged past Harry, Tonks put up a quick barrier, which easily blocked Ren's advancements, but fluxed with each of Ren's punches. "COME ON, TONKS! LET…ME…THROUGH!" Ren demanded as his punches continued.

"She's hurt." Harry began. "And if you want to help her, then go to her." Ren stopped and looked to Harry.

"He deserves worse," turning back to Ron "Thank, Tonks," Ren's gazed didn't move from Ron but he paused for a minuet. "You wouldn't be breathing if I got my hands on you." Walking out with Tonks, they soon came to the Great Hall, and saw Katie and her mother, laughing, but it was obvious that Katie was still in pain.

"Any better?" Tonks asked taking a seat next to her and giving her a light kiss.

"WAIT!" Clarrise shouted. "You two are dating?" Looking down, Katie nodded. "Meh."

"You don't care?" Tonks asked

"She could do worse. I mean, like Dumbledore bad." Clarrise stated, her daughter faked vomiting and Tonks smirked "She's an adult, and can decide who makes her happy. Now I don't care if your gay, what could you say that would bother me….hm…nothing, so don't be afraid to talk to me, alright?" Katie nodded and gave her mom a quick hug, "Well, I got to tutor Mr. Longbottom, I'll see you all at dinner." With that she walked out leaving everyone stunned.

"Ok" Ren began. "Katie, you're dating Harry too...and Tonks?" Katie blushed and nodded. Turning to Harry he said the most unlikely thing, "My mind can't handle how much booty you three are getting, I'm outta here." Ren left the Great Hall, the three laughing their heads off.

Anne dragged Harry to the library, clenching his hand so tightly that it turned a purple color in his fingers. "Harry, I have been reading about blood limits. I have found out about that eye thing you have going on. It's an aceint blood magic that is passed down from family to family."

"Ok, how does it help me?" Harry asked.

"It has what is called perception. When you pump any type of magic into your eye, the orbs will begin to spin and show you a person's…stats I guess is the closest word. Anyway, it didn't go into detail, but it will tell you the persons strength and weaknesses. Even if they have any weapons on them." Anne explained.

Harry smiled and thanked her before walking out the library and pass Blaze Zambini, who not only didn't scowl at the sight of the red robes, but nodded in acknowledgement. 'When did Slytherins start respecting me?' Harry thought with a dark chuckle.

Returning alone to the Hufflepuff common room, Harry saw Bella and Cissa were waiting for him, talking with Susan and Zacharias about small things. With a nod, the three went up and into Susan/Hannah's room for some privacy. Looking, Harry saw that Dobby had taken it upon himself to drag the trunks of each individual into the room. Looking to Dobby, Harry handed him a galleon and thanked him for taking on the task, stuttering and tearing up, Dobby gave Harry a hug before apparating away. Settling on the beds, Bella and Cissa told Harry of the heads, all that they knew, which was quite a lot.

"Harry, you're a smart guy, now repeat what I just said about the three main heads of the Black family." Cissa demanded.

"Ok, the European branch of the Black family is us, we are the strongest of the four branches. We have the least amount of people, but the reason that we are the strongest is because of the influence and money we hold. The others see us as slightly old fashion as the Blacks of this branch tend to stick to family tradition. In China, there is a leader named Kimi, she is a strong woman and kept close ties to Sirius and the former leaders of the Black head in Europe. She owns the majority of stock in the major companies, a large school RAHS, and has more Blacks than all the others. Up next is the leader of the African American Regime Cradon. He is the oldest and perhaps the most powerful in terms of Wizarding skill out of all the leaders. He was a general in WW3. Leading his troupes in many victories and played a major role in storming the kamikazes bases during the final battle of the war. Finally there is the young man Jason in the American branch. His case is similar to my own in the terms that he was put as head because he is the oldest male in the family when his mother Kairi passed away. He would be the easiest to sway out of all the other leaders to help with my cause. Like me he is head strong and" Harry started grinding his teeth "as you put it, willing to do anything to help his family or friends with a Gryffindor like courage."

"Good, now what would be most difficult when dealing with Kimi, the leader of the Chinese branch?" Bella asked

"She will not see eye to eye with the old ways of the Blacks and aims to change the law within our family about arranged marriages." Harry looked down "I don't see a problem with that though, in my mind, those things shouldn't exist, and I could gain her favor if I were to change this."

Bella gave a heavy sigh "It's not that Harry. You don't want to appear weak, if you sway on this too easy, the others will think that you will bend to change many things that they don't agree with because they think you could be weak. You won't want that, could lead to a new leader to be elected."

"Bella, shush. Harry, one last question. What is most difficult when dealing with Cradon, leader of the African American Regime?"

"Two things, first is that it is a democracy, he will view things very differently than I would or the others because the leader decides everything." Bella and Cissa nodded and smiled "Ok, and the fact that he was a leader, he has proven himself in the war and in the final fight, he will aim to take me down and take the head of the family. He is an extremely powerful wizard, up with Dumbledore powerful, and dueling him is not an option. I will have to find a way to gain favor with him another way." Harry finished.

"Not bad, Potter," Narcissa said, using his last name as a little joke. "Now, all you need to do is get some nice robes and…" Harry's eyes went wide as the amulet that the three were wearing began to glow a black color. "Uh shit." Narcissa pulled out a staff from her bed side and Bella pulled out her second wand. Harry quickly went into his trunk and pulled out his 16 in. daggers, strapping them to his side, they sprinted out into the corridors. The amulets magic pulled them toward the one that was in danger. Stopping near a dark corridor close to the dungeons, they noticed that Ren was down on a knee, Ron, Draco, Crabbe and Groyle towered over him. Surprisingly, Blaise was at his side.

"Thanks Weasley, your family might not be as bad as I first thought," Draco stated smugly

"No, we're poor, I'll admit it, we only used Potter as an additional mode of income." Ron said smiling, "I should thank you though, never would have known where I could catch the fool alone." Raising his wand high into the air, he cast a air blasting curse, Blaze used a shield, covering both him and Ren in a small dome, still they were pushed back into a wall. Walking forward confidently, Ron shoved Blaise away. "Give Potter this message for me would you?" Raising a sword high into the air, he prepared to slice Ren's right shoulder clean off, even using all the strength that Ren had, he couldn't move his body an inch, far to exhausted from the four on two duel, he braced himself for the pain that was sure to come, waiting and waiting, all he heard was the sound of metal hitting metal, raising his head, he found Harry standing in front of him, a 16 in. dagger was holding off the sword. Felling the ground leave, he floated down the hall and toward Bella and Cissa.

"Wait here, the others will be here any moment and they'll take care of you…Susan or maybe Tonks, they know a few medical spells, just stay out of sight." Nodding, Ren limped over to a corner and watched the fight unfold with great interest.

"Trixie, you and Nancy take care of Crabbe and Groyle, I can handle Draco and Ron." Harry shouted to the pair. Using nicknames that he knew the pair hated. "So Ron, sunk this low did you? How would your mother react?" Harry mocked in a high pitched voice. "RONALD WEASLEY, PERCY WOULD BE SO PROUD!" Placing his hands in front of his chest, he faked a dreamy expression, Ron took another big swing of his sword, Harry blocked and knocked it out of his hands with a disarming spell. Ron watched as the blade flew across the room and into the far corner, pulling out his wand, he stuck a dueling stance, Harry readied his as a reductor curse flew from Ron's wand, striking the far wall and putting a whole through it. Acting on impulse, Harry pumped magic into his eye, causing the three dark orbs in the green pupil to swirl, it was as if time had stopped for the moment and a screen appeared in front of his face. Trying to move, he found that it was impossible. Thinking for a moment, Harry couldn't find a reason why this would be happening, deciding to read over the screen he saw the name Ron Weasley, Draco Malfloy, Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Groyle, Bellatrix Black, Narcissa Black, Ren Parks and Blaze Zambini. Picking Ren, he saw his weaknesses, his strengths and a few other odd things. He saw that Ren had control over Water, Sound, and Fire, his weakness was any spell that was earth based. A green bar said 200/4000 magical stamina, while a red bar said 500/10000 body stamina. Thinking, it all made sense, Ren had been dueling the four before he came and by the looks of his body, he had taken seven cutting curses and even a Curcio curse. Looking at the data even closer, he saw Ren's a small pentagon, and at each point was different words, at one, there was the words offensive spells, which was 3/4th the way to the top, physical strength which was the same as offensive spells and defensive spells. Looking at the other two, he saw hand to hand, and weapon ability, which were half full. Thinking about what Anne told him earlier, he thought that his eye was sealed with his magic and was intended to help you think of a way to go on the offensive or defensive depending on who you were fighting. Taking a look at Bella and Cissa, he found that there was literally no way that the pair could lose to Crabbe and Groyle. Pulling some magic out of his eye, he found that the world seem to resume at normal perception, looking around again, he found that he could see much better in the dark and could even determine which spell his opponent would use by the glow at the tip of the wand.

"What's the matter, Potter? Scared?" Draco asked

"Keep wishing Ferret and Weasel. If I wasn't five years ago I won't be now." Harry shot back, holding his wand up, he fired a cutting curse, at Ron who only was able to move his torso in time, his right arm received a huge gash. Dodging a blasting curse that Draco fired he jumped to his side as he saw Blaise dash at Draco, throwing a hard right hook connecting with Draco's noise, knocking it off center. The two fell back for a moment only to push forward again. "BOMBARDA!" Ron shouted soon followed by Draco's curse "SECTRUMSEMPRA!" "FINITE INCAMTEM!" Blaze shouted as a dome surrounded both Harry and himself. "INCARSENE!" Harry shouted when the shield fell, both Draco and Ron jumped to the left to dodged the flames that flew out of Harry's wand. Placing their hands to their lips, they spat flames at Harry and Blaze, Harry put up the Protectago spell and waited for the intense flames to die. "LUMOS SOLEN!" Blaise shouted as a bright light came out, blinding both the boys. Harry and Blaise dashed forward, Blaise knocked out Draco with a haymaker, and Ron fell victim to Harry's roundhouse kick.

"Nice shot." Blaise said, returning to Ren. "Hold on, someone should have heard all that." Harry turned to Bella and Cissa to see them walking toward him.

"Trixie and Nancy, why couldn't you use those names?" Harry smiled and shrugged at the pair, giving them a quick hug and led them to Ren.

"What the hell is taking the teachers?" Harry asked.

"Perhaps this room had charms placed on it to disregard magical signatures." Cissa suggested. "You know, like what I did to your wand, just on a bigger scale. Either way, Tonks and the others should be here because of the amulets…what's taking them?"

"A lecture at the Great Hall. Complementary of the Umbitch." Katie said walking to the small group. "Everyone alright?"

"No, Draco and Ren are hurt bad." Harry said.

"Let me through." Susan and Hannah said, followed by Tonks as they addressed Ren and Blaise. "What happened?"

"Well…" Ren began "I was going to the common room to rest when these four clowns came out to attack me, Blaise helped me hold them off."

"Sorry, I have to go into teacher mode and give everyone who was involved in the fight detention for a week at the minimum." Tonks said. "Now we're all tired, just get to bed, I'll call Clarrise and Minnie, we will sort this mess out."

Blaise and Ren waited with McGonagall and Clarrise, the pair received an ear full for missing a lecture by the new Inquisitor, (everyone noticed that Clarrise rolled her eyes at that) but for also fighting. "Ren, I have told you multiple times not only in your life, but today that you shouldn't fight." Clarrise let out a loud sigh and pinched the bridge of her nose. "I have a bet going with Minnie here 30 galleons that my house will win the cup, and you're causing me to lose that bet." The two heads of house smiled to one another. "Ok, the six of you who were hurt are going to spend the rest of the night in the hospital wing, everyone will have two weeks of detention, you will more than likely spend it in the Forbidden Forest helping Hagrid feed the animals that live their. God, I am not sure how much more of this crap I can take, it has been two days and I don't want to work any more. How do you deal with it, Minnie?" Sighing, Minerva muttered something that sounded like day by day you get use to it. "Everyone go to bed…I'm just done." Walking away with Minerva, Susan and Hannah took Ren and Blaise to the hospital wing, some house elfs came by and took Crabbe, Groyle, Draco and Ron. Tonks rose up, turning the corner, she found Harry and Katie, walking toward the common room.

"Wotcher." She cried out. "What did I tell you earlier?" Tonks asked, catching up with the two. "You're spending the night with me, some people are going to be pissed that you guys were fighting." Sighing she turned to Katie and got a tight hug.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked

"I might lose my job." Harry looked shocked and Katie looked worried. "Not because of you, it's just that Umbridge doesn't approve of my teaching abilities, if you were at that stupid lecture, then you would know that she wants us to use the teaching style of studying and no doing. If I keep teaching like I was planning on doing, then Harry will have to restart the D.A. We won't have much of a choice once I get fired."

"Won't happen," Harry stated. "I think that it's a ploy to get me to go to her. Fifth year, most of it was spent sticking up for teachers that I liked, maybe she thinks that she can get to me by doing it again." Sighing, they reached a blank portrait, Tonks placed her hand on it, the moment she did a picture of her came onto the empty canvas and the portrait swung open. Climbing in, Harry noticed that it was far messier than his room ever was. "Sorry about the mess." Tonks said, going straight to the bed, giving the quilt a sharp shake, knocking off all her old clothes, books and other random things that she left on it. "Harry, the DADA class is important, I need to know how you would contact the students."

"Easy, go to each house and ask who would want to join, draw up a contract and anyone who leaked information would end up with a very bad case of acne." Katie laughed at Harry's plan. "Enough with the technical mumbo jumbo. I want to know more about you. Oh, what was your most embarrassing moment? Tonks will start."

Groaning Tonks got up. "Alright, when I was twelve, I had a party and my friends bought me these nice jeans, anyway, I wanted to try them on, so I slimed down my waste and put them on, when I walked out, I model in front of both boys and girls, well…they sorta fell down and everyone saw my knickers." Harry laughed. "What's so funny, your next."

"Alright, like Tonks I was changing my jeans, then I went to change my underwear, when I pulled out a new pair, Mrs. Weasley walked in and saw me with nothing on except my socks." Harry blushed and Tonks didn't bother to try and hide her laughter.

"Is that the reason she no longer refers to you as 'little Harry'?" Katie laughed at the comment and Harry blushed a crimson color.

"I guess that it's my turn. Ummm….I guess it was the day that I was outside at my old school and I'm not sure if Ren did this, but a mysterious gust of wind picked up and also blew up my skirt, everyone saw that I had no zits on either of my butt cheeks….and made many embarrassing comments." Harry laughed. For about another hour, they sat and told each other what another person wanted to know about them. "Kay, I'm going to get changed then go to bed." Going to a bathroom with Tonks, Katie quickly put on some pajama pants and a tank top where Tonks wore a dark purple nighty. Climbing back into bed with Harry, they fell asleep almost the exact instant that they laid on the mattress and cuddled close to one another.

Waking up, Katie felt something grabbing her ass, holding it tightly, Looking to her left, she saw that Harry's hand slipped under her pajama pants and he was holding her tightly. Smiling a little, she looked and saw Tonks was awake, Harry's face buried deep into her chest. Mouth opened just a little. Leaning forward towards Tonks she quietly whispered "Bet that tastes good." Tonks burst out with laughter, Harry woke up.  
_  
Harry P.O.V._

Waking up, Harry felt something odd in his right hand, it was firm, but not hard, his face was lying in a very soft, but very firm pillow kind of like what he was holding. Deciding not to move, he instead looked up. Harry found that it wasn't a pillow, but Tonk's chest. 'Shit, shit what do I do?' Fearing for his masculinity and Mr. Happy, Harry pulled back and straight into Katie, this time he noticed that his hand was cupping her ass, pulling his hand out, he stumbled off the large bed and onto the hard floor bellow.

Back to Normal P.O.V.

Katie and Tonks exchanged confused looks, why would any guy act like that. "Harry, you sick or something? What's the matter?" Katie asked as he continued to back away from the two girls. Sighing, Tonks then understood what was going on, standing on the bed, she hopped off the edge and knelt down next to Harry. Pulling his face back into her chest.

"It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong," Tonks cooed into his ear. Katie mouthed an O, she finally caught onto what was going on. Walking up behind Harry, she took a seat, pressed her front to his back, wrapping her arms around his waste.

"I don't mind, I mean, not only after what we did last night, but were going to be married soon right?" Katie said more than asked.

"You would marry me? Both of you?" Harry asked as they both nodded.

"We're your girlfriends, if you would have us, then take us." Tonks stated smiling. "Just wait until we're ready for sex though Sitting in the position for about twenty minuets, they finally rose to their feat, Katie now facing him.

"Feel better?" Katie asked, Harry nodded dumbly as she ran her hands through his hair. "Good, cause anyone who touches my booty better be committed to me." She said jokingly only to hear Tonks whisper I'm committed and give her a small pat.

"Hey, what did you do last night?" Tonks asked the young couple.

The rest of the day was rather dull. The only thing that was exciting was the fact that Ron lost his position as the Quiditich captain and the new captain was Colin Creevy (thought I was going to say Harry weren't you?), other than that, receiving glares from Ginny and Ron, occasionally going with Harry and Tonks for a quick but very nice snog. Nothing happened. Just like that, the weekend ended. Waking up in the Gryffindor Tower for the first time since a week ago when they first arrived, Katie found a few new roommates, only bothering to learn one of their names, Lavender Brown, the rest seemed more interested in talking behind her back. Ginny was amongst them. Lavender was a beautiful girl, odd, but beautiful. Sitting in front of the fire, Katie looked and saw that the entire common room was empty, slightly spooked, she stood when she heard whispers from the corner.

"God, took you long enough." Said a familiar bushy haired girl. Katie immediately pulled out her wand, expecting another attack to happen. "Woah, slow down. I just wanted to warn you and your family." Katie placed her wand in her pocket, deciding to listen to Hermione. "You have made a lot of people mad in just a week. Some are mad because of the rumors, but most don't like the fact that you have been fighting and made it on the Quiditich team and managed to kick out the former Quiditich captain." Sighing, Hermione shook her head. "But most of all, people have been starting rumors, most making you look worse, some saying…well, you'll hear them soon enough. Tell Harry and the others that if they are as smart as I think, then they won't walk around alone. Not even from class to class, always have someone with you."

"Thanks." Katie said walking out the portrait. Walking at a brisk pace, trying to get to breakfast before Hermione's theory had a chance to play itself out. Looking, she saw many sneers from female students, and attempted grabs from the male population, a Ravenclaw girl looked apologetic when another Ravenclaw boy latched onto Katie's privates and almost refused to let go. Walking to Harry, she found that Luna, Neville, Anne, Ren, Bella, Cissa, Susan, Hannah, Sydney, Emily and Ginny were all standing outside the doors to the Great Hall, most people inside were talking in hushed tones trying to hear what the group was talking about. "Harry, is everything okay?" Katie asked

"No, not really. I was given an ultimatum, go as the ministry's poster boy and back up Fudge, or Umbridge can take over and take any reason to make my life…as she put it, a living hell." Sighing, Harry hung his head in defeat. "Even worse is that now that you are all here talking to me, she will probably take it out on you to get to me."

"I fail to see the problem." Ren said nonchalantly. "Just look at it, we could drop out, go to another school, or maybe seek apprenticeship. Hell, we could just live with you for the rest of our lives, you have enough money, She will lose in any case." Ginny gasped at the idea

"Are you sure, I mean you-know-who is still out their and he will probably want all of you." Ginny said, trying to talk them out of the idea.

"Anyone with half a brain can tell that Harry's house would have wards placed on it, they could go there and train for a few years." Susan said, Hannah nodding in agreement.

"Look, we can talk about it latter, not now, to many ears might be listening." Anne hissed. "Meet at the library at seven, we will discuss our options there ok?" Earning many nodes, they walked off to different tables. "Harry, we have to meet before seven, we can't let Ginny know are real plan, whatever it may be." Nodding in acknowledgement, they slowly went to each table, to inform the others of their plan. Katie also told the others of what Hermione had said, deciding that they would walk one another to classes. If someone was not in their class, they would wait outside and two people would come to them. Their classes continued as usual, DADA had been by far, the most entertaining.

"WOTCHER!" Tonks said in a loud, but not forceful voice. "I have labeled the doors, you go into the door that your number is, real simple." Looking around, Katie went into the door numbered sixteen, followed by the boy that helped her brother fend off the four, majority of the class ranged from 12-17, Draco had been a 15 and so was Ron, Bella and Cissa (remember the de-aging ritual) went to door 17, Lavender was a 15 and Susan joined Katie in the sixteen. Hannah was a 15. Entering the room, there were just enough seats for the three. A certain werewolf walked in, his name, Remus Lupin. Standing at the front of the small room, he needlessly cleared his throat.

"I was your teacher in third year and as a personal favor to your teacher I am teaching this group now, if you haven't opened the folders yet, do so now. If you have a different rating, then get out and go where you belong." Remus stated in a firm but kind tone. "At the end of the year, or whenever someone challenges us, we will enter a giant game of capture the flag, or a dueling tournament, depending on the challenge. When you hit magical maturity, you will not change teachers or groups, you will stay with me, although your rating will go up." sighing, he sat up "Now that we got the technical stuff out of the way, I want to go around and have you tell me one piece of information from your form, no smart asses, don't tell me your name."

"Katie M. Parks, Shadowmage"

"Susan J. Bones, Hawk animigus."

"Blaise P. Zalabini, Battlemage."

"Nice, none of you bothered to tell me an ability that you have, keep those secrets. Now we have a choice, we can start with dueling training or animigus training. Take a vote. Animigus will go by faster, but you will need the consent of a parent, dueling training will take much longer but will help you in terms of the fights and what not. Oh, side note, a dueling club is in, if you like, you may enter, it will teach you the basics." Looking to one another, they all decided on the animigus. "Good choice, better to get that out of the way anyway. I will let you out way earlier than I am supposed to, but I want a two foot essay on the classes that you are, and what they mean and how would they help you in a fight." the three walked out to find that Ron's and Draco's group was already outside, talking rather loudly.

"Just rumors." Ron said, pulling Lavender close to him. "I assure you, we were outnumbered and if not for Draco and my quick thinking, we would have ended up in the hospital."

"Words are cheep." Lavender said, pushing away from Ron. "You've changed, and not for the better. If you were defending yourself like you claim that you did, why is Harry still on the team and Colin the new team captain?" Lavender finished, Ron turning red. "That's what I thought, two pieces of advice. Don't talk if you have nothing worthwhile to hear. And two, don't touch what you cannot afford."

Ron smiled smugly. "Trust me. I am poor, but I could still afford a slag like you." 'Looks more like Draco every time I turn around.' Katie thought, Susan gasped at the insinuation that Ron made. Lavender looked dumbstruck as the pair pulled out their wands on the poor girl. Pulling hers out, she knew that she didn't stand too much of a chance, they were equal in power (By ranking) and to top it off, there were two who more than likely searched for extra training. "Just admit that you were wrong, and nothing bad will happen to you."

"Sorry Ron, I don't like to lie." Lavender said smiling, then assuming a dueling stance. "Seriously, Harry was right, you are a major tool."

"Suck him off too, I should have guessed." Ron said looking into her eyes "After my birthday present, I should have guessed that you would be easy." Turning angry, Lavender threw the bone breaking curse at Ron, who easily through up a shield, causing the curse to disappear.

"Wrong choice." Ron and Draco raised their wands, reading to strike.

"Two on one, not too fair if you ask me." Katie said stepping to Lavender's side. Draco and Ron fired off curses at the both at an increasingly fast pace. Taking to the defensive, Katie stood next to Lavender and through up a shield, "PIORE INCAMTE!" Just as Ron hurled Draco into the air, the dome helped cover the two, but it did wear Katie down a considerable amount, Reductor curses from the front and cutting curses from above. The shield fell as Draco landed on the opposite side behind the pair. The way the four fought, looked like a dance, easily avoiding each others hits. The fight was short, but intense, both sides holding their own. Ron and Draco backed away, Susan was behind them, trying to stay out of the line of fire. Draco fired off a concussion blast and Ron fired a wind blasting curse, dodging both, Draco raised his wand and struck Katie with great precision "Seactrumspa!" Draco said, the spell striking Katie down the middle cutting through her clothing and skin. Blood immediately covered the floor, Ron and Draco took off for the door and were out the hall before anyone else had time to react.

Susan ran up to Katie, her hands moved to the wound, it was deep, but the blood loss made it look much worse. Lavender ran off and returned, teachers in tow. Tonks gasped in horror, the young woman was now pale. Looking down at Katie she fought the urge to get sick. Seeing her laying in a pool of her own blood, slowly spreading to the edges of the room. Katie was somehow conscious through the whole ordeal, turning to Tonks, she flashed a genuine smile before her eyes slowly closed, the last thing she felt was Susan's magic pulsing over her wounds, and the blood loss slowing.

Waking up in the hospital wing for the second time in a week, she looked to her left, lying next to her was her sister Anne, pressed up against her in a manor that fit her every curve, like a blanket was covering her. Anne draped her arms around Katie's neck, holding her close like you would a stuffed animal when you were afraid of the dark. Katie looked upon her sister's tear stricken face and realized that she must have just fallen asleep moments ago. Despite her sisters looks, she was kind, loving and well…nice. The punk rock look was more of a put on than anything, the situation that the two were in now was all the proof that anyone would ever need. Looking to the front of the bed, she saw that Ren was passed out in a chair, his head was resting on Lavender's shoulder, with just a little bit of drool coming out of his mouth, it was pretty funny. Carefully detaching herself from her sister, Katie walked out of the hospital wing and in the waiting room she found Susan and Hannah fast asleep. Sighing she continued to walk, wincing with each step that she took. The blood did stopped, her cut healed, but it still felt raw and tender. Finally she reached the front lawn, looking out it seemed so peaceful, like everything was perfect, the lawn was trimmed just right, the stars in the sky and the small light in Hagrid's hut. The moon illuminating the sky and the breeze making the grass blades sway.

"Gave us quite the scare." A voice said from behind, turning Katie saw her mother.

"Shit happens, I'm better now." Katie said, sitting on the steps of the castle. Her mother looked at her. "Fine, stuff happens...better?"

"Yeah, Neville, Harry, Draco, Ron, and your brother have been suspended." Clarrise said. "Two weeks, but Harry should find something to do at Potter manor, can't be too tough."

"What did Harry, Ren and Neville do? I thought they only got detention for fighting." Katie asked

"Well, after you fell unconscious, those three were real angry, more than the others. Well, Anne asked if your brother could go to the Great Hall and get her some dinner, Susan and Hannah asked the same. So Harry, Neville and Ren went to the Great Hall and saw that Ron and Draco were eating and laughing together with a few other students, they more then likely thought that they were bragging about the fight. Well, their faces and thoughts were enough to make the three go at it, Ron and Draco had no clue that they were coming until it was too late. Tonks was at the Great Hall and told me that Harry and Ren dove over three students and a lunch table before reaching them, one of Draco's friends tried to help, you know, the fat stupid one, Crabbe or something, well Neville didn't waste any time and went straight for the groin." Katie was rolling on the ground with laughter, holding her sides tightly. "The only reason your brother is still here is because he refused to leave until you woke up, we litteraly couldn't move him. so I suggest that you get back to bed, the longer that you are there, the longer that he can stay." Katie stood and walked back to the hospital wing. "We will need him." Clarrise whispered once her daughter was out of hearing distance.

Katie looked around the room, no one was awake just yet. Checking her wrist watch, it was 5:00 a.m. Taking a quick shower, she looked at herself in the mirror, where the cut was there now stood a long, pale thin scar, going from her waist to her left shoulder and over her left breast. Far too lazy to go to the tower where her room was, she put on her old clothes and a quick cleaning charm to get rid of the sweat and some of the left over blood. Carefully climbing back into her bed next to her sister, trying not to wake anyone up, she pretended to be asleep only to have a sharp pain ring through her ribs, turning, she saw her sister. "OWWW, what the hell?" Katie shouted, causing Lavender and Ren to wake up.

"Where the hell did you go?" Anne asked accusingly.

"You got up and didn't wake me? You know what happened to me? Last time I try to avenge your inconsiderate ass." Ren said half jokingly.

"I went to find Harry, Tonks, and mum." Katie explained as a sleepy Susan and Hannah walked in. "How long was I out?"

"About two days, and you were f-ing lucky." Susan said sleepily.

"The Umbitch is on the prowl. She has been passing these educational decrees. Now all we can do is study the theory of spells and we can't enact any practice. She also passed another decree that we can only start clubs that have her consent, so no fight club or dueling clubs." Hannah stated "We need Harry back and we need the D.A. We don't have a damned clue as to what we are doing with just reading and no actual practice, it makes it much easier to fall asleep in class though." Throwing herself back down on the bed, Katie let out a heavy sigh.

"I'm going to pretend that I am still asleep. I am soooooo not going back to class today." Katie said. "Ok, we don't need Harry to restart the thingy, let's just contact the Anti Umbitches and we can…I dunno think of something." everyone fell silent, they knew that this needed to be done, and with help from the teachers or not, this would be done. "What did you do last time? You know, your fifth year."

"Well, Hermione made us sign a contract that would give us a real bad case of acne if went to Umbridge, and she also made these weird galleons that contacted us when we were going to have a meeting…I'm not too sure if she will help us this time."

"She will." Ren stated confidently. "All we have to do is keep Ron and Ginny out of the fold, I'm not too sure if they should come to the meetings, I mean that Ginny and Ron were told to report to Dumbledore, he might not like this and he could leak information to Umbridge."

"No they can't, anyone who we say isn't in the fold can't be told a thing." Hannah said.

"Yeah, without getting any acne, big deal, it's just a hex, Dumbledore more than likely would know the counter curse, they could give him day by day updates and we wouldn't be able to tell the difference" Anne responded. "Besides, anything that is in the library he probably already knows which is where Hermione got the hex from…I have to agree with Ren, this is for the best." Eventually earning multiple nodds, everyone got ready for hell a.k.a. class with the Umbitches personal design. All they did was read, and occasionally ask a question. Bored out of their minds, most students fell asleep within the first ten minuets. Most students lost the look of hope in their eyes, knowing that if Harry wasn't their, then not many would oppose Umbridge or restart the D.A.

Care for Magical Creatures became the most popular, Gwap easily scared away Umbridge and her lackeys, which meant that Hagrid was free to teach what he wanted. People who didn't sign up for his class started to show up just to be rid of the little toad woman. Of course, within a seconds notice, she passed another decree that didn't allow Giants on the grounds or any other 'dangerous' creatures. Hagrid was outraged that Gwap had to hide in the Forbidden Forest, but cheered up when the Forbidden Forest and ten feet out was not counted as the grounds. Meaning that Gwap could still sleep right next to Hagrid's hut. Since the current unit was on giants, the students got hands on experience. "Alright lot, this 'ear is Gwap, my 'alf brother." The students watched in awe as Gwap came thumping out from the other side of the hut. "Don't scare 'im now, would not be a good idea." The students screamed and ran when Gwap approached and took Anne and Katie, placing them on his shoulders, showing a big, toothless grin. "He's harmless….that is if he doesn't find you threatnin. Just don't put spells on 'im and you'll be fine. This class today will be based on observations, I want you to write as many foot notes as you can based on what you see and how he reacts when you talk to 'im. He is intelligent for a gaint, just be careful what you say, he understands quite a bit."

"HERMY!" Gwap exclaimed swiping up Hermione in his giant meaty fist. Multiple student took out their wands, prepared to strike. Susan, Katie and Anne leaped in front of Gwap, placing up multiple shields for just in cases. Gwap turned his back, oblivious to what was happening, "Hagid, HERMY!" Gwap said, placing Hermione down in his lap, rubbing her hair.

"He likes you a lot Hermione." Susan said behind Gwap. Everyone groaned when the class ended. Susan, Anne and Katie walked to the history of Magic room, they needed to pick up Sarah and Hannah. Happy that they reached them in time, they came across P.P.P and her crew (Pansy Parkson the pug) harassing Hannah and Emily.

"Hey, Pug, whacha doin?" Katie asked

"None of your business, slag." Pansy replied, Anne immediately stood in front of her sister, acting as a shield.

"Don't worry anyone, she's just crabby." Katie said, everyone raised an eyebrow. "I mean without Draco, those nights can get a little lonely can't they." Pansy flicked her off. "I don't even want to imagine where that's been."

"Yeah, hey, Pansy." Susan said. "Hagrid wants to get Gwap a girl, put on another pound or two, then we might be able to pass you off as a giant. Gwap can make you feel good late into the night." Pansy turned red and stomped off.

"That was a little much," Sarah said. "You didn't need to do that or take it all that far."

"Yeah they did," Anne piped up. "From what I could tell, she has been doing this for a long time, she needs to know what it feels like to be made fun of because of your imperfections."

"Look, if she manages to make a sincere apology, then I will apologize as well." Katie and Susan regretted being mean, but didn't feel nearly as bad as they felt good. Walking to the Great Hall, they took a seat at the Sytherin table. "Hey Bella, when is the next training session? I don't want anyone to think that we are slacking. I know that Harry and Ren are working out and training together."

"Um…not too sure. How's about tomorrow morning, with the Umbitch watching us, we probably will just jog and play a few rounds of Quiditich, that is if your not too afraid." Bella stated, a playful smile on her lips.

"Me? For your information, dating the arch nemesis of a dark lord tends to sap away any ounce of fear that you might have."

"What brought on the change?" Narcissa asked "You use to hate training."

"Getting my ass kicked by Ron and Draco, we train twice as hard, how could I lose, it wasn't even a two on one." Katie said Hanging her head in defeat.

"How have you been feeling lately?" Another Slytherin girl asked.

"Not to well, like…I want to throw up, but have nothing to come out. I have the chills and I am getting paler by the hour." Katie said, the Slytherin girl known as Adrian smiled.

"Magical Maturity, I suggest that you get to Madam Pomfrey, you're about to get real sick, real fast." Adrian responded. "Come on, I'll walk you down there." As they walked, Katie realized that Adrian was right, it seemed that with each step came a symptom. By the time they finally reached the hospital wing, Katie had managed to throw up in three different trophies and buckets conjured by Adrian.

"Oh dear." Pomfrey said when she looked upon Katie. "I'll get something ready to help you sleep and not vomit, for now, take a lay in the bed and try to relax."

"Need me to stay?" Adrian asked.

"No, I've been here so many times, I know where everything is." Katie stated with a forced smile. "Tell Bella that I'll meet her at the pitch tomorrow at…nine." Nodding, Adrian left to let sleep claim the sick teen. Katie noticed something odd, it could just be the sickness but it seemed that Anne was being far more protective than usual. Rolling over to her bucket and throwing up, she rolled back to the center of the bed and eagerly awaited Madam Pomfrey and the potion that she promised.  



	10. final fixation

**An://I know that this chapter is long, but I am done revising. Believe it or not, but there were a lot of changes done to the story as a whole. It will make the later chapters a bit easier. Anyway, the next update will be a new one! **

Harry laid in his bed, Dean and Seamus seemed far from pleased with him. Their hateful glares didn't faze Harry in the least though, he was living every Gryffindor male's dream, to have two women, one of which was an older woman, his teacher no less. When he was with one of them, they always seemed to take his fear away, so he had no fear when he went to Gringotts and readied himself for one of the most emotional days of his life. Rising, Harry went to meet Tonks for their morning session of metamorphagus training. Walking the corridors, Harry found that everyone seemed to be against him…it was like his fifth year all over again. Today, it would only be him and Tonks and that mystery person, everyone else had something else to do. Finally, Harry approached the familiar DADA doors and with a heave, they flew open. Walking into the room, Harry saw a familiar slytherin girl…Harry just couldn't place her though. "Professor, I was told to come here for training." The chair swung around and in Tonk's place was a short pudgy woman who was the exact opposite of what he thought was his beautiful girlfriend.

"Harry!" Deloris exclaimed. "I was awaiting your answer and since you didn't reply, I took it as a no. Either way, the little hussy lost her job." Harry had to hold in his anger, the audacity of this woman was just amazing. "Losing your favorite teacher will be the least of your problems." The smile that appeared on her lips made Harry's insides curl and twist. "You have detention as does this young women."

"And what will you make me do Deloris?" Harry questioned, his voice dripped with malice at the very last word.

"Same as two years ago." Deloris then tossed a quill on the floor at Harry's feet. "After forty lines we will move on with your training. Same with you." Harry turned and looked toward the girl, she had a pail face and green eyes that were yellow toward the center.

"I don't need this, I rather not train with you toad." The slytherin girl said. "and you have no authority so you can't do shit about our punishment." Getting up, the girl grasped Harry's hand and led him out of the room. "Do you know of any other metamorphagus?"

"Fraid not." Harry said. The girl nodded and took off. "What's your name?" Harry shouted out, turning around, the girl's voice wasn't audible, but he could make out the names based on her lips…Adrian. Trying his hardest, Harry tried to remember where the others said they would be…the pitch. Running out, Harry needed to tell them Tonks was gone, and if Hagrid and Clarrise weren't careful then they would be next.

"Harry, slow down." a voice called out from behind. Harry turned and found a man with long brown hair that had a few gray showing through it. "I need to talk to you."

"What's up, Professor Lupin?" Harry questioned.

"Don't call me professor." Remus stated once again, rolling his eyes in minor annoyance. "Since Tonks has left, I must take my leave as well…don't worry though, I am going to get help and will be stationed out at Hogsmade. If you ever need help from me just walk down there. Okay?"

Harry smiled and hugged the old wolf. "You're the best." He stated as the pair walked down in opposite directions of the hallway.

Walking out to the pitch, Harry saw Katie and her mother training near the edge of the forest, manipulating shadows as shields, domes and disappearing for moments at a time. Looking to Ren and Luna, he saw him dueling with Bellatrix and Susan with Hannah were dueling Narcissa, to say that Ren, Susan and Hannah were losing was an understatement. Looking farther down, Harry saw Anne shaking in the arms of Hagrid. Walking up to the pair, Harry saw she was also crying. "What's the matter?" Harry asked, taking a seat next to her.

"I am having nightmares." Anne said. "Their terrible."

"What are they about?" Harry asked.

"Th-The school…he's coming…father too…" Anne began to shake even worse.

"What do you mean." Hagrid asked

"I-I'm a seer…" Anne began, wiping away some of the tears. "I've seen it many times…Dumbledore knows…but he hasn't taken my warning seriously…people are going to die…I keep seeing it."

"I'm going to tell everyone." Harry said

"Too late." Hagrid stated "I already did, that's why they are training so hard…will it make a difference."

Anne closed her eyes and tried to focus her hardest. "Maybe…I can't c-control my p-powers yet…that cow Umbitch was s-supposed to t-train me but s-she won't." Harry found something odd…Umbridge won't train anyone, she started to fire teachers right and left…and the threat…she was evil, but not that evil. Not totally dismissing the possibility, Harry went back to comforting the teary eyed girl.

"We have to train too, so Hagrid…how's about it…you, me and Anne." Harry said grinning. "I want to fight with fists and wands…and don't hold back, the Deatheaters sure won't."

Harry and the others fell to the ground panting, the training was definitely harder, but they were getting better and better, next to him laid the exhausted form of the black sisters, panting as hard as he was, they didn't lose, but they were able to wear the adults down and in some cases hit and hurt them with the curses and jinxes that they used. Harry told them about Tonks, and his theory that it involved Umbridge. Slightly fearful, he warned both Hagrid and Clarrise. "Nothing to worry about." Clarrise began, "Dumbledore won't allow us to leave, he still owns the castle and she can't kick us out. Tonks won't leave she's still here, just not teaching." Harry smiled, he wanted Tonks there for when he possibly made the biggest fool out of himself. Sighing in defeat, Harry eagerly awaited dinner.

Everyone was talking at once, Katie, Neville, Lavender and Harry sat together at the end of the table, they were the outcasts, the rumors…nothing. Same was for everyone, Luna and Anne sat at the end of the table near a girl named Sun. The Slytherin table had Adrian, Ren and the lovely Black sisters at the end, everyone of them were talking and laughing. Harry felt a lump in his throat, this announcement could destroy that mood easily, he didn't talk to a single one of them about this except for Ren and Clarrise, he easily got Clarrise's blessing, so long as he made her happy. Ren was a bit more difficult, he wanted to be apart of this…so he showed him the object in question. It belonged to Harry's mother, and the words on it described his exact feelings for both of the woman he was dating. Working up all of his courage, Harry climbed atop of the Gryffindor dinner table. Shouting at the top of his lungs. "Everyone…can I have your attention…this will either make me extremely happy, or make me the biggest fool." Looking to Ren, Harry got a nod, to Clarrise, he got a teary smile. To Tonks, he got a bewildered look. Jumping off of the table, Harry landed in front of Katie on one knee and took her hands in his. "Being with you has made me the happiest that I remember being. I have a reason to win…to live…and I remember that reason when I look into your eyes…I want to keep remembering…that's why," Harry looked down into his robes and reached into his pocket, pulling out a little black box. "I want you to take me as I want to take you…in marriage." Opening the box, Harry pulled out a gold band and on it was a diamond, on the opposite sides were two green emeralds. "Will you marry me?" Katie couldn't speak, she opened her mouth but no words came out, she didn't know what to do, no words would come out. Harry became discouraged and began to stand only to have her right hand grasp his, she gave a quick nod. "YOU WILL!?" Harry shouted as Katie nodded again. Pulling her into a tight hug, Harry spun around, still the Great Hall was silent, but the pair never noticed as they began to kiss. Zacharias and Ernie stood, starting a slow clap as the hall followed. The young pair walked out of the doors and waited in front of Tonk's portrait. Sprinting around the corner, came a red faced Tonks as she wrapped the pair into a bone crushing hug. "It's not as fancy…but will you?" Harry was down on a knee again, holding another ring. "This was my grandmothers." looking at the ring, it had the same gold band, however the diamond was pink, which not only matched her hair, but was the rarest diamond color. Without another word, Harry shoved the ring on her finger and dragged the pair into her bedroom.

Tonks pressed her lips to Harry's so hard that it hurt. Harry was shocked at first, but eagerly went along with Tonk's lead. In one motion, Tonks tore off her robe and Harry's school uniform. Shoving Harry to the bed, she quietly whispered "Watch." Tonks moved to the other end of the room where Katie stood as still as a statue. Walking up behind, Tonks tore her uniform to shreds and traced circles on her nipple using her finger. Katie let out a whimper as she was forced down onto the bed next to Harry. She laid down next to Harry who looked at the pair in amazement. Tonks leaned down and gently sucked on the young redhead's neck . "You'll have to wait a little Harry." Slowly, Tonks trailed kisses down and reached the young women's chest.

Tonks looked up at her face, she was red and sweating. Smiling, she went back to work. Using her left hand, she cupped her left breast and traced circles around the erected pink nipple with her index finger. Taking her right breast, Tonks seized the nipple in her mouth.

Katie's head thrashed from side to side as moans and grunts filled the air. Tonk's hair had changed from pink spikes to brown and long. She didn't need to see her tongue thought to know that now Tonks was tracing circles around the nipple with her tongue. The pleasure that came over her body was almost unbearable as darkness filtered into the sides of her vision.

Once Tonks felt that her chest felt enough, she continued down onto her stomach. Katie's stomach was flat and toned with a small barely visible line going down the center and through her belly button. Her tongue licked the stomach as she continued down on her path right down to Katie's hips.

In between Katie's legs. Slowly, she licked up and down, Katie let out another moan as the licks steadily increased in speed. Tonks placed two fingers in her and began to suck on Katie's clit. "Harry, you can join now." Tonks said, lifting her face from Katie's woman hood for a moment

"Don't stop." Katie commanded thrusting her hips forward.

"Never crossed my mind." Tonks replied as she went back to work. Harry was nervous, he had been with a woman before, but never did he have two at once. Standing, Harry moved behind Tonks, looking down, Harry saw her hips wiggle a little, egging him on. Her lips and hair glistened with her juices. Not waiting for an invitation, Harry thrusted forward. Tonks moaned in pleasure as Katie screamed with an orgasm. Laying back, she panted heavily, propping herself up on her elbows, she took Tonk's head in her lap, running fingers through her hair. Tonks turned back to Harry and rolled onto her back, looking into the pair's eyes, anyone would have seen the passion and lust. Fiercely, Tonks tossed Harry onto his back and she was on top. Moaning, she thrusted forward and rocked back in a steady fashion. Sequels and moans escaped the pairs mouths, Harry slid his hand from her lower back and onto her firm butt holding her tightly. Tonks pace was slow and forceful, the two were perfect, every motion, breath, heart beat matched the other. Harry was lost, he had no clue how much longer he could hold on, just as the thought came, Tonk's pace increased to soft but incredibly fast, both of their visions began to blur as Tonks arched her back and let out a howl. Everything that night that the three did matched, no matter if it was breathing, looks, moans or orgasms, they would truly be happy.

The three awoke and wondered how something that felt so good could hurt that much. All three were sore from the day before but none of them bothered to move or do a thing about it. They felt right, it was like their bodies were made to fit perfectly together. Katie wasn't scared…she knew that the majority of the female population at the school would be waiting, hate mail in one hand and torches in the other. She could see it now, all the girls chasing her out to Hagrid's hut and into the woods were she would be at the mercy of whatever lived out there. Sighing, she cuddled closer to Harry, burring her face into his chest as Harry ran fingers through her hair. "Will you be alright today? I mean…every female is going to want that ring on your finger." Harry asked "After all, I am the most desirable man in this place." Harry then smiled arrogantly.

"Aren't we full of ourselves." Katie replied. "I'm not in any more trouble than usual." Sitting up, Katie prepared for the day that would change many things about her and the people around her. And yes…Like true men…they left Tonks asleep. That would not make her very happy to wake up alone.

The day drew on and she found that Harry was right. If anything, Ginny and Ron's glares grew more and more hateful, Hermione was neutral, Hannah and Susan didn't seem to care that Harry was getting married so long as they were attending. Lavender just smiled. The Hufflepuffs didn't seem to have a problem with any of this. Clarrise and Anne loved the fact that her daughter/sister found love so fast. Cissa and Bella said they had better be brides maids or there would be hell to pay. Ren just hugged his sister. Sarah, Kristopher and Nissa offered congratulations. In fact, Ernie and Zacharias seemed overjoyed by the fact that Harry was going to get married. Almost every other student glared at the two of the fiancés . "Hey Harry…could I talk to you alone for a minuet?" Ren asked. Harry nodded as they walked down the hall. "Do you have a single clue what you have just done Harry?" Ren asked again, this time in a very low and serious tone.

"I thought that you were ok with all of this?" Harry replied

"Oh I am. It's just that every girl is wedding crazy…Lavender won't shut up about it…if we aren't kissing, it's about when we will get married." Ren said drastically. "You have single handedly ruined dating."

"Wait, if your dating Lavender…then that means that you told her about your fake relationship with Ginny." Harry said. "We never brought her in on this…what the hell were you thinking? God…you make Ron look like friggen Hermione." Ren looked down. "You need to think about this sort of thing." Harry then turned his back and marched away, thanking god that he was able to turn that argument around. Walking down the halls, Harry made a grave mistake…he was alone…and both the male and female population had a reason to try something. Not too scared, Harry moved to the library to find Susan and Hannah, looking down. "You girls alright?" Harry asked approaching the pair of sullen girls.

"Fine…just sad." Susan replied. Harry arched an eyebrow, mentally asking her to explain. "It's just that…I sorta…well…" Susan's blush grew and yes, Harry remained oblivious.

"She likes you and was wondering if you could kiss her just once." Hannah all but shouted. Susan looked down, her blush grew even greater, but was nodding her head in confirmation. Harry sighed and weighed his options, kiss another girl, or go and ask permission from both of his fiancés…fearing no sex on the honeymoon.

"I don't know Susan. If I do kiss you I'd be risking castration…and it could mess up our friendship. I'm sorry." Harry looked apologetically at Susan.

"I don't mind." Katie's voice said from behind. Closing into his ear, she said this part in whisper. "Tonks won't mind…if you make it up to her." Harry didn't mind in the least, kiss a girl, then making it up to his wives later could prove to be really fun. Tilting Susan's face up, he pumped magic into his finger tips and lips, he read this in a book far back that magic vould be tuned toward pleasure just as easily as pain, placing it in a certain part of his body required some concentration, but because of his occlumency training, Harry could maintain it. Pressing his lips to hers, Harry heard a light gasp and felt Susan's tongue against his lips, begging for entrance. Moving magic to his tongue, Harry battled for dominance and within ten seconds Susan screamed and collapsed onto Harry's chest, gasping for breath. Harry smiled smugly, knowingly, He forced some of his magic into Susan's body, which gave out pleasant results. "I'm sorry, but this was a one time deal." Harry looked down into Susan's eyes, his eyes swirled with intensity. He found that a small tear rolled down her cheek. "I don't think my fiancé would like this if we continued." Susan let out another gasp as a strange smell entered the room, Harry's hands were on her back and felt heat course through that part of her body. Katie walked behind Susan and lifted her shirt a little ways, what she saw shocked her…Susan had a lightning bolt shaped tattoo on her back. Katie recognized this, this was used during slave exchanges that America ran in it's beginning of the country with Native Americans, African Americans and others, wizards and witches would imprint their slaves with magic, binding the individual to them, causing emotional stress when the imprinted one was away from the master for to long. In short…Harry accidentally made Susan his slave. (This will be important later on, it didn't come out of nowhere…I need it so something else can happen I swear!)

"Harry…do you know what you just did to Susan?" Katie asked as Harry shook his head. Another Tattoo appeared on her neck, it was a collar, just as quickly as it came did it disappear. "Sit down, I'll talk you through it…you and Susan will probably become as close to each other as you will with Tonks and I." Harry and Susan sat at the table with Hannah. Katie explained that Susan was a slave to Harry, but was still her own person and her own thoughts and feelings. "Harry, you don't think that this is much of a problem?" Katie nearly shouted out.

"No," Harry said shaking his head. "I can let her go."

"No you can't." Hannah said. "If you did, you would remove your magic which was bonded with Susan's, if you did, she would be squibed…if she was lucky…she would probably die if you release her."

"Still no problem. She can go on living her life, she doesn't need me." Harry said, looking into Susan's big doe eyes.

"No she can't." Katie replied, looking around, she noticed that they were alone. Which was a big relief. "If you left her alone for more than a day, she would go under major emotional damage. It would be like putting us under the Curcio curse. What you have done has effected her mind." Susan then closed her eyes and nuzzled closer to Harry. "We can't convince her other wise…but she thinks that she will die without you. She is in tune with you…if either of you are in trouble, the other would know and come to your aid. It is the only upside to this whole thing." Katie rubbed her temples and Harry tensed. 'How could a kiss go so bad?' Harry thought. Susan tensed and began to cry.

"I'm sorry." Susan whispered.

"About what?" Hannah asked

"I displeased master…he said kiss is bad." Susan mumbled.

"Harry, she can read your thoughts and feelings as if you were talking to her." Katie explained. "Another side effect of the bonding." Harry nodded. 'Susan it isn't that. I just ruined your life.' Harry thought guiltily.

"No… master, I like this." Susan replied "You ruined nothing."

"Harry," Hannah began. "She means it, remember, she has her own thoughts, if she was truly repulsed, she would have said so by now."

Harry relaxed, "So what now?"

"We go talk to Tonks. Hannah, since Susan is your best friend, we are going to let you in on a secret…now come on. Harry, while this was an accident, I don't think that people will take to this too kindly, you need to keep this a secret." Harry nodded and pulled both Katie and Susan close. They walked back to the Great Hall.

"Susan. I need you to act like nothing happened alright?" Harry asked, Susan nodded sadly. Harry felt this and gave her a kiss on the cheek, bring her spirits up and a thin layer of blush to her cheeks. "Don't worry, it won't be for too long." Susan nodded and went to the Hufflepuff table with Hannah. Katie and Harry sat at the end of the table, it was now dinner and neither of them have seen Tonks. Looking up at the table, she saw Tonks staring angrily. Nudging Harry, he looked up and saw Tonk's eyes go black for a second before changing back to her normal pink color. She was pissed. Harry's eyes pleaded for her not to be too mad, but he was cut off by a frantic Mr. Flitwick.

"HEADMASTER!" The short man shouted "DEATHEATERS, THEY AREN'T ALONE! THEY SUMMOND D-D-DEAMONS! WORST OF ALL THE DARK LORD IS HERE!" The Great Hall irrupted in shouts and screams, Harry then noticed that Umbridge was no where to be seen. It had happened, Anne's premonition, they were attacking, and if something wasn't done, then many would die. Harry stood on top of the table once again.

"SILENCE!" Harry shouted. "LISTEN, HEAD BOY AND GIRL OF EACH HOUSE, TAKE 1-4 YEARS TO THE DORMS AND USE THE FLOO NETWORK TO GET THEM OUT! IF THEY HAVE TAKEN THEM OFF LINE THE AURORS WILL COME AND ESCORT YOU AWAY, THEY WOULD HAVE BEEN NOTIFIED." Harry then sighed. "If they take too long, then take brooms and lead the younger students into the forbidden forest, Hagrid and Gwap will guide you away from the school. 5th years and up, I implore you to fight with the teachers, someone needs to hold off the Deatheaters advances. The ones with the best aim will go up to the towers and fire off stunners as snipers."

Dumbledore then stood. "We will hold them, at this rate, the barriers will not last longer than thirty minuets, so move, prepare to run or fight…we cannot let down the apparation wards or the Deatheaters will enter immediately…I doubt that the floo network will be working, if that is the case, overturn the furniture and use it as shields should a team of Deatheaters make an advancement. But most of all…stay safe…don't be heroes, run if you must to survive." The panic was still their, but so was hope in the sense of the two largest icons in the wizarding world stood up at the plate and are willing to fight to save their students and friends. Hermione approached Harry.

"Thank you." She stated. "The aurors won't come until the wards are dropped, a draw back to the wards was that you can't tell if the fire places have been blocked from the floo network until the wards are out of the way. They know this and have already acted on it. Harry…people are going to die…the school is probably surrounded."

"I know, but I want them to hope, with hope strength comes." Harry said as Bella, Cissa, Ren, Anne, Lavender, Neville, Luna, Hannah, Susan, Sarah Kristopher and Nissa approached.

"If we stay together." Anne said placing emphasis on the word we. "Then we will live, I think that Mom and Tonks will make it, they are fully trained…Ren, Katie….father is with them…he wants me and you, Katie." Anne was now tearing up, Ren clenched his fists. "Don't approach him, we won't stand a chance, even with all this training. We can't let him near Mom…she's strong, really strong…but won't win either. We will have to run. Come on, we have to find Tonks and mum." Anne stated simply, wiping away her tears. "They will fall back, but…so many will die…" Ren pulled Anne into his embrace.

"We will change this, we will fight." Ren stated, everyone was thinking along the same lines, but was afraid for the person that they were standing next to.

"Don't be intimidated." Bellatrix said. "You have been trained and have changed so much, grab your cloak, weapons and wands, we will come out of this."

"We are going to need some tactics. From what I know, Hannah and Susan have been trained as healers right?" Narcissa asked. The pair nodded. "Stay toward the back, if we are hurt, we will rely on you. Harry, Ren, Bella and myself are the strongest here now, we will hold off the bulk. Anne and Katie, you two have very wide ranged spells. You will be the second wave, you will move up and fight with us if we are severely outnumbered. Lavender, Sarah and Nissa, you will work with brooms, protect us from above, cast both shields and offensive spells. Luna, Hermione and Neville…you will protect Hannah and Susan, one flank to the right wing, the other to the left. Take cover where you can and cast the appropriate shields to protect the healers. Everyone understand?" Not a single person shook their head. "If you get close, disarm them and use them as a human shield…it is barbaric but they will do the same."

"Kristopher." Bellatrix began. "We want you to take up a position on top of the Hogwarts Astronomy Tower, tell us what you see, including approaching units, allied units in trouble and the possibility of an ariel attack."

"If we find someone in need, help. We will need as much of it as we can get. We still have 25min until the wards finally give and break. Go to your dorms and prepare. Meet down here in 20. We are family, so do not die." Bellatrix ordered as everyone set out to their dorms, Ren went with Harry, Lavender and Katie, he had everything on him. Susan and Hannah followed Harry, they only had wands. Luna and Anne left for their dorms. Katie moved as quickly as she could, she needed to find Tonks and her mother, they should all be together, if they fought in a group, they wouldn't ever lose. Running out to the front doors, she found all of the teachers at the front door looking out.

"Tonks? Mum?" Katie asked as the two older woman turned to the young woman. "We are getting together, we want you with us."

"No can do kiddo." Clarrise said. "We will hold them off for as long as we can, we don't do this then many will die." Katie felt tears weld up in her eyes. Sighing, her mother pulled her into a hug. "Escape right away," she pointed out toward the barriers and Katie saw what could only be described as monsters. "They don't do magic like we do, this will be the easiest time to escape. Hagrid has the spiders in the woods, any deatheaters will be eaten on sighting."

"Wotcher. Clarrise is right." Tonks said "We will not, no cannot run. As your teachers, we must protect you." Tonks flashed what could only be described as a Tonks smile and gave her young lover a quick kiss. "I promise that I will come back. If you stay and fight, you should go to the hospital wing, madam Pomfrey had a few extra helpers imported a few days ago…she'll take care of you." Katie gave Tonks a tight hug.

"They are coming in waves. First wave is the demons, they will weaken, but not beat a single one of us. Next will more than likely be some deatheaters, small fries, nothing special. Then there will be dementors." Katie gasped. "Nothing to worry about." Clarrise said. "Dumbledore has trained students who will be on brooms to cast the patronus spell, that will be all that they do. Beyond that…Voldemort and your father will come…majority of Hogsmade has left, a few came to help defend Hogwarts…some scouts have said that there is a giant force waiting…we will need the aurors to come soon." Everyone felt the gravity of the situation, and was rightfully afraid for their loved ones. "Also, the room prefects…should worse come to worse, know where the Room of Requierment (sp?) is and will take 1-4 years up there. Please be safe." Clarrise gave Katie a final hug "Keep close to your brothers and sisters, you will all be fine." Katie turned and felt a hand grab her ass.

"Do not think that I forgot that you left me alone in bed…tonight, you, me and Harry will have a long…talk." Tonks flashed another smile before Clarrise lightly hit her in the arm.

"I don't need to know your plans afterwards with my daughter." Clarrise said, earning a small laugh amongst the three. "Now get your ass out of here." Katie walked off, feeling slightly more confident. Going in front of the great Hall, she found everyone sitting at the table, chowing down.

"Is this appropriate? What if you get sick?" Katie asked

"Then aim the vomit at the Deatheaters." Neville said in a joking tone. "We will need our strength. Ernie and Zacharias are snipering, so they will be fine…have you found your mum or Professor Tonks?" Katie nodded and said that they were at the front door and told them of the expected attack pattern. Looking to Harry, she found that he wasn't worried in the least, in fact, none of them seemed to be. Looking at the small group, she now knew that they would make it out, how well they faired was questionable though. "We've set up a few traps, in the library, a large chunk of the students are there, they have carved runes and wrote them out, they have more traps in there than you can imagine. Don't mess with them." Neville than raised his arm to reveal many scares. "I have carved runes into myself, I will be just as much of a help as the rest of you."

"You're one sick punk, Nev." Ren said shoving more mashed potatoes into his mouth. "Remember this, Bella?" Ren said with a smile and flicking a bit into her face.

"If we live…you're sooo dead." Bellatrix replied with a sweet smile.

"Deloris did this." Harry stated, "I talked to everyone that had a connection to me, making threats of bad things, and now that she isn't here, it is just too easy." Harry shook his head as both Katie and Susan comforted him.

"Harry," Katie began "Keep Susan close, she has a bit of your power…she is much stronger now." Susan nodded in agreement. They all stood and marched to the front door just as the barriers broke.

None of them could explain it, but it was like the entire castle quivered and shook. Everyone now knew that the wards had just shattered…they needed to hurry, Lavender took Harry's firebolt and Sarah and Nissa used their normal Quitich brooms they flew ahead and moved up to the sky, seeing that many students had the same idea. Looking to the opposition there was a team of about 50 demons, each different in size. From what they could tell, 15 were knights of some kind, they wore blood red armor that incased their entire body, the only part that was visible was their eyes which seemed to glow with a bloodlust. 15 were giant giants, they stood at 25ft and held clubs and axes the size of trees. There also were 10 flying demons, they had pale white eyes, sharp jagged teeth and let out horrid loud shrieks, they had the body of a human and wings. And the other 10 were an odd bread between a Griffin and snake. There heads resembled a griffin and the tails looked like snakes. Each side moved independently making everyone think that these things were two independent beings. Looking around Harry saw that they had a few Hippogriffs and thestrals, even a few students were riding them. These magical creatures looked threatening on their own, but with students riding and with capable wands and spells made it that much more threatening. A hippogriff landed ten feat away from Harry and they bowed to one another. "How does it feel to stretch your wings, Buckbeak?" Harry asked in a sensitive tone, gently stroking the animals fur. "I have to stay on foot, sorry. Buckbeak, stay near Hagrid and Gwap, you will be fine." Harry didn't know how, but he knew that the animal understood and reluctantly flew away. There were ten teachers out on the field, while there were more teachers within the castle, they had to protect the students, so they were stationed about within the castle. Quickly, Harry handed out shrunken trunks. They were the invention of the twins, overall, there was 100 potions stored together, 20 blood replenishes, 20 fatigue relievers. 20 healing droughts. 20 magic replenishing potions. 10 droughts of life and 10 blood clots. All of the trunks were connected, so they all had the same amount of potions in them, casting a spell, Harry sent them out to Clarrise and Tonks who stood with the other teachers. "THE DEMONS WON'T BE HURT BY MOST SPELLS! AIM FOR VITAL SPOTS, SNIPPERS HOLD YOUR SPELLS!" Professor Dumbledore shouted at the top of his lungs.

The force charged, the ground seemed to quiver under the weight of the obsidian giants, they came up the center and swung their clubs and axes at the teachers who easily moved out of the way, the demon knights divided, half going to the left, the other half to the right. Harry immediately broke ranks when Hermione was forced back by three knights, Neville and Luna jumped up to Hermione to even the odds, the other two knights headed for Susan and Hannah. Harry felt Susan's panic as the monsters charged.

Narcissa and Bellatrix were fighting with two obsidian giant as Ren pulled up his cloak and a gun out of his holster and his wand in another hand. Narcissa put away her wand, her spells wouldn't be strong enough, she would need the staffs added strength. One draw back was that it required more energy to use. Bellatrix pulled out her second wand which belonged to the late Gregory John Black, the first Lord Black and still had a large amount of his magic coursing through it. The giants feet left prints as they walked down to meet their opponents. (the staff and second wand came from the vault in chapter 13)

Lavender, Sarah and Nissa readied their wands after the bats let out shrieks that caused their brooms to shake and quiver. The monsters eyes changed moments before they would scream again or use there breath to burn you to a crisp. It was dull, but the bats seemed to quiver with excitement and there eyes light up just a bit as they charged at the three girls.

Katie and Anne moved to the left and headed off another three knights. The demons pulled out their swords, briefly admiring them as the sun shined off the blade. Anne pulled out her staff, twirling it a bit, hopping to discourage and intimidate the enemies a bit, Katie pulled out her steel chain whip and twirled it in her right hand, her left held her wand.

Tonks and Clarrise with Professor Flitwick and Minerva stood up to the five hybrids. The other teachers scattered, fighting with the giants and a few knights. Tonks pulled up her hood as her hair became long and blood red, her eyes were black orbs. Clarrise followed suit, but instead of eyes, her cloak caused her nails to grow long, nearly 3in. And they were sharper than steel and tougher than diamond, if magic pumped through them, she could send out shockwaves to knock her opponents back and cause deep cuts. Flitwick and Minerva pulled out short sword and readied themselves as the horrid creature charged, the snake tails hissing and the griffin faces screeching.

Harry, Susan and Hannah's fight.

Harry blocked the sword with his daggers. Harry's eyes burned with anger as he managed to shove the demon knight back after giving the monster a sharp kick to his stomach. This would not be easy, they were strong, far stronger than he was. "Hannah, Susan, you support me. I want you to fire Reductors and shields when I need it." Harry then stepped back and began to hiss Parseltounge. SSS: Three star snakes. :SSS Once Harry stopped, three snakes came out of the ground and lunged at the first demon which howled when the snakes struck at the space between their armor. The demon died within moments but the snakes died with him, they withered and began to smoke as the demons purple, nearly black blood fell onto the snakes which soon disappeared. The demons looked up at Harry, anger was written on their eyes.

"REDUCTOR!" Susan and Hannah shouted, knocking away the demons armor. They smiled…almost thankfully at Susan and Hannah as they raised their blades to their exposed flesh, slicing themselves open and letting the bloody acid spill onto the blade, the demons turned their attention back to Harry, grinning maniacally. They jumped back about fifteen feet before charging at Harry once again, moving in a zigzag pattern. When they closed, one swung high, the other low, Harry slammed his daggers into the ground, effectively stopping the demon who swung low, Harry turned and gave a quick kick to the demons knees, breaking his legs, Hannah shot out cutting curses, skewering the demon, Susan shot out a shield which stopped the blood from falling onto Harry but burnt away part of the other demons flesh, who now swung wildly at the shield that protected Harry. Harry pulled out his daggers and moved away from the swings of the blades, he was moving to fast for Harry to go on the offensive and the demon easily dodged the spells that the girls shot. Harry being bold, darted forward, raising his dagger, Harry managed to dodge the sword again sending the demon forward due to the momentum, Harry turned shoved it to the ground. Pouncing on the monsters back, Harry drove his daggers into the back of the demons neck, causing blood to spill on his arms. Harry screamed as his flesh burned, the smell of burnt flesh was enough to make Harry gag. Susan pulled out a healing drought and watched as Harry relaxed and the flesh healed, turning a slightly paler color than it originally was.

Harry turned and saw the dementors coming over the edge, kissing a young Slytherin, who looked to be a familiar face…

Hermione, Neville and Luna's fight

Hermione fell to the ground, the three demons swung at her with great precision, it took all of her concentration just to avoid the blades. The demons laughed as they looked down on the scared girl. Hermione saw a gray curse followed by a blue one fly at the demons, causing them to jump back and growl at the approaching humans. Neville hoisted Hermione to her feat. "Do not fear," Luna began "My florgal that father and I caught will help us. Go Frosty." Luna unscrewed a jar and two of the demons let out a low chuckle.

"There is no…OH MY GOD!" Hermione said, screaming the last part. The third demon was now blue, he was freezing, looking closely, Hermione saw an outline of a figure, like a being was wearing camouflage. Luna beamed at the strange being as it flew back into Luna's jar for a nap. "T-those exist?" Hermione squeaked

"Of course silly." Luna said, her dreamy expression was gone, her eyes held a fire that was only seen in Harry's when he dueled with the Dark Lord. It was a fire that one only had when they fought someone that they held pure contemptment for. "Father and I do not waste time searching for things that do not exist, Professor Hagrid helped me take care of this little one. Now pay attention." The demons charged again. Blades were held on their shoulders as they swung down with all their might. Neville hit one in the face with a fierce right hook and Hermione used the diffindo spell to take off the monsters head. It fell to the ground as it's blood drenched it's partner, Luna used a freezing spell, turning the monster to pure ice. Ramming the frozen sculptor, it shattered into pieces.

Turning to the horizon, they watched in horror as the dementors approached. One suck the soul out of a poor Slytherin girl who came out to the field in a desperate attempt to help.

Narcissa, Bellatrix and Ren's fight

Narcissa scowled, even with the staffs added power, only the reductor seemed to harm the giants. Since they came from hell, and were technically dead, the Advara Kedavara spell didn't seem to do anything at all, they would need to be smarter if they were to beat these monsters. Bellatrix wasn't doing too much better either. The spells she used had more of an effect than her sisters, but probably felt nothing more than bug bites. The giant swung his axe, sending it deep in the ground. Bellatrix had an idea, these monsters were stronger and faster than a average giant, but were just as stupid. Jumping onto the axe, Bellatrix sprinted up it's arm and onto it's shoulders, pointing one wand at the giants eyes she shouted "LUMOS SOLEN!" the spell was enough to send the giant backwards, holding it's eyes and grunting in pain. She then fired a spell from her other wand "SECTRUMSPRA!" She fell until Ren swooped her up in his cloak. Narcissa and Ren understood, blinding an opponent was a good idea. "Ren, I'll fire a large stunner, use your gun to shoot his eyes out, then fire spells to get it toward the other giant." Narcissa said as she pointed toward the other giant who clung to life even though blood flew from it's neck. It swung it's axe wildly, just hoping to hit something. Ren nodded as his cloak enveloped him. "STUPIFY!" Narcissa shouted, only as the spell temporarily blocked his vision. Ren came out of his cloak just as the spell faded, he fired 3 shots into each of his eyes. The giant let out a cry of anguish as it stumbled back and into it's dieing partner who delivered the finishing shot, cleaving it's axe into the demons back. The other demon died of blood loss not to much longer after that. Turning, Ren saw 6 Gryffindors, 3 Hufflepuffs, 5 Ravenclaws and 2 Slytherins lying on the ground in pools of their own blood. Turning, they also saw the dementors charge.

Narcissa shouted the spell "Expecto patronum." Which pried off a dementor from an all too familiar Slytherin girl that just as the dementor finished it's job and killed the young girl.

Lavender, Sarah and Nissa's fight

The screeches that the demons let out shook their broom and almost made them lose control. They were forced to watch as the demons slaughtered many of their classmates, sending them to fall to the ground landing with a sickening thud. The girls turned the brooms around as the demons charged after them, Sarah flew up along the astronomy tower going directly up, looking down, she saw the two demons charging. Their sickly white eyes glowed as they shrieked again. "YOU WANT ME! TAKE ME!" Sarah stopped and began her free fall, looking down she saw the demons outstretch their arms, planning on catching her as she flew past. Taking her knees close to her chest, she waited and kicked the demons in the face with all of her might. They fell to the ground as Sydney stabilized on her broom. Looking down she saw Ginny and Ron charge at the demons. Ron's sword cut the demon in two at the neck and Ginny's kunai knifes went straight into the disgusting creatures skull.

Lavender and Nissa managed to stay together, flying in a zigzag pattern, they managed to confuse, but not lose the demons. "FOLLOW MY LEAD!" Lavender shouted as she pulled her broom back, she was now flying upside-down and landed on a demon's back, she began to contort the monsters wings and sent it pummeling to the ground. She began to pull again, making it spin as it fell before jumping on her broom and landing safely on the ground near Sydney. The pair watched as it's face was planted into the ground.

Nissa however took a different approach, landing on the demon's back, she took it arm and thrusted it's own claws into it's stomach. While it was…preoccupied with pulling it's arm out, Nissa guided it to a stone wall, arching it at the right angle, it went face first into the wall and Emily heard as it's neck broke. Riding her broom, she landed next to the other girls.

Turning to the field, they saw a dementor suck the soul out of a Slytherin girl and pushed off a moment too late. Turning, they found Harry raise his wand and a stag came out, the stag was…real!

Katie and Anne's fight

Looking at the demons, they saw that these three were different. There armor was a strange red color, it was almost black. Their eyes were a purple color. Their sword handles were a gold color and the blade was made of silver. They were a notch above of the rest of their kind, they were larger and looked far more formidable than the others.

Katie went left and Anne went right, their spells were next to useless, they just bounce off of the demons, the only way that you could harm them was if you destroyed the armor or shot between the cracks. Anne couldn't pull out her wand with both hands on her staff and Katie was fighting off two, she had no time to aim. They decided to go the path that came to their minds first, fighting in closed distances.

Katie swung her whip and smiled as it wrapped around the demons weapon. Even when puling as hard as she could, the demon's grip didn't waver. With a fierce growl, the demon charged forward making Katie stumble, an inch away, it snapped her staff and backhanded the young girl, sending her back toward her sister.

Anne took Narcissa's advice to heart and began to spin and flip with her staff, slowly she began to build up momentum to knock the demons back without any muscle. She smacked the demon across the face, leaving a sizeable dent in it's mask. With a front flip, she slammed her staff down onto the other demon's shoulder, causing it to cry out in pain and slice the staff in half.

Without much thought, the two girls caste their spells and rebuilt their weapons. Whole once again, they began to plan their next move.

The spells shot off of the armor and reflected back, seemingly going twice the speed and had twice the power then when they started. Their weapons only left dents and scratch marks. They were outmatched. Katie and Anne backed up. The demons, sensing desperations, stood together and marched. "Anne." Katie began "I have an idea, drop your staff for a second and shoot Pulsar at them." Anne raised her wand and shot the incantations, only slowing the enemies. "Go to the right." Anne raised an eyebrow but followed her sister's lead. Katie ran left and the monsters marched again, there was a slight space between the two that followed her. Grinning, she wrapped her chain around the front demon. 'doesn't have to hold long.' Katie sprinted up to the demon and stuck her arm over it's shoulder. "MESACASE!" She shouted as the spell rebounded off the armor, gaining speed and strength, turning around, she watched as the spell finally exploded, destroying the armor over the demons chest.

"Don't kill them yet, get them all close together." Anne shouted to her sister as her hex wore off, the demons moved fast.

"Get back to back." Katie looked at her sister, narrowly avoiding the swings of the swords. "Make them bleed." Anne ordered as she slammed her staff into the stomach of the demon and it doubled over. Katie thought and it came to her "ESCANTIA!" The large ice shards came out and imbedded themselves into the demons chest, grabbing onto the shards, she gave a sharp yank, the twins ducked and blood flew onto their counterpart. Backing up they watched as the demons both burned and bled to death.

They fell back and onto the dirt, panting, they might have been the leaders of the group. Turning, she noticed that most of the demons have been dealt with one way or another. Sitting up, they saw the dementors stop in their tracks as the strangest scene played out before them, a dementor has just…died.

Tonks, Minerva, Flitwick and Clarrise's fight

The four teachers were strong, but unsure of how the fight would turn out, Albus stood back and waited for Tom to arrive. Anxiety was high as the five hoofed creatures charged. Clarrise and Tonks took on three and Flitwick and Minerva fought off the other two.

Tonks and Clarrise met back in America, she was the one that got Clarrise into the Order and away from the Deatheaters and her ex-husband. They had experience fighting together and knew that they could make a very good team. While Tonk's cloak made her more for defensive actions, Clarrise was for offensive. Clarrise raised her arm and her nails made what looked like holes in the air. They flew forward and connected with her opponent, slashing it deep. Blood flowed only for a minuet before it stopped and healed over…this was going to take a while. The three stood in front of Clarrise and blew flames, Tonks jumped in front and swung her long red hair, blocking the flames. "DEAMINON!" Tonks shouted, multiple cuts appeared on the chimera "PONINAME!" Clarrise shouted as she slammed her hand into the ground, the result was just like in the air, slashes came out of the ground and skewered her opponent. Those spells took a lot out of the girls but dropped two of the three. "Hold off, don't put that much power into it." Tonks ordered. The two woman pulled out Long swords and dashed at the Chimera, Clarrise cut off the snake as it lunged at her and Tonks cut the monsters neck. Clarrise watched as it's necked healed over in almost an instant. Sighing, she held her sword high, which still had the snakes blood on it. "Cutting Edge!" the sword bonded with her wind element and created a red and blue blur that easily cut the monster in half. They watched as it died and the other two that they thought were dead rise up. "Let's just cut them in two."

The monster charged at Minerva who slammed her hands into the ground and a chunk of earth came up, easily avoiding the monster. Flitwick charmed the bottom of the chunk of earth to turn to spikes. Minerva slammed the earth back down into the monster and killed it easily. Flitwick opened a small vile and cast a powerful cutting curse, when the wound opened, he poured the vile's contents into the monster, they watched as it twitched and finally died.

None of the students fought with the Chimeras, and it was a damn good thing. They were different from all the other demons, they were far tougher than they originally anticipated. They were either an odd version of a magical creature that could heal on the spot, or they wielded magic on a different level. Whenever a cut was made, it would only bleed for a second then the cut would simply heal over. The four were becoming tired, they fought long and hard, yet they only managed to kill five. "We…can't…keep…this…up." Tonks said between gasps for breath. Clarrise raised her right high up and slammed it into the ground, a sharp shard of earth came out and pierced the monster who died after nearly 5 min.

"I have an idea, drink a fatigue and magical drought, I want you to pump magic into you feet and stand on the back of a chimera, Flitwick, do the same thing." The pair nodded and Clarrise handed Flitwick the two potions that Tonks just drank. "Minnie, I want you to have the chimera's tale to try and bite you, avoid it and the snake will continue and bite the monster, they heal cuts, but not the venom, it will kill them or at least cripple them" They nodded and Tonks jumped over a chimera and attached herself to his back, same with Flitwick. The plan didn't quite go as planned, the snakes could stop in mid attack and redirect themselves. Also, the snakes didn't quite like anything on their host's back and tried to bite Tonks and Flitwick.

"Didn't work. What now?" Minerva asked.

"Same plan, but stun the tail and make it bite the Griffin." Clarrise stated. It worked like clock work. The surrounding demons slowly thinned as when their bodies were decaying, they would disappear in a strange dark smoke. They heard screams and turned to see a dementor suck the soul out of a small Slytherin girl, no older than a third year by the looks of it. Even with Harry's cloak up, you could still see his anger, he sprinted toward the dementor. "EXPECTO PATRONUM!" A stag appeared from Harry's wand…but something was odd, it had fur, and when you looked at the animal, you couldn't see through it. Harry was astonished to see the stag jump onto the dementor and repeatedly stomp on the creature. It let out a howl and extended it's hand, hoping for help from it's comrades. They seemed to back away when Harry's stag trounced it's head and a dark ooze flew from it's body. It laid limp, no longer moving or shrieking. The stag trotted over to Harry and stared into his green eyes. Harry's hand extended and stroked the animals fur, Harry's eyes saddened when the stag faded into nothing.

"Harry my boy." Dumbledore began. "May I ask how you acquired a solid patronus?"

"Three things. 1) I'm not your boy. 2) I would tell you if I had a clue and 3) Isn't their more important things to do since there are dead students out on the field." Harry stated before turning his back on the aged wizard, Harry felt someone trying to invade his mind, he wasn't all that great with occlumency, but learned a small trick while training, when someone invades your mind, it is like their image is put into your mind and looks through your memories, if you have enough concentration, you could surround them with a memory, true or false, so long as you could fabricate it. Harry knew what image he would show Dumbledore…he showed Dumbledore the memory of when he found out who his true allies were, the night when he found out the truth of Ginny, and with a bit more concentration, mix it with Sirius' last letter saying Dumbledore's promises to the Weasley's and he could even increase the volume of his memory. Finally, when Dumbledore realized that he wouldn't get past his wall, he looked on Harry whose eyes were red and the three orbs circling around. "Don't start with your 'it was for your own good' and 'I was watching out for your well being.'" Harry sighed. "The fact is…you took care of me for years, I thank you…and won't press charges for the withdrawals, but I will not forgive the fact you signed me to be married to a girl who I did not have a say in. None the less, the contract is void and I will marry Katherine and Nymph. What I feel is not a fabrication like you like to do, to try and make me feel." With that, Harry turned his back on the old man and moved to his wives and close friends. "After today…this battle…we're leaving Hogwarts, so say your last goodbyes after two days." They nodded…everyone. They believed in Harry and his choices. Everyone was drawn to him, one way or another and would follow him to hell if he wanted it. Harry loved the feeling…not of power or leadership, but of acceptance of Harry, not the boy who lived. Harry smiled to Tonks who approached, her normal pink hair and purple eyes were with her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Tonks asked.

"Telling Dumbass Dumbledore off." Harry said with a goofy grin.

"No…you really don't have a clue." Tonks said sighing. "He would now know for sure that we have been spies and now would never let us back."

"Won't matter." Harry said. "Everyone who I trust won't betray me, and when I visit Amelia Bones after this, well, I'll just garnish more and more support. I will out number, out gun, and out class the Order of the Phoenix. It truly doesn't matter what they think." Harry finished, not too sure if he meant most of the words, it may be odd to have someone constantly follow you and not want you to know but they did watch out for him and even save him during the events of the DoM. Harry shook his head and dismissed the thoughts. He was tired and hungry, judging from the lack of activity, it may be a good idea to fall back and take a quick breather. Walking into the Great Hall, Dobby appeared before Harry and his friends.

"Oh Dobby's true friend, Mr. Harry Potter!" The young elf said beaming up at Harry. "What is it that you would require of Dobby?"

"How did you know that I needed something?" Harry asked

"Oh, when you freed Dobby, Dobby formed connection, Dobby know when Harry Potter need Dobby." Dobby explained.

"Well, why weren't you with him when he was at Private Drive?" Tonks asked

"Dobby wasn't allowed. Dumblydore wouldn't let Dobby." Dobby stated,

"Figures…well, Dobby, could you please get me and my friends some food?" Harry asked as everyone nodded vigorously. They set at a table as a chicken, mashed potatoes , stuffing, biscuits, gravy, and yes, ice cream and chocolate appeared before them. Granted, no one was in the mood to talk, well that didn't matter to Ron and Ginny.

"Well, Hermione, you don't ride Harry about owning his own elf now do you?" Ron asked, "Where were you, Harry, when all the fighting erupted? Shagging a slag?" Susan and Hannah stepped up and put a human barrier between the two boys. "I guess that all Harry has to do is ask. The boy who lived gets what he wants." Harry had heard enough, it had sent Susan to tears. Harry could feel her and her thoughts. She thought that to Harry, she was only a slag, to Harry, nothing more than a shag. She even had doubts about if Harry did not do this on purpose. In her mind, it all made sense.

Harry rose and hit Ron as hard as he could, sending his nose off center. "Don't you dare say that…" Harry said in a low menacing voice. "These people, these girls I love, the men I love…but not like the girls." Harry added as an after thought. "I wouldn't know what I would do without them." Harry turned and looked at everyone who stood beside him, although his gaze did linger on Tonks, Katie and Susan in particular. "Not you…or anyone else will make them feel different. Now leave." Harry hissed to the red head with a broken nose. For some reason, Ginny lingered. "What is it, Ginny?"

"Why did you take three women, Harry?" Ginny asked, tears in her eyes.

"Because, they have given me their bodies and souls, it is only fair that I return the favor." Harry stated simply.

"What of me?" Ginny asked

"You have given nothing, Ginny." Harry stated, knowing his words hurt the girl. "You have sold out for a chance to win a marriage with me…what have you given anyone except information?" Ginny's head fell and so did her tears. Harry took brief pity on the girl and tried to explain to her what he had meant. "You love a hero…a hero that will die out when Voldemort goes, the only thing that will remain is Harry James Potter Black, the boy who lived will die with Voldemort." Harry stated his hopes, that history will see Harry Potter when Voldemort is gone, Harry Potter's children, not the Boy who lived's children. "That's why it won't work."

"Harry…I don't see you that way." Ginny stated crying freely now.

"Untrue," Ren said, "When you were with me, you thought of Harry…that hurt more than you could imagine. If you saw Harry as a person with feelings, you wouldn't have subjected me or anyone to that kind of treatment." Ren took a deep breath. "I was nothing more than a stepping stone…if you truly cared like you claimed, you would have never of done that." Ren stared into the red head's eyes, conveying that he was right, and no matter what she said, that he knew he was right. Ginny followed her brother not long after, crying her eyes out. Ren and Harry felt bad, they had hurt her…not that she didn't deserve it, she now knew the truth, and nothing will change it. The rest of the meal was in silence, everyone glancing appreciatively at Harry and Ren.

They continued to wait, it was now night and Harry continued to examine everyone with his eye, telling the ones who needed it to go and retrieve potions from Clarrise or Pomfrey…other's who were really hurt-and to be frank Harry didn't need his eye to tell-were advised to take refuge in the library, common room, Great Hall, trophy room or the Hospital wing. There were teachers and rune symbols that were set up for traps and anyone stupid enough to approach. The ones that claimed that they had to fight for protection of siblings or friends, Harry would give a few potions to and tell them to stay close to the hippogriffs and thestrals. A few he even persuaded into going up into the towers and acting as snipers. "Need help cub?" an all to familiar voice asked.

Harry turned and saw his old time friend. "Remus!" Harry exclaimed, giving him a tight hug. "What are you doing here."

"Thanks for noticing us." Fred and George stated. "We have all brought something or someone with us." Harry looked into the box and found racecars with remotes. "Some of our more ingenious inventions, these you control to either blow up, scope ahead or release a gas. These should ware out a few of their men."

"Yeah, and here I thought that you cared, Harry." Charlie said with a lop sided grin. "I have a few of these chests…I hope you don't mind but the elfs have been working like crazy," Opening the chest, Harry found mountains of potions. "Each has four filius felticus (Sp? The potion from the sixth book, slug horn gave it to him…I lost my book so I can't look it up.), they are only to be given to the wounded and severely hurt, these aren't jelly beans you know."

"And I have brought some friends." Bill said, Vellas entered the room, Fleur and Gabriel were among them. "All I had to do was mention you and they all came."

"'Arry, I 'ave missed you." Gabriel stated, giving Harry a quick hug and a beautiful smile. Her eyes drifted to Ren for a moment before she stepped away.

"So, I don't mean to be offensive, but other than your Vella powers, what can you do, in terms of magic?" Harry asked

"Oh 'Arry, anything that a wizard or witch could do." Fleur stated.

"Don't sell yourself short." Bill replied pulling his wife close. "They have a larger amount of magic stored in them, they can cast spells faster and stronger. The only limitation is spells made to kill or hurt with feelings of hatred or anger." Harry nodded, noting that the unforgivables were out of the question.

"I really appreciate the help." Harry stated with his normal handsome smile.

"Are you or are you not going to introduce me to this lovely young woman?" Ren asked, seizing Gabriel's hand and kissing it lightly. 'I knew studying all sorts of magical beings would pay off.' Ren looked up and saw the blush on the young girls face. Ren knew that Vella's appreciate chivalric acts.

"This is Gabby young man." Fleur said with a smile. "He is like you Bill." Fleur stated, looking affectionately at her young husband.

"No time to get acquainted." Ernie came down from the tower, if possible paler than a ghost. "They're here…and there is a lot of them." Susan leaned out a window and her eyes widened, there was more than a lot of Deatheaters, there were giants and demons along with them.

"Uhh…Fred…" Hannah asked "On the off chance…do you have any more?"

**I'm just gonna say this once. Dumbledore is saving himself for Voldemort. He wasn't going to let everyone fight on their own, but he still thinks that he is the only one who can fight and win.**


	11. First phase

They sat in puzzlement, how could one man persuade this many people to join his cause? There was always casualties in his battles, these people couldn't have been in the world and not have someone who they cared about or themselves not hit or effected by Lord Voldemort. "I think that it would be best if we all split up here." Kristopher said in a non concerned voice. "If I remember correctly, we still have rune symbols set up all over the school, we can each go into one of those areas and protect it and ourselves." 

"What about us?" Gabriel asked with a raised eyebrow. Relations between Vampires and Veelas were sour to say the least. In the past wars, the Veela and Vampiric clans fought to the end, there was no clear winners, just sides that lost just a little less then the other side did. When both sides were branded the fighting between the two stopped, they went back to ignoring the other and trying to fight off the humans that insisted on tattooing the numbers on their arms, marking every one as a dark creature.

Surrender was the only option for either clan.

_Flashback_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione sat in their defense against the dark arts class, listening to a lecture by Dolores Umbridge. "Now class," She began "How did the branding of Dark creatures and half breeds first start in the wizarding world?"_

_Ron raised his hand when no one else would. "Wasn't it after the wars between the Veela, Vampiric and wolverine clans?"_

_"That is correct Ronald, twenty points to Gryffindor. Now. After the wars, the three clans were exhausted and wanted to seek refuge, the Veelas went to the forest of Serendes. It was their home land. The werewolves went to the mountains of Katan, where they first colonized and spread. There numbers were so low that they went back with more then enough room for everyone. The Vampires sought refuge in Lake Merandes, settling on the bay and in the caves near by." Dolores explained. "We went to each and threatened a war with them, like the cowards that they were they started to surrender. Part of the treaty was that they brand their children as well, so now we are easily able to pick them out in a crowd."_

_"Wait, Professor, I read in a book that we did something else other then the treaties and the branding." Hermione began. "I thought that they had to wear something when they were among wizards and witches?"_

_"True, another twenty points for Gryffindor. Yes, when a Vampire, Veela, or a Werewolf is in public with a wizard, they must wear a black badge on their chest outside of their clothing, if they do not then it is an immediate violation and they surrender to death. Now class, I would like you all to turn to page 890, there is a list of arts that can harm them…"_

_Flashback_

'Sad' Harry thought. 'That is the only real thing that I learned from the cow...now that I think about it, Tonks wore a badge when I first met her, so did Fleur and Gabriel…and so did Remus.' "Simple, you will take the front lines with the teachers, myself, Nissa and Sarah. Harry, you take the others and go up to the libraries, dormitories, trophy room, wherever there are traps set up and they need people to help them fight."

Harry turned and walked away, ignoring the black badges on Kristopher, Nissa and Sarah. "Alright then…um…they'll probably need more people in the hospital wing, Katie, you and Ren and Anne get going. Neville, you take Bellatrix and Narcissa up to the library. I'll have myself Susan and Hannah go to the trophy room."

"Harry, what would you have Hermione and I do?" Luna asked with a dreamy look in her eyes.

"I have a special job for you two, I want you to go to the twins and help them work the Racecars. Remus, could you go to the dormitories and try to evacuate any of the students, with the wards down, we should be able to floo out of here."

"What should I do from that point on Harry?" Remus asked.

"That you should know, hunt for Peter." Harry responded. "It was one of the reasons that you came here, to get him right, well it isn't my place to try and stop you. Everyone in our grade through fifth year will remember you, so you shouldn't have too much trouble getting into any of the dorm rooms." Harry turned without a word everyone set out to their individual destinations.

_The back lines of the Dark army_

"Is everything prepared?" Voldemort asked. Despite popular belief, he was more then a match for the old wizard Dumbledore, all he was now was a nuisance.

"Yes my lord, the Aurors are all busy with other fights and business, what wizards and witches that are in the castle are our only targets." Wormtail said under his silver mask. "Master, may I ask for a favor?" Wormtail raised his head and saw his master give a curt nod. "May I kill a man? Not just any man, I want Remus Lupin."

"What you would want with an old wolf is beyond me, but you are much stronger then you once were and have become a very valuable asset so I will allow you to fight against him, do what you will." Voldemort said as they raised their arms. "They should prove to be very helpful." Voldemort said out loud as men with dark purple robes came out and raised their wands.

Beams shot out of them, bringing up more demons from the ground. As they rose, they took out their weapons and slapped on their armor. Fully geared they turned to the summoners and let out a feral growl in a attempt to assert dominance. "Silent." One of the hooded figures hissed. "We will not atone with this behavior, any more and you will be punished. WE summoned you and WE will tell you what to do, it was not the other way around. Understand?"

In an almost form of respect, the demon bowed to the man who refused to allow the demon to dominate. 'Amazing…' Voldemort thought looking at the monsters that were just summoned. They all wore long black cloaks that completely covered their faces in shadows, their feat didn't seem to touch the grass, but they hovered like a specter. Although their feet were not visible, you could still make out a figure under the robes, their bodies looked frail, almost like a twig could snap them. 'Are they another form of a dementor?'

"I assure you that they are not weak." The summoner stated. "They may look frail, but they are not one's to be trifled with, they are easily one of the stronger demons that we could summon. As strong as a giant, smart as a chimera and fast like the demon knights." The summoner then lowered his hood to show his long silver hair that fell over his face, he had soft features a ridged jaw and high cheekbones. He was a pretty boy with dark green eyes. His body was shapely and he proudly put on tight robes, allowing his muscles to show through.

The man reached into his pockets and shuffled around for a moment. Pulling out four pictures. Three were female and one was male. Two of the females were twins, they both had long red hair and clear emerald eyes with a brown ring toward the center.

The twin to the far left stood at 5 8 and had a trim body, her hair was red, but had blond highlights in it. She would be very easy to pick out in the crowd, she dressed and looked like a muggle, most witches were far plainer.

The boy was tall, 6 2 and had jet black hair that combed neatly from one side to the other. His muscles looked firm and big. 'Just like his father.' Voldemort thought with a small chuckle.

The other twin was just as good looking as her sister, she had long red hair that fell between her shoulders, the two front parts that would fall into her face were dyed pink, to give her some individuality. Her eyes were icy blue.

The women who Voldemort assumed was the mother of the trio stood in the center of the picture, arguing with her spouses. Her hair was long and blond, what was odd though was that different sections of her hair were a different color of blond. Her eyes were sky blue and her chest was high and firm, she had an hour glass shape, her butt showed through the robes and was not big to a funny degree, it was perfect. 'She's perfect!'

"That is my family." The silver haired summoner stated. "you can hurt them, but you are not allowed to kill them, understand? If you do then our deal is done, we will take what you want and you will not get any of our support."

"My my," Voldemort stated in a light voice. "Aren't you the fussy one. Fine, the children will live, but your former wife is mine." Tossing the pictures back to the silver haired individual Voldemort ran his fingers through his long black hair.

A few weeks ago, Voldemort went through the de-aging ritual. He was now his former self, still holding the power that his old body did. Voldemort's hair was long and jet black, his face was slightly tanned and seemed to glow as the light shinned off of it. His teeth were white, making his smile all that much more alluring. His body wasn't skinny or frail anymore, he was shaped like the boy was in the earlier picture. Ever since his new body was made, he was attracting much more attention from the females, and in his opinion it was long overdue. "MEN CHARGE!" Voldemort cried out to his troops. Demons, deatheaters and the lost Apostles charged at Hogwarts, and among the ranks were not only the leaders of the deatheaters, but the leader of the lost Apostles, Katie, Ren and Anne's father Rick Madison.

_The trophy room_

Harry paced back and forth, he was a nervous wreck. His scar burned with a heat that it hadn't done since forth year, Voldemort was fighting the great Dumbledore. Explosions rang out from the outside of the school and he could almost feel the opposing army breaking through the front lines of the teachers and small force of Veelas.

With him in the trophy room were four other students, Hannah Abbot who sat on a flipped over trophy, her hands covered her eyes as she tried to relax. Susan who stood off in a corner, her arms folded, her head hung limply. To anyone else it would appear that she was sleeping, what was happening was Harry was unconsciously sharing his magic with her, she was becoming far stronger then before.

Lisa Turnpin was staring at the wall with a critical eye, looking at the rune that she made. 'This has to work perfectly.' She thought scratching off some of the marks and redrawing them. Terry Boot was doing the same. Going over the battle plans in his mind. They were the second down in the castle, the enemy would have to break through the library to get to them. Harry, Hannah and Susan were going to call a few elfs and hold off the bulk of the enemy and Terry and Lisa were going to activate the runes when it was safe, taking out a lot more of the enemy.

They were going to stall the enemy, not attempt to stop them. If they could buy more time, then the others farther down could draw more runes and make more time to hold off the enemy while the younger students escaped. If they were to conjure a wall, they would be stuck with a never ending line of fighters, each wanting the students heads for delaying them and making it far more difficult to move on to the other end of the castle.

Harry was now frightened, his scar let him know the results, and Voldemort was happy, far too happy for Harry's taste. What's worse was that the library erupted with explosions. The ceiling shook and some stones fell to the ground, shattering as they hit the floor.

What they thought was that the deatheaters, monsters and what ever else they had would swarm through the corridors and fill the hallways, going all the way down they would methodically tear down the castle, brick by brick. Harry's mission was to hold them off until Hagrid could get them out of the castle. While the floo was working, with the large amount of students and pandemonium they were bound to run out of powder, worse comes to worse they would hide in the forest. ""THEY'RE COMING!" Terry screamed on purpose, doing what he could to attract attention.

Terry then stepped into the hall and looked at their silver masks. Slamming his hands into the ground, he watched as a liquid spilled over the deatheaters feat. Smiling sinisterly Terry then dropped a match on the flammable liquid, he caste a spell on the walls, preventing the flames from growing out of control and taking down the whole school.

The wild flames danced and took down the first line of ten men before the flames were finally put out with a water spell. "ACCIO TERRY!" Harry cried out as a killing curse nearly collided with the Ravenclaw. "Your up Lisa."

Harry and Susan charged out in front. They eagerly gulped down the Felix Felugus potion and pulled out their wands, just around the corner was Hannah who would summon them away if they were hurt or heal if they needed it. Lisa stood next to her and waited for Hannah's summon to turn on her magic. Terry rested on a turned over trophy, tired from the rune magic.

Harry stood before three Deatheater, Susan before two, other were running off to the side, eager to get done with their mission and move onto the other end of the castle and possibly receive a reward for getting the job done.

The three snickered at Harry, but he was far smarter then they were. Everyone was in close conditions, Harry had room and the others did not. Three killing curses flew at Harry who gracefully leapt up in the air and pumped magic into his feet, he stuck to the ceiling and pointed his wand. "CRUCIO!" He cried with every intention of wanting them to feel pain. The spell struck the first one who fell to his knees, his skin seemed to almost peel back under the intense pressure of the curse.

He fell to the ground motionless. The other two stepped over him, showing no emotions. Screams rang out from the library, a scream Harry knew too well. "You will not harm Sir Harry Potter!" Dobby stated to the men, spells shot out of his hand, sending the three men realing back. "Sir Harry Potter! He is coming for you! You must leave now!"

"No Dobby," Harry stated. "Gotta save my fiance.

_Susan's end_

A power that she never felt. Susan was on a whole new level. Spells flew into her brain like words would from someone's mouth. "AGNO!" A deatheater cried. Susan effortlessly raised her wand as an octagon shaped shield appeared before her, easily reflecting the attack.

The minor form of the Crucio flew back at the caster, he fell to his knees and passed out from the pain. "NOW!" Susan shouted as four more men came up to replace the one that Susan had managed to drag down with minimal effort.

"Accio Susan Bones." Hannah said calmly as her old friend flew back toward her and into her arms, they fell to the ground and Lisa leapt out.

A deatheater that had seen Terry's tactics and fired off a killing curse at the young Ravenclaw. Slamming her hands into the ground, it exploded with a large amount of silencers and stunners. Each hit the mark, but so did the killing curse. Lisa Turnpin now laid on the ground motionless, lifeless.

**AN:// The first of many many deaths. Sorry to the fans of certain characters that I will kill, but I need to. I already have too many hanging around and I need to take out a few. Now would be a great time to tell me who to kill and who to save. It's your fault if I kill someone you didn't want me to. **

**Do not assume that since someone plays a big role means that I won't eventually kill them. You need to tell me everything.**

**Oh, Voldemort looks different in my mind then he did in the movies. In my mind before I read what he looked like in the first book, that was the image of the man that I came up with. Plus his life is shit. You got to give the meatbag a break!**


	12. Last chance

Ok people. I am getting married. Do you know how much time that takes?! Although I still find time to update. The reason I write is to get better, when you don't review you have no opinion, not good or bad and it pisses me off.

yes I am bitching about the reviews, but if you read it it isn't too hard to leave a review. Maybe it's the site, but others I get more. Right now I am thinking of quitting and deleting the story.

this is the first update in about three months and nothing is said about that?!

I have better things to do with my time then type and have no god damn responses. I'm done. 


	13. the future

AN:// When I said that I am done, I meant with my author rant. And yes it was needed. This is five years into the future, they will show flashbacks to what has happened, read on.

Oh, there are some other character things that I should tell you about. Just keep the names in mind.

Kaleo- bad guy from shattered mirror. He made Nissa a vampire.

Sarah- former witch, she met Kristopher and her job as a witch was to kill vampires. Her mother Dominique excommunicated her from the cult and she lost all of her strength. She then went to fight Kristopher and his brother Nikolas. They turned her into a vampire.

Dominique-Sarah's mother. Values sister Adianna more then Sarah.

Nikolas-Kristopher's brother. Nissa turned him into a vampire before he died saving his life.

Kristopher-turned sarah into a vampire and saved her before she died, he and his siblings are about 200 yrs. Old to my best guess.

Ren sat up in the ruins of what once was the great school of Hogwarts. He set up a cot in the corner of what use to be the great hall. He looked around himself and remembered the deaths of many, and what he lost in that very fight. Something that brought him so much pride, and something that since he parted with he lost a part of himself. 'Literally.' Anne said using her mind link with him. He glanced to his left, and their laid his sister Anne on her own cot, near by was Kristopher who slept so soundly, despite what he lost in the fight as well.

Flashback

"FALL BACK!" Ren screamed to his sisters and classmates, despite the rune spells that now covered the hospital wing, the advancing demons and humans sent wave after wave in, the front lines of the enemy were decimated, but that still left the middle lines and the back lines. It made everyone sick how Voldemort managed to sacrifice so many of his allies just to get to this wing. The ground was covered with bodies from both sides, one included Lavender Brown and Pavarti Padtail. 'I'm so sorry.' He thought as he watched a giant step on their remains and crush them.

'Now or never.' He thought biting his thumb, blood slowly trickled down onto the gun and hit his third rune. It began to glow a calming green. The green light was blood magic mixing with his rune spell, altering the bullet. A last minuet alteration that Gabriel helped him make. 'Hopefully this does what I think it does.' Pulling his hood up he warped up to the giants face and let one bullet go. Much to his suspicions the bullet came out as a flame ball and moved at an untraceable speed. It rocketed at the giant and easily decapitated him.

Ren landed gracefully and looked to his sisters. Anne had made an alteration to her staff as well, an illusion spell that made it seem about a foot smaller than it actually was. Enemies would get cocky when they saw she wasn't holding her wand and move in. In a swift movement she would charge and swing the staff at a point in their bodies colliding with very sensitive bones. It let out a sickening crunch as they fell to the ground almost lifelessly.

Katie took a different approach, she would set her chain link whip on fire before she swung at the enemies. Seeing this the deatheaters took a step back and shot from a distance. 'Smart ass.' He thought as he saw that his sister had her wand in her left hand, she would fire off a air blasting curse and that would carry the fire, not only slicing the enemy but setting them up like a match. Whenever one was foolish enough to close the distance she would wrap the whip around her throat and sling them away into a wall or out the window.

Other students fired off stunners, to any onlooker it seemed as if the students weren't aiming, just firing, but they could be more wrong. Other students would crouch down and make more rune symbols, preparing traps so they could by more time for running. Ren was glad, in his own little way he was a general of his own army, and happy that they were obeying his orders.

In a flash his sister Katie was hit by and expelliarmus spell to her face. She flew backwards and hit the hard stone wall before allowing her shoulders to slump. In a flash Anne swung her staff down and smirked as three holes a foot apart were made, her smile grew as light flew out, killing who were in the way. 'Oh no.' Ren thought as a cobalt blue shield appeared around a man with long silver hair. 'Don't hold back.' Activating the same rune he fired off a flame ball, it flew at his father who merely swung his hand. Ren watched helplessly as it hit a group of demons and students.

The hospital wing was cleared and Ren, Anne and a semi conscious Katie were left alone with their father. Anne didn't wait for Ren or listen when he said run, she charged at her father and swung the staff with such force it broke the floor. The man didn't have any trouble dodging though. 'We have to run…get them.' Ren shook off his own thoughts and ran for his sister who sat helplessly against the wall. "Come on, in my arms.

Ren picked Katie up like a groom would for a bride and left for the door only to turn around. His father caught her golden staff and used the one arm to swing her staff and send her flying right at her brother. There was so much force that all three went straight through a stone wall and landed on the court yard.

A few feet away Harry landed using Buckbeak as his broom. "TAKE THEM! GET FAR AWAY!" Harry had no time to comply as he watched a man seemingly walking on air come down. "NOW!" With that Harry flew and left Ren to fight for himself. "Now is that any way to treat your children?" Ren asked hiding his fear.

"Disobedient ones yes." Rick said without a second thought. Ren charged and pulled out his wand.

"Wingardium Leviousa!" Ren cried casting the spell on himself. He was air born and flew right at his father. Using his height he went higher and higher. "FIJO!" He screamed, putting his hatred into it. The fireball came out of the tip of his wand. Without any effort, his father raised his hand and the silver shield was up, causing the spell to miss completely.

"Don't assume that I don't know your trick 'son.'" Rick said with malice. He flew up into the air and cast a air blasting hex. Unlike the air cutting, this was meant to move you. Ren hit the ground so hard that he went two inches into the dirt and skidded, leaving a four inch long skid mark.

Refusing to go down so easily he charged his father. "That shield spell can't do anything to me if I swing at you." Ren cocked his arm far back and connected with his father's stomach. With a back flip kick he sent the man into the air.

It didn't take Rick more then a second to get up after he landed. Ren now had his target, those emerald green eyes. Punch after punch hit his father right in the eyes. Ren hit until his arms felt as if they were going to fall off, yet he didn't knock his father off balance. "That is quite enough if this is all you have in you." Rick then caught his right and twisted the arm. Ren fell to a knee, showing submission, not that it mattered now. "A few years of training and you could have been a threat."

"I won't die, and you may win this fight, but I will be back." Ren turned his head to show his scowl.

"True, I will win and you will be back. Just not with this arm." in one motion, Rick dislocated the arm and with a swift yank pulled the arm off. Ren screamed as his father threw the arm down right in front of his son, then set it on fire with a purple flame. "You use to be so proud of that arm didn't you?" Rick asked with a cynical tone.

Ren stopped screaming and watched his right arm turn to ashes. He lost the fight, and a part of himself.

Back to the real world

Ren looked at his right shoulder and marveled at the metal arm that Remus crafted. Gabriel and Fleur helped him carve runes into it, making it moveable and far more effective then his real arm. 'Still, I can't feel it…makes all of the difference.'

"I think I will go visit Nissa today." Kristopher said rising from his bead and moving out the door and to the graveyard that was the courtyard of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. He stopped in the dense fog and looked at his sisters grave.

Flashback

Kristopher laughed out loud as the race cars stopped in front of the demon line, revving their engines. The enemy didn't know what to think, they had an army of Veelas on the other side who were renown for their superior fighting skills, and they just sat. A gaint came up and cleaved on in half using it's giant axe. 'Here it comes.' Kristopher then smiled as he saw the car let out spikes and embedded themselves into the giant.

Without warning the other cars shot forward and blew up, shot out spikes or released a gas, cutting their numbers down. 'They're only grunts and animated corpses…the leaders don't care if they go down. Although if we do not take them down then they will come at us with no clue what is really going on.' The cars were running low and the enemy still had superior numbers.

He watched as a long line of blond hair flew out, their faces were pale and each was holding a wand with a weapon of choice in their hands. They leapt high into the air and fired spells. There were so many that it looked more like rain and hail then anything.

The spells that they caste differed from one another but Kristopher was still very surprised. "If Dominique could see me now…woo gives me chills what she would do." Sarah said half jokingly. "Don't you two think we should be getting involved in this fight? I sense him out there…he's our enemy here, finish what your brother Nikolas didn't."

"Kaleo…he's strong…maybe too strong. And what would Nissa think?" Kristopher paused and looked toward his sister, her face was blank. It didn't take a lot of thought to know that she loved Kaleo and he was the one that made her a vampire.

"Do what you have to do." Nissa replied cryptically, "I know I would do that if I was in your shoes." Kristopher sighed and pulled out his knife, it was silver coated and fourteen inches long. Nissa however had a ten inch blade but was faster. Sarah held a wand and a knife in another hand, since she had been a witch before she was a vampire.

Everyone fought their hardest, but due to the large numbers, they didn't stand a chance of holding all of them back. Fleur and Gabriel fought differently. There gloves acted as their wands, making their movements more natural and able to deposit magic into a different place much easier. Say the ground to cause a tremor or a quake.

The fight was downhill. Too many of the Veelas fell after an hour, they didn't even managed to take out a fifth of the army. A good portion was already within the school and ransacking the place. 'Oh no…' Kristopher thought as three hooded figures charged, they vaguely resembled a dementor, they had on armor that covered their entire body, and at their side was a sheathed sword. 

Their bodies looked skinny a frail, however they didn't touch the ground but floated above it. They released high pitched screeches that threatened to make one's ears bleed. "Why me?" He asked no one in particular. Kristopher charged at the very first one. It screamed as Kristopher slammed his knife into it's neck. Pain rang through his body the moment that he made the initial cut much like a shock would.

The hooded figure recoiled then straightened it's poster. "It…will not….be that…easy." it hissed at him. Sarah and Nissa had taken to the other two that were at his side. Each figure pulled out a ball and chain, they swung the heavy object like it was nothing more then a extension of their bodies. 'We can't touch them and we can't get close.' Kristopher looked to Sarah and saw she was casting a re-arming hex, turning a weapon against the user, like Kristopher had suspected, the spell backfired. "I have an idea. Nissa, go take care of the wizards on the left, Sarah go right and back up the teachers. Leave these three to me."

"I can't touch you so I won't." Kristopher smiled and Sarah understood, before she left she caste the rearming hex on Kristopher, his blade hovered in front of him before it plunged. Kristopher turned back and grasped the front 'dementors' mace and held it close. The other two swung as his knife plunged back at Kristopher. By swinging the monster's arm he evaded all three attack, killed on of the enemies and wasn't hurt. All Kristopher did was repeat the process until all three laid in pools of their own blood.

Everyone heard the screams as the three monsters fell dead. Kristopher grinned cheekily as Gabriel stared at him in awe. "You're not that tough." She stated with a humph and turned her back on Kristopher. 'She's kinda cute when she does that.' Smiling briefly he heard another screech, this one was from his sister.

"NISSA!" Kristopher screamed. Flaming red hair was covering her face, when the man looked up he bared his fangs at Kristopher showing his sister's blood on them. He had green eyes and a pale face. "KALEO!" Kristopher screamed before his sister fell down to the ground. Kaleo disappeared with a pop leaving his former lover in the mud.

End flashback

"How have you been?" Kristopher asked his sister's grave. "Things on this end are going down hill…big time. Harry managed to get Amelia Bones elected into minister. She freed us and legalized the uses of the unforgivables…big steps in the war. However with Hogwarts gone the adults pulled out all of their students from other schools, since Hogwarts was supposedly the greatest in defense the others theoretically wouldn't stand any chance."

"Oh, and the Aurors didn't show up because Voldemort sent out more of his men to attack what the ministry thought were more important…the paper never said what he did attack." Kristopher sighed. "Too bad Voldemort didn't kill Dumbledore…Harry saved him. Whatever."

"We sort of split up…all of us. We are all doing different things…you know little missions. Myself, Ren and Sarah are going to attack a deatheater base. Katie Anne and Sarah are trying to save Harry…he went solo like an ass. Tonks, Neville and Amelia are overseeing Aurora functions and the ministry and Hagrid as well as Luna went with Buckbeak to search for magical creatures that can help."

"Bill and Charlie went to recruit the dragons…turns out they aren't totally stupid. And Remus is chasing the higher ups of the Deatheater ranks with Bellatrix and Narcissa. Everyone is alright…just a few scars on them." Kristopher sighed sadly and pulled out a letter from his back pocket before lighting it on fire. "Please help Sarah deal with her sister and Dominique."  



	14. their closing days

Harry got up from his make shift bed in the woods. 'He won't live to see the end of the month.' Harry thought. Before when the school was attacked it was very different. Dumbledore was attacked and easily defeated by Voldemort and Harry was left face down in the dirt. 'Won't happen again though.' Harry thought. He didn't run away from everyone for a vacation, he ran to do something that no one could help him with, he trained himself. He pushed himself so hard that it was hard to stand after it all. He made his own spells and did everything within his powers to track down Voldemort.

He managed to catch a member of Voldemort's Deatheaters. While the others would object he obtained his answers by Voldemort's means, he used the crucio curse and managed to get the answer before the man died.

Voldemort was powerful, so powerful that he felt that he thought he couldn't be defeated, in that state of mind he destroyed the rest of his horocruxes, that Harry didn't catch. At his side was his wand and the sword of Gryffindor. 'The power he knows not…is mine.'  
_  
Bellatrix Narcissa Remus_

"Be careful out there." Bellatrix warned the other two. It has been five years since they were last at Hogwarts and they have aged. Each grew in power and was an equal to any of Voldemort's inner circle. Supposedly he now had fifteen inner circle members. Each one of the members ruled over there own base. What was nice about the whole thing was that they managed to catch five and defeat all of them. Narcissa managed to catch Rookwood and Regulus Black. Bellatrix caught Lucius and Andreas Nott. While Remus caught Fernir Greyback.

"We will so long as I get my hands on Peter." Remus stated without emotion. The base that they were attacking was supposed to be the place that Peter reigned over. In Remus's last fight it showed that Remus had a serious disadvantage. Peter was a Necromancer and could manipulate time bringing the dead back to life and control them like they were a puppet. Last time Remus needed to fight Sirius and James just to escape with his life.

He clearly remembered crying as he killed the image of his closest friends and Peter's insane crackle as he walked out of the castle, leaving a sobbing Remus on the floor. The mocking still rang in his ears. 'I thought wolfs only cried to the moon. Thanks for clearing it up, Moony,' Peter said in a cynical tone as the oak doors opened and he walked out.

"I end it, no one else," Remus warned the other two women.

"Okay, we get it," Narcissa said rolling her eyes. "Enough with the over dramatics, wolfy. Let's just go in, smash them and come back out."

"Yeah, simple except for our next move. If we trust everyone else to do their jobs they trust us to do ours. The kids are attacking smaller bases with small fry leaders. But the rest of the big leaders are now aware and are probably bonding together." Bellatrix pointed out.

"Who cares?" Remus asked as he opened the castle door. "Focus on today. Tomorrow we can worry about tomorrow. If they bond together we can bring all of the others with us and bring them down." Remus stated as he strode off toward the castle and climbed though a window.

Narcissa was temporarily caught off guard. Clarrise's daughter had said almost the exact same thing to her all those years ago where they were more like a family then a militia. 'He must still remember.'

_Back to the Hogwarts fight_

_"Face it, Peter, you can't beat me and you sure couldn't beat James or Sirius if they were to fight you." Remus said without removing his eyes from the Necromancer. Silently he raised his wand and caste an air cutting curse on Peter, slicing his face and his body wide open. Remus felt a weight almost lift off his shoulders when he hurt Peter. 'I really shouldn't enjoy this.' He thought with a smirk._

_Then, something unexpected happened. Peter laughed, it wasn't a chuckle, but a flow blown laugh. "Do…you think my goal…was victory…look for the Potter brat and your bitch." It finally hit Remus. While he could not fight and win against the Darklord, at this point in time he was the only one that could have a chance of fighting and living to tell the tale._

_End Flashback_

They walked around the castle, surveying the area and trying to find a way in that didn't include the front door. They found a small window that had the glass punched out. Using a mirror, Bellatrix found that it was trap free and didn't have any deatheaters protecting it. 'Has to be a trap.' She thought to herself as she went back down to Remus and her sister.

"Too obvious…has to be a trap but there isn't another way in is there?" Narcissa stated.

"Yes there is. The front door." Remus replied. "You two climb in through the window and use the mirror to determine how many there are. I will then come through the front door and take as many of them out as possible. When their attention is drawn you two come out and finish the job. Understand?" They nodded their heads and Remus walked to the door. 'Problem is I won't know how many there are.' Remus looked at his watch as he ran around to the front. 'They had enough time to get in position…might as well get this over with.'

"WORMTAIL SHOW YOURSELF!" Remus cried as he blasted the reinforced Steel door off. He smiled to himself as he realized that it smashed into three different Deatheaters before it slowed to a stop at the end.. He then frowned as there was still ten very pissed off deatheaters.

"Get the wolf." One said in a deadly tone. Although Remus was outnumbered, he had the drop, was more experienced and used light magic.

Dark magic, while more powerful took up far more magical energy then the light magic. Also it took longer to charge the spell up and fire it off. Like when Remus wrestled with Harry, speed mattered more then raw power did in a fight.

A large wave of Killing Curses flew at Remus. He smiled, while it was unblock able He could stop the killing curse if he wanted to. Remus raised his wand in front of him and mumbled the words for the spell. Doves soared out of the wand in a wide spread motion, once the spells hit them they popped like balloons and left no trace of their existence. "NOW!"

Bellatrix and Narcissa came out of the room. "ADVARA KADAVARA!" Bellatrix shouted. The green spell collided with a deatheater who flopped onto the ground lifelessly. Narcissa rose her wand in her left hand, in her right was a remote. 'uh oh.' Remus thought as he dove behind a near by pillar. A resounding explosion answered his suspicion as she made one of the twin's cars explode and probably knock out the floor killing all of them. 'The killing curse was just a diversion…nice.' "NARCISSA YOU IDIOT!" Bellatrix hollered at her sister. Remus sighed as he got up and realized that the hole that the car made was too big for him to jump over and there wasn't enough room on the side to walk across.

"Oh give me a break, he could levitate across if he really wanted to." Narcissa explained. "Or he could climb through the window like we did." Narcissa then turned her back and continued to explore through the fort. There was sure to be more of the deatheaters though.

"It's alright, Bellatrix," Remus sighed. "There is a room down here that I can explore, you two just go on and try to take out the rest of the fort. Don't use your cloak though, if things get tight we will need to apparate away."

"But they could do the same." Bellatrix shouted back at him.

"So? They are small time. Chances are that you and your sister would finish them off before they could get away anyway." Not wanting to waste anymore time Remus leapt down into the hole and landed gracefully on the ground.

No, he wasn't afraid that Wormtail would flee like everyone seemed to think he would. Despite his looks, Wormtail could fight, and with the bodies of the deceased could even manage to gang up on an opponent and overwhelm them in a matter of a few minuets.

Unlike last time though, Remus had an ace. He managed to meditate with Luna Lovegood. She taught him how to detach himself from the world, his feelings and even his beliefs. Now, he could be what he needed to be, a machine lack of emotions of regret for destroying his friends bodies and thrashing his old friend.

Peter gave him reasons for his betrayal. Long ago, when the Mauderers were still together, Peter wasn't subtle like the others played him out to be, he was daring and a bit of a ladies man. He wasn't fat or balding or rat looking. In the beginning he was social, however that changed when he heard a conversation between James and Sirius.

'The two never did know when to shut their mouths.' Remus thought as he walked through the dark corridors. Often they would mock Peter, what he said was always nice and considerate, at the time the girls he dated loved it, that was what got James and Sirius going. Parts of them were jealous of what he could do, talk to girls, and make them love him. Somehow it was different then the way they would fawn over James and Sirius - with Peter it was genuine - the other two it was more of a crush which girls quickly got over.

There were multiple pranks on Peter as well, James and Sirius often would set traps and hang Peter by his legs, causing his robes to fall up and show his underwear, most of the time they blamed it on Severus which got the little grudge between the two started.

While Remus never participated in the cruel acts, he condoned them and allowed them to continue. In the end Remus held himself responsible as much as the rest of his friends. Peter became Wormtail because he overheard the next trap that Sirius and James set for him.

The following year Peter became reclusive and refused to talk to anyone other then Amelia Bones and Lily Evans. Remus could never be too sure but he thought it was because it annoyed James and Sirius to no bounds.

'I can't deny him his anger but I can deny him his revenge on me.' he thought as he walked into a room that had only candle light. Peter turned around and smiled maliciously at Remus. "The end of the Mauderers…what a fine day that will be. You will pay for what you did to me and Snape…"

"I see no reason to justify my actions as I did nothing to support or stop it. IF you want to end the Mauderers then you have to end me…can you do it Peter?" Remus asked.  
_  
Tonks_

The pink haired women stood over a cradle inside were two young children, brother and sister. The boy, James was hers and Harry's. She remembered the night well, when Harry and her married, the night of the honeymoon she was asked to bear his children. He was afraid that if he died, the world would be left in Voldemort's hands. If Harry had a child then the chance that the child could rise up and fight like he and his father did would inspire hope and the belief that if you hold on longer something good would happen.

Harry asked Katie the same thing, Katie had a girl and named her after her mother Clarrise. It still saddened Tonks to think of what Katie had gone through losing her mother, and to now be searching for someone so dear. 'It's almost unimaginable…' Shaking her thoughts she sat down at a desk and began to write.

_To whom it concerns_

_I have to follow my heart, right now it is leading me to Harry, whatever the end we will go through it together. I am sure that in the end Katie will stand with us against Voldemort._

_The children will be left parentless should we lose. Chances are that more and more people will die…this is why I am writing and sending out copies. I want the children to go to these people in this order. First is Amelia, if she is not living then Susan, should Susan have died then Ren, then Anne, and finally my mum Andromeda._

_I am sorry to my child James…live to your heart. Don't fight because you feel you have to…do it because you want to defend others. Live brave. Live true. Live for your days not your fathers or mine._

_Nymphadora Tonks_

Slowly Tonks leaned down to James and planted a gentle kiss on his forhead. The baby twisted a little as she smiled and placed a few charms to help the kids should they get hungry or need a change and Amelia hadn't stopped by yet.

Taking one last look she sent out the letters to everyone on the list and grabbed her cloak to head out and find Harry and Katie.

**AN:// I know that it is short and overdue, but life is hectic when you have to push back a wedding date for a month so your parents can make it. Sadly this story must end soon as I joined the marines, don't expect more then five updates.**

**Also, I did the time skip because no one reviewed on the romantic scenes so I skipped the wedding and the honeymoon scenes. Also the in-between were skipped since I am strapped on time.**

**This sucks typing over and over but review.**


	15. Chapter 15

Understand Darkwave didn't stop updating it has just been on the back burner but I'm trying to get back to it, if anyone is curious as to how long an update will take I dunno to tell the truth, I have a lot of stuff going on, I'm a marine now and have to train but I will update, I'm buying a labtop within the month and for now I'll update on the shared computers here so please be patient.

If you want to know more leave a review I'll hand out some spoilers and tell why I have been busy, if you're intrested I may need a new beta person, I can't contact my old one, they must have changed emails


	16. the fall

Buckbeak landed gracefully on the edge of the forbidden forest. Carefully he picked up Anne

And laid her in a bed of grass doing the same for her sister Katie, both had serious injuries and clinged to consciousness. Guilt filled Harry as he looked down at his amulet, ever color was flashing, everyone was hurt, in danger and still the assault continued with no sign of it letting up anytime soon.

Glancing all around he noticed that the area he was in held little activity, there weren't any bodies laying in the grass, there weren't screams and no spells being fired back and forth. Reaching in his cloak Harry pulled out his shrunken chest, cradling Anne's head in his lap he pressed a blood replenishing potion to her lips and a draught of life which she eagerly drank down.

Sitting up and groaning she ran a hand threw her hair and moaned when she felt the blood. Doing the same for her sister Anne gave Katie the same drinks. Both were still in daze and confused as to what had happened. "Harry…get my mom." Anne ordered. Mutely Harry nodded his head and remounted Buckbeak.

Soaring higher and higher He saw the damage of the battle, Giants, humans, demons and centaurs all lay in the grass, in pools of their own blood. Other than a few scattered skirmishes the numbers on both sides seem to dwindle. Moving his eyes to the front gate he saw the teachers and students pushing back the advancing deatheaters into a full on retreat.

Landing in the coverage of the forest he moved to see a fight between Ginny, Ron and Rudolphus Lestrange. He laughed maniacally easily blocking all of their spells. "Advara…" He grinned and pointed his wand at Ginny. "Kedavara!" The spell rocketed towards her; she paled as her brother Ron leapt in front of it. Harry gasped and felt a sharp pain in his chest as he watched all the color leave Ron. "I love you." Harry read off of his lips.

Ginny screamed out in sorrow and rage, she pointed her wand. "Bombarda!" She cried the spell missing the man by no more than five inches, it struck a tree, which immediately started on fire and was reduced to ash in a moment of seconds. The fear could be seen on Rudolphus's face as he narrowly dodged each shot. "Advara Kedavara." He cried. "Bombarda, Reductor." Ginny shouted back, the spells collided creating a giant explosion knocking Ginny back through the air.

The cloud of dust cleared and Rudolphus approached, the left side of his face covered in a mix of dirt and blood. Ginny stood before him. "Kill me! If you don't I'll run away and grow stronger than you'll ever be. I'll find you and make you beg for a death that I guarantee won't come for a long time!" she threw her head back and stared up at a star "I swear it on my brother…" Rudolphus threw an airblasting curse sending her back into the stone castle wall. She didn't scream or cry, just stair back at him. Rudolphus slowly stepped forward and reached for her waist, pulling out her own sword; Harry was conflicted watching the fight. He hated Ginny for what she tried to do but he didn't question that she really cared for him. His legs didn't need orders as he dashed forward without fear, ready to be her hero once again. "Nakadio!" He cried. Rudolphus swung down but was stunned when the sword didn't go with his arm. Instead it came down on his own hand separating the limb.

Ginny stood up and seized her own weapon. "For Ron." She whispered swinging her sword she cut off the top half of his head. Harry and Ginny stared at each other for a moment as they slowly walked toward each other. "Harry." She whispered in a very hush tone. Harry placed his index finger on her lips before pulling her into a tight hug. For what seemed like an eternity they sat they're holding each other. "Please…take me with you." Ginny begged. Pulling her away Harry smiled and seized her hand. Leaning down he kissed her on the cheek. "Let's go." He stated.

Tonks

"I want you to take the left flank dear." Minerva stated. Fast approaching were ten deatheaters. There were four teachers in their way, Minerva, Clarisse, Tonks and Hagrid. "Don't be afraid." Minerva began. "The children are the one thing that the monster won't ever control.

"Don't be scared?" The man asked crackling with laughter. "Once we kill you! I'm going to catch Potter." Then he stared at Clarisse for a quick second. "Then your lovely daughters and my lord would just love to meet you."

"Catch us? Please you couldn't catch herpes in a whorehouse." Clarisse stated waving her hand back and forth

"Well there is a problem…I care bout em." Hagrid stated with pride. "Get through me if you can." Spells flew off of their wands they were simple wordless ones but they kept the deatheaters on the defensive if even for just a moment.

A large array of green killing curses flew at the teachers; fearlessly they danced between the shots. Hagrid opened his giant umbrella wand. "Fijo." He said a fireball came off of the tip; the umbrella began to spin making it larger and faster. They watched in shock as it struck and lit up a deatheater instantly. Minerva leapt in front of Hagrid and raised the earth, just as a green killing curse rocketed towards them and destroyed the wall.

The deatheaters dashed at a dazed Minerva, in a flash Tonks moved forward and swung her steel-toed boot. She cringed as felt her boot collide with the mans head and his neck snap. Spinning she caste a cutting curse and slit the man into two clean halves. A wordless golden spell struck Tonks and hoisted her into the air, her screams still echoing in their ears.

Clarisse and Minerva pointed their wands and fired off airblasting curses knocking back two more deatheaters, they landed on their feet and fired off two stunners knocking both Minerva and Clarisse back. Hagrid drew his meaty fist back, his target the deatheater who had the curse on Tonks and slammed it into the deatheaters face sending him backwards and leaving him motionless on the ground. He caught Tonks and grew worried, as she didn't respond to him calling out for her.

Lifting her up high he threw her limp body back away, he had to as the deatheaters surrounded him. They caste cutting curses, airblasting curses and the crucio. He cried out in pain and sank to his knee, blood coming out of his eyes and ears. "HAGID!" A voice called out. Carrying an uprooted tree Gwap slammed it down into a deatheater crushing him instantly.

A red cloak circled around and landed, pointing a pistol Ren fired off is last round, with great precision he grinned as it struck a deatheater right in between the eyeballs. He grasped his right arm or what was left of it and sank to a knee next to his mother. He ran a hand across her face as he saw her tears. She wept for her son and his arm, she new instantly that rick had been the one that had done this to him.

Harry and Ginny arrived slinging wordless spells forcing the deatheaters to put up their shields, Gwap took advantage of the current moment and swung the tree right into the group killing another two instantly.

Neville and Luna leapt off a theastral and fired off a Reductor curse at the same time, blowing another deatheater to pieces. The theastral lands directly on top of another, immediately it stomps its hoofs up and down till the deatheater isn't screaming or moving at all anymore.

One last deatheater remained; he had his wand pointed up switching between targets. "Do me a favor." Clarisse began in a calm soothing voice. Her eyes never left this man. "Take my name to hell with you. Advara Kedavara." The spell held so much anger and hatred that the man was thrown back and threw the steel gates at the main entrance.

Luna dashed at Ren casting whatever healing spell that came to her mind; working up a sweat she closed off the wound and stopped the bleeding the best that she could. As soon as Luna backed away doing all that she could, she moved onto Tonks. Clarisse dashed to her son and enveloped him into a tight hug. "Have you seen your sisters?"

"Harry and I have." Ginny said in a low quite tone. She picked up a broom and handed it to Clarisse. "Ren, you're ridding Buckbeak with me." Taking one last glance back at Harry she took off back to where Harry said Katie and Anne were. Gwap wordlessly grabbed Hagrid and ran back to the castle in the direction of the hospital wing.

"Mr. Potter, I am going to evacuate the rest of the children. Hogwarts is lost to us." Harry nodded not paying too much attention to Minerva as he stared down at Tonks. She lay in a pool of mud, not moving except for the occational breath.

He knelt down next to her and scooped her up in his arms; she at last opened her eyes and smiled angelically at Harry. Finally the amulets stopped flashing, even if it was only for a moment they were safe.

Luna and Neville walked back with Harry to the great hall. Leading the theastral with them no one could ever be too careful. It hit Harry hard, Voldemort was on the grounds, another wave of magic hit him, Dumbledore was fighting him, worse was that he was losing the fight. "Tonks, I can feel him, he's hear…I'm going to fight it and finish this once and for all." Harry stated with confidence. She looked at him and kissed him gently, carefully he stood Tonks up and jumped on the theastral taking off in the direction of the magic.

Luna and Neville watched him fly away before assisting Tonks to the hospital wing. "Don't worry Neville." Luna began seeing the worry in his eyes. "I don't think Harry is anywhere near a match for Voldemort but I doubt that the snake will walk away with out a scratch…and Harry will come back to us, he has far too much waiting for him back here."

**Well this is about half of the chapter I wrote in my notebook. Sorry but the updates are going to be shorter chapters. I've been re reading the story and I love the beginning and the middle is alright but can be far better. In the next chapter, Harry fights Voldemort, and well…just wait and see. I'm thinking about getting a computer and redoing some of the story, In my eyes it can be far better.**


End file.
